Primeval and You
by Katy-The-Platypus
Summary: A primeval story with you as the main character. Proper explanation inside!   Becker/You  Connor/Abby   slight Danny/Jenny
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a usual story but I decided that instead of Sarah/Connor/Abby etc... being the main character, I'd change it so that you are. You still with me? Good. Instead of writing Sarah sat at her desk...blah blah blah, I've changed it so that it's; You sit at your desk... blah blah blah. Yeah, this has probably put you off so I'm gonna shut up now.**

**Disclaimer: If only...**

**Pairings: Becker/You Connor/Abby Danny/Jenny (hint)**

You sit at your desk running through the personal files of your new colleagues.

_Danny Quinn, the team leader. Spent one year around site 333 after stopping Helen Cutter from destroying the entire human race. __**NB: Helen Cutter-Shoot on sight. **_You laugh at the last part.

_Connor Temple, the technician and computer geek. Spent one year in the Cretaceous after chasing Helen Cutter. __**NB: Don't. Give. Him. A. Gun. **_You wonder what he could've done to be banned from weaponry. It's probably best you didn't know.

_Abby Maitland, animal expert. Partial zoo vet. Prefers tranquillizers. Spent one year in the Cretaceous after chasing Helen Cutter. **NB:** **Call Abigail on pain of death. **_

_Jess Parker, field organiser. Added to the team after Abby, Connor and Danny disappeared. Handles the ADD with Connor. (Built by Connor) **NB: Afraid of Dinosaurs and most creatures to come through the anomaly. **_You laugh. Why would someone afraid of the creatures join the team?

_Matt Anderson, head of security with a military background. Serves as a partial team leader. _You notice that there are no notes for him. You don't think that he can be very interesting.

_Captain Becker, head of security. Stephen Hart's replacement. Likes guns. **NB: He doesn't actually hate you, It's just your not a gun. **_You decide that half these people are probably crazy and that's why their here. Luckily, you're only public relations manager, following on from Oliver Leek, you recall he's dead, and Jenny Lewis, you recall that she left after finding out that she used to be someone called Claudia Brown.

There's a loud beeping over the intercom and the portable ADD that you were given goes off at the same time. A few seconds later and a girls voice, you presume it to be that of Jess Parker's, joins the alarm. "Anomaly in sector 3.8 north. 19 feet high and a densely populated area. Team to trucks." You sigh and get to your feet. You hope, judging by the size of your heels, you wont have to run anywhere.

X

You reach the trucks as a man finishes telling the team about a new arrival. They turn as you enter and you guess he must've been talking about you. "You the new Public Manager?" the man grins at you.

"No." you reply sarcastically, "I'm just here for the hell of it."

"Danny Quinn. This is Connor, Abby, Matt and Becker." Danny runs to one of the trucks, beating Connor to the drivers seat.

"Lovely." you sigh, roll your eyes and climb into the passenger seat.

"Hey!" Matt stands at the window. "You need experience to sit there."

"Matt, I'm meant to be giving an impression to the police/fire department/military, who ever's on the other end of this. Turning up in the back of the truck won't do anything. Just take the other one if you're upset." You notice Becker smirking as he slides into the other truck.

You're still running over cover stories as you pull up at the 'scene of the crime' as Matt refers to it over the radio. ARC soldier are already there and quickly fill you in as you jump from the truck. A pack of sabre toothed cats in the middle of the main road in London. You can't believe this is happening as you tell Danny to 'give you five minutes' and round the corner, coming face to face with reporters, police and members from London Zoo.

"Escaped Lions from a private zoo." you explain quickly, pinning the whole 'fang' thing on a dress up. You inform members of the zoo that members of your team are talking with the private zoo owners. You add, as the trucks drive up, that the glittering ball of light is a projection. Danny winds his window down and beckons you over.

"Well?" he asks, Matt climbing out of the other truck.

"Escaped lions from a private zoo. Members of the team have gone to chat with the owners. Make sure you stick with the story. I'll get everybody back about half a mile once you lot bugger off." Matt laughs, hoping back in his truck and they drive past you. You smile and set about moving everybody from the area. You get a memo from one of the soldiers that the anomaly has closed, but two members of the pride are still there, hunting some members of the public that slipped through the barriers. You shoot the police a 'you're-in-trouble' look, before slipping under the barrier.

It doesn't take long to find the civilians; they're screaming their heads off. "What part of 'Police Barrier; Do Not Cross' don't you understand?" you snap at them. You feel bad because they're scared, but you can't be bothered with sympathy right now.

"But-But you said they were lions!" one of them exclaims, climbing shakily to their feet.

"So that makes it better?"

"No, but-" his friend cuts him off with a scream, as a smilodon catches up with you. One of them tries to run but you pull him back, shoving him towards the wall of the building. You pray the other one doesn't try to run. He doesn't. He just sits there shaking. You roll your eyes. It looks like your braver than the two men, although now it appears they're boys. You brace yourself as the first is joined by another. The one you shoved against the wall finally cracks and legs it. He doesn't get very far and neither do his screams.

"David!" the other man calls. He seems frozen into place and for that your grateful. You don't need a repeat of what just happened. You see Connor skid round the corner at the other end of the street. He catches site of you stood next to David's friend, who's now having a mental breakdown, and calls to someone. A moment later and Becker and Matt skid round the corner followed by Abby and Danny. They catch site of you and you can imagine how you look; terrified and wild eyed, staring at the mauled body of David infront of you. You feel like you want to throw up. **(A/N: use your imagination for what the body looks like...if you can stomach it.) **You see Becker and Matt load their guns and internally wish they'd hurry up because the cats have gotten bored with the body and are focussing on you and the bloke.

"What's your name?" you ask the shaking man.

"Sam." you nod.

"Well Sam, it was nice knowing you and if we get out of this alive, you really can't say anything."

"They wouldn't believe me anyway." You nod as he stands up to join you. Looks like he can be brave. Becker and Matt are running towards you know, Abby following. You can't care whether tranquillisers or really bullets hit the creature first.

"What's you last name Sam?" You don't want to make it obvious, but you're already planning on the death forms.

"Nickel. And David's was Jones." You nod and one of the cats pounce and Sam pulls you out of the way. You look for him as you straighten up and see, with horror, your cloths are stained with his blood. A shot rings out and a small amount of brick chips away from the wall next to you. You glance at Matt who's reloading his gun. Becker still hasn't fired. You judge the distance between you and some parked cars, realise you can't make it alive, realise that the sabre tooth is preparing to jump and close your eyes. The next thing you feel is your body hitting the concrete and something large, heavy, furry and warm pinning you too it. You keep your eyes closed.

A shot rings out, closer than what it was before and the pressure on you suddenly increases as the Smilodon collapses. You finally open your eyes and find that the cat is dead. That so, you can't move. Abby and Becker skid to a halt next to you. "Are you okay?" Abby drops to your level.

"Other than being crushed by an overweight cat? Yeah, I'm fine." Abby smiles and turns to Becker. "Push the cat my way. But be careful." Abby grabs one side and pulls as Becker pushed the other side. Slowly the cat begins to move. With a pain in you right side that feels like something just trod on you, you're free.

You lay on the asphalt for a moment, trying to figure out how to work your legs before you push yourself into a sitting position. A hand appears in your vision and you take it, only realising when you're stood up that it's Becker's. "Who shot it?" You gesture towards the dead animal.

"Becker did." Matt's Irish accent joins the group. "I took care of the first one."

"The wall too?"

"My mistake. Are you okay?" You feel the back of your head, decide that it's not bleeding and nod.

"Yeah. Wish I could say the same for those two." you gesture toward the two dead men and your heart goes out to their families.

"You know their names?" Matt surveyed the damage and shrugged.

"Sam Nickel and David Jones."

"Well, plus side is you don't have to tell their family. You just need to make up the cover story."

"You know what Matt?" He turns to you, a smirk on his face. "Two people are confirmed dead. If you want t make it three, then do continue." you stalk off towards the trucks. First day and you've already got your hands full.

**What do people think? More?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the positivity guys! :) That's the quickest I've gotten 5 reviews yet! Please forgive any ****mistakes;****I wrote this at 3:30 this morning.  
**

The first thing you see when you walk into the ARC is a rather peeved Lester. "Two dead!" He waves his hands around in frustration.

"With all respect sir, they did ignore the warnings." You point out. Lester shoots you a look and you shut up, stepping back slightly.

"Well check security next time! The government already have their doubts about us being able to handle this!" Lester muttered in frustration as the team passed him. "When you've written the death notes," Lester calls after you. "Send them too me." You nod. You won't. You're too pissed off.

You don't know why your in a mood. You convince yourself that it's probably people being killed infront of you and the whole near death experience thing. You close your laptop and give up for the day. This can wait. Right now, you have more important things to deal with; like a cup of tea and a bath.

X

The first thing you do when you get in is thrown the keys into the bowl, slip your shoes off and put the kettle on. You scan quickly through your mail, nothing but bills. You drink your tea while watching some crap TV chat show and manage to get yourself to bed before you fall asleep on the sofa.

You're woken up by a loud, annoying, alarm you didn't buy. The ADD. You mutter something worthy of the Devil kicking you out of Hell, pray there's no smilodons and dress quickly. Oddly, as you dress, you pray you don't mess up infront of Becker. You shake it from your head, apply some make-up and head to your car.

The streets are empty. No wonder. It's 3:30 am. You signed up for dealing with the public, not getting up at dawn. Matt, Danny and some soldiers are already on the scene when you get there. No public yet. "There's been reports of a lizard." Matt informs you as you approach.

"Not being funny, but wasn't pretty much the _whole _Cretaceous period Lizards, reptiles, scaly things?"

"Unless it's Permian, Jurassic, Future." you refrain from snapping something rather rude as Connor and Abby round the corner. You notice Abby's mini is parked over in the corner. "What have you got?"

You wait as Connor catches his breath and points to a car. "At least wait till action man gets here." Becker jumps from the car and heads over.

"I thought you'd be at home after earlier." He shoots you a concerned look and, at a loss for words, you shrug.

"Dimetradon." Connor states matter-of-factly. "Permian era, about 280-265 million years ago. It comes from North America and Europe and is more mammal than reptile."

"And?" Danny seems oddly calm but you write that off as experience.

"Only 1m tall at the hips, 3.5m long and weight about 550 pounds. Carnivore."

"That's the thing with a large sail? Sorta like the one over there?" Danny cocks his head towards the cars and you turn.

"Yep." Connor agrees, before taking off. "They're also fast." this is proved a moment later by the Dimetradon giving chase. You've watched enough films to know that someone's going to trip, if they don't, something bad will happen. You're just thankful that you're not wearing heels as you skid round to the back of the trucks. Becker unlocks the truck as he nears it and you slide into the back without hesitation. He follows you, slamming the door shut and locking it. Once you're inside the metal box, you look out the window and laugh. Becker gives you a weird look before leaning over to look outside. You try and ignore the close proximity of your bodies.

Connor is crouched on the room of Abby's mini while Abby herself is perched on the back of the other truck. Danny's halfway up a tree and Matt's hanging from a branch by his arms. Becker's men are scattered here and there as more Dimetradons emerge. "You know something?" You ask, staring out of the window.

"What?" Becker hasn't moved from over you.

"This could actually be rather fun." Becker laughs and you feel in vibrating through you.

"I don't think they'll hurt us." Becker unlocks the door and opens it. The Dimetradons move back a little.

"You can test that theory." He laughs again and slides over you and jumps from the truck. After a few seconds he turns to you.

"Told you." he grins and you hop out of the car, closing the door quietly. Slowly, the team start to gather again. You retain a laugh as Connor falls from the roof of the mini. "Any ideas on how we get them back through?"

"Ask them nicely?" Matt suggests.

"Actually, that may work." You turn to look at Connor. "Well, they like light yeah? There's enough stuff here to cover up the ground as a sort of tunnel and lead them towards the anomaly."

"You know what?" Danny glances at you, Matt and Becker. "That's rather a good idea." Temple seems to swell with pride and you laugh. "Right, Becker, we'll need tarpaulin, mattresses, anything large. Matt, go with Connor and Abby and get some boxes, I'll hunt up some meat." the team splits up and you're left with the Dimetradons. Danny's completely forgotten you are there. You glance at the Dimetradons. You guess you're on dino duty. On of the Dimetradons follows your movement and it unnerves you. You start to head back towards the cars but they're locked. Typical.

You heave yourself onto the back, reflecting on the team. You think Matt's alright, but would give that impression on a leaf. Connor's the nerdy geek you'd expected and you can tell there's something going on between him and Abby. Abby is as protective of the animals as she is with Connor. Danny was born to lead. You reckon he could probably lead an army of rocks if he had to. Thinking of rocks...Becker. When he lent over you, you could feel his muscle. You try desperately not to think of him and succeed, until he pokes his head round the corner.

"You coming?" you decide between him and the Dimetradons in a matter of milliseconds. You ran across the dirt to his side and he leads you down a network of crates. "I'd though you'd go with Matt or something."

"Matt? No way? Can't stand him." Becker laughs.

"What does your boyfriend think of all this then? Leaving at 3:30 in the morning." You glance at him.

"Boyfriend?"  
"Boyfriend, girlfriend, fiancée, husband, whatever you've got." it dawns on you that he's fishing for information. You smile.

"Don't have a boyfriend, _deffinatley _not a girlfriend _or _fiancée." You notice there's a change in his mood. "What about you?"

"No, no." You feel a small smile spread across your face. Becker's ear piece crackles into life. _You done yet? _The playful voice of Danny reaches you. "Yeah." Becker gestures for you to get the bundle of fabric and you follow him back to the others.

"I though you stayed here." Danny looks at you as you set the material down.

"No, you just forgot about me. Becker actually gave me something to do." You exchange quick glances with Becker before throwing the sheets at Danny. One drapes itself over his head and you can't help but laugh along with Becker.

X

After a rather eventful hour, you get the Dimetradons back through the anomaly, but it's still open. Lester pulls up and a commotion begins. A face appears in the anomaly. Judging by the gun fire, you guess it's probably Helen. But they told you she was dead.

You're jogged by your thoughts by the soldiers moving and grabbing bags and weapons. You realise, with horror, they're going through the anomaly after Helen. You head towards Becker. "You can't go." Becker looks up at you, you can see he's both startled and touched that you're concerned.

"I have to."

"Something bad's going to happen. I can feel it."

"It won't. I promise." you place your hand over his and he reaches round you to grab the bag. His eyes meet you before you realise what you're doing and hand him the bag. You help him get it onto his back although you know he doesn't need help.

"Please stay safe." you mumble, so quietly that you don't know if her hears. But you know he does when he turns. He placed his hand on you cheek and before you know it, he's kissing you. It's gentle, soft, loving. And you give it back. Every last bit. You're well aware that people are watching. Lester's going to give you hell for it, you can feel it building up like the electrical charge before a storm, but you don't care. You can't. Eventually you break apart. You look around, Danny's looking, Connor's looking, Abby's looking, Matt's looking, Lester's half rolling his eyes-half glaring. You hug Becker as he prepares to leave.

You notice that the air is miserable. You sigh and join Abby. "If it starts to rain, they're not going. Something bad always happens when it rains." Abby nods in agreement. Your heart hurts so much you think it's going to burst when, just before he goes, Becker turns to look at you, meeting your gaze. He smiles. You do too. That's when you realise you're going to wait. Wait forever for a man you only just met.

**Who saw Primeval last night? I think there's a danger I could actually become a Becker/Jess fan! :O Kill me now. Well, once I've finished the story ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

The mood of the ARC has changed. You can feel it as you walk through the doors later that day. You can tell _everybody _knows. Danny's grinning like a cheshire cat and keeps winking at you. Abby is making an obvious effort to keep you happy. Connor's trying, but you can't see how it's working. Jess has been fully informed by Matt and you're still trying to workout if she's peeved at you when you sit down in your office chair. Matt can't seem to care and Lester's already made it clear that the relationship stays away from work, or your both fired.

But that's what stops you every time. There _won't _be a relationship, even if Becker comes back. You know that he'll either choose to ignore it or just not act any further. You sigh, run your fingers through your hair and rest your head in your hands.

This all seems to familiar. Five years ago familiar. Becker has a brother. Someone you know all too well. You used to be best friends and you had, on several occasions, bumped into Becker. Once time you fell down the stairs and, somehow, he caught you. You went swimming and nearly drowned; he saved you. You, his brother and some other friends had been camping and Becker and his mates hat scared you. You'd all run off in different directions and gotten separated. Becker had been the one to find you. That may have been five years ago, but you'd started falling for him then, and it looks like you're still falling. But that doesn't make the fact the he's gone any better. You decide to check the medical files later. He's not one to show his feelings so you decide he must've had concussion or something.

As soon as you decide to go and check the medical records, the ADD goes off. You sigh. Looks like they're putting you to the test today. You don't listen to Jess's voice, just walk from your office towards the cars. Your the first one there. You can't get why they use black pick up trucks. It's not like it screams; TOP SECRET GOVERNMENT STUFF or anything like that. Same with the soldiers all dressed in black.

Danny, Connor and Abby run up to the trucks, surprised to see you're already there. "Matt with you?" Danny pants.

"No. And why are you panting?" You ask as you climb into the truck. Matt appears at the far end of the garage.

"We had to run to the armoury, run to the ADD room, run to Lester's office, run back to the armoury then run here?" Connor concludes, strapping himself in.

"Why?"

"Weapons, location, ID, more weapons and the obvious."

"Hang on," you're rather happy that you ignored the announcement now. "I thought Jess gave you the location of the speakers and _why _did you need permission?"  
"God knows why she didn't." Matt slides into the spare seat, closing the door and a few soldiers load into the other truck. "And the same with Lester."

The journey to wherever you're going is quiet. There's no Becker. That's not the only thing. You can't concentrate so you could make a mistake. Make one and you know you could blow everything and end up dead. That could really ruin your day. You sigh and run your hands through your hair. _Think positive. _Every positive bone in your body is broken as you round the corner. Or at least, there should've been a corner there. There was this morning. You hear Danny suck in a breath. You don't hesitate. You're out of the car, running across the lot to some soldiers dealing with the public.

The soldiers don't know what happened. One second there was nothing there, then there were creatures. Big, woolly, rhino like creatures. You're not quite sure how many people are dead or seriously injured, but the crowd you have to deal with is in a bad state. There's blood everywhere and one woman is limping. You call the ambulance and tell them to keep the people separate from other people and you'll tell them what happened later. You spin the tale of a small bomb. You order them not to speak to anyone and that the situation is under control. But it's not. The rhinos are no where in sight and everyone's pretty certain they haven't gone back through the anomaly. Matt orders the soldiers to fan out and search the building. Abby loads up a tranquilliser gun because she doesn't agree with the EMDs. Matt and Danny each grab an EMD and motion for Connor and you to stay by the anomaly. You can tell Connor's nervous as he fiddles with his ear piece, making sure it's working.

There's nothing. No noise, no movement, the air's so thick you have a sense of claustrophobia. Connor's earpiece crackles at the same time yours does. Danny's voice meets your ear. _Run! Get out of there! They're coming back! Move! _Then you feel it. The ground starts to shake and you can feel a pounding through your feet. The rhinos are back.

You run. You run faster that you thought you could in heels, but Connor is still ahead of you. There are some buildings up ahead. A DVD rental shop and a garage. Connor breaks the window of the DVD shop and pulls you in. You peer out of the window and see a heard of woolly rhinos stampede round the corner. You're surprised. You thought they were solitary animals.

There's hundreds of them. Literally. You may not be an expert, but you know some thing's wrong. Especially when one crashes into a building across the street and just keeps running, despite the fact that half the building is missing. You pull yourself away from the window. It's getting too warm. But you realise that it's warmer inside the building. You catch Connor's eye and the same thought crosses his mind. He opens the metal doors to the store room and a wall of heat hits you. A fire. And there's a gas station next door. You run. You run even faster than before, out of the building, across the street, past cars but it's not far enough.

There's an explosion from behind to you and you're thrown to the ground as bits of dust and rubble rain down around you.

You hurt. You hurt everywhere. And Connor's unconscious and bleeding. You can feel your own blood soaking your shirt and making you dizzy. But you can't pass out,. You know there's a chance you may not wake up again.

It's no use. You try but nothing works. You make your way over to Connor but that's a far as you get. You collapse, blackness blocking your vision, the sound fading and eventually, the pain too. Then there's nothing. Just, nothing.

And it's bliss.

**I know it's short and I'm really sorry! It's not the end though. No where near. **

**R&R please!**

**Katy.**


	4. Chapter 4

You're awake. The only reason you know is by the pain in your head, sides, back and everywhere else that you have feeling. Beside you, Connor groans. You guess he must be feeling the pain too. "Are you okay?" you're voice is scratchy and it hurts your throat. You try to swallow but your mouth is to dry.

"Yeah." His is the same. His hair is ruffles and has a slight layer of grey dust covering him. There are a few scratches, but other than that he looks fine. Then something occurs to you. You should've been crushed.

You look around. You're sandwiched in between two cars and the only reason you haven't been crushed is because of a large section of the Garage roof balanced on the two cars.

You pull your phone from your pocket and glance at it. Four missed calls from Abby and three from Danny. Then you check the time. 06:00. You swear. It was four when you got to the anomaly site, making it around five that the explosion happened.

"What is it?" Connor asks from beside you.

"It's 6 am."

"So?"

"Connor, we got to the anomaly site at four." the realisation hits Connor and he swears.

There are voices nearby and they're getting louder. You can distinguish Abby and Danny's voices nearest to you, but they're passing.

"Help!"you call out it's nothing more than a pathetic whimper and you kick yourself internally. You hate how you can't even call for help properly. You're eternally grateful Becker isn't in Connor's position.

"Hey!" Connor tries and this time his voice carries. "Over here! Abby! Danny!" their voices return an this time, they're speaking to you.

"Are you both okay?" Danny's voice is anxious.

"As best we can be trapped under all this." Conner tries to move the rubble but you stop him.

"Let them do it. They can see what they're doing." He nods as the rubble shifts slightly.

"Move towards the noise." Danny instructs. You look at Connor. There is no noise.

Then some one starts to bang in the rubble. It's a metallic sound and it echoes through the space that you're in and it rings in your ears. Carefully, you and Connor inch towards the noise. A patch of dust crumble from the make shift roof. It falls right into Connors face and he starts coughing. You laugh. "What's going on down there?" Matt's joined the people trying to free you.

"The dust is getting at Connor's lungs." You reply as Connor struggles to stop coughing.

A light breaks the dark overhead and it burns the back of your eyes. It makes your eyes water and all you can see is white. Odd for six in the morning. You squeeze your eyes shut and you feel arms pull you out and lead you from the rubble. You stumble several times due to the fact that you're keeping your eyes shut, but the arms are always there to hold you up. You wonder which poor sod from the soldiers got you.

You decide, after the tenth time of tripping, now is a good time for you to open your eyes. You blink several times but all you can really see is white and blurs that should be people. Slowly, things start to come back into focus. You realise the light is supplied by flood lights.

You can see Connor sat with Abby and Danny's talking animatedly to Matt. The soldiers are milling around and you wonder who the hell has still got their arms around you, moving you from the wreckage to where the pavement should've been. "I leave you alone for one day and you nearly kill yourself." you can't work out whether the voice is angry or not, but you don't care. He's back. Becker's back.

"Nice to see you too." You mutter, turning your head to face him. He laughs and hugs you. You're caught off guard but you hug him back anyway. He sits you down on the pavement so as to stop you from falling over because you're legs are so sore you can't feel your feet. Glancing over at Connor in the light, you can see that he has more cuts than you'd seen previously and one large one running down his cheek.

"Yeah. Guess it is nice to see you. Are you okay?"

"Other than spending the night under rubble? I'm fine." you smile at him, wondering if his memories been erased from _that _incident.

"I know what you're thinking." You raise your eyebrows. You start to panic. It's never a good thing when someone says that.

"What?"  
"If I remember and what happens now." You blush and he smiles. "I though so." You wait for him to say something because, quite frankly, you have nothing. Danny saves you from the awkward silence.

"Time to head back to get these two checked!" he calls across the street. He never uses the ear pieces unless it was an emergency, and despite you an Connor both have headaches, he still chooses to yell.

"C'mon then." Becker offers you his hand and you take it. He pulls you to your feet, but doesn't let go. He leads you back towards the others and you're smiling.

Actually, it's more like grinning.

**Yeah I know. Way to short. I'll try an update first thing tomorrow I promise.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So, what did people think of the last episode? Next weeks looks awesome! But if the kill Becker off I will actually cry and never watch it again. **

**Anyway. Thanks for the reviews :) a little more of the good stuff. This is dedicated to all of you who read and review, especially ****who pushed me into publishing the chapter :)**

You climb out of the front of the truck. You'd somehow managed to force them to let you sit in the front. You walk into the building with the others, like nothing happened. The ARC is still functioning like it was when they'd left. None of the day team were there though. Someone else is working the ADD and the cleaners are still at work.

"You got them out alive then." Lester is stood by the steps.

"Just." Danny nods.

"Get them checked out." Danny leads you from the room.

"Becker! With me!" Becker detaches himself from the group.

X

The infirmary is oddly empty. There's normally someone in there collecting pain killers or being treated for something. You and Connor are the only ones. "A night under this lot should've killed you." the medic is examining photos of the wreckage. "Still. You didn't get away unharmed."

Connor's got six stitches down his cheek and a cast on his left wrist. His right ankles got a support on it where he's sprained it and he looks like he could do with a good nights sleep. You're no better off. You've got three stitches on you're shoulder, a support bandage on your left wrist and a bandage on your side. You catch a glance of yourself in the mirror and you look...like you spent the night on the streets. Your hair needs a wash, so does the rest of you. You also look like you need a good nights sleep. "You'd best be going. Lester will want to speak to you." the medic ushers you out and you and Connor make your way back to the main room.

When you get there, Jess is just setting up and Lester is waiting patiently. "You two realise that the amount of paperwork you have to fill out if huge." You nod. Connor yawns and that's sets you off.

"I think they need rest first." Becker adds and Connor gives him a thankful look.

"Very well. Miss Maitland, you take Connor home. He's not driving with that on his wrist." he turns to you. "I assume you can get home." you nod. You can, but it's a two mile walk. Becker seems to realise that as, as soon as your heading down the first street, his car pulls up next to you.

"Need a lift?" you nod, climbing in.

"Thanks."

"It's fine. Just tell me were you live." you direct him down street after street, but you're sure he knows where he's going. He always seems to be in the right lane. He eventually pulls up outside your house and you get out of the car, turning to thank him and find that he's out of the car. Looks like he's walking you to the door too. "I said I'd look after you, so I am." he must be staying the night too. You unlock the door, leaving it open for him to follow. You dump your bag and coat before putting the kettle on.

"Make yourself at home. Tea or coffee?"

"Tea please." you nod, pouring the hot water into the mugs and handing him one, putting the milk on the table. You feel completely out of it and every noise echoes in your head. You make your excuses and head upstairs for a shower. Once you're in the shower, you can actually feel the warm water washing the grime from both your skin and your hair. You decide to not spend to long in there or you could end up falling asleep and Becker would have to come in and get you. Talk about embarrassing.

You drag yourself into your room collapsing on your bed. You can't be bothered to wriggle under the covers like you normally do so you just lay there, in the dark, drifting off. You hear Becker's feet on the stairs a few minutes later and the door open. He lifts you up into a sitting position, leaning you against his shoulder as he pulls the covers back. He tucks you in and you feel like a child again. He kisses your forehead gently. "Sleep well." he whispers and you feel a smile tug at your lips. He goes to leave and you reach your hand out, taking his own hand.

"Stay." he stops, but doesn't say anything. "Please?" he pulls his hand from yours, pushing the door closed, the way it was when he found you. You think he's gone and you mentally kick yourself until the bed dips on the other side.

You feel the sheets shift as he pulls them over him and he moves closer. He pulls you to his body, wrapping his arms around your waist, spooning you. **(A/N: really random AN I know, but if you don't know what spooning is, it's a horizontal hug where the males chest is against the Romans back. You generally fit together like spoons. For those of you who did know, sorry for the interruption!) **You lay your head back against his chest, closing your eyes. You smile as you feel the gentle rise and fall of his chest and hear the gentle beating of his heart.

You feel him play with strands of your hair with one hand, the other securely around your waist. You can't see it, but he's smiling.

You'll probably be really embarrassed by tomorrow morning and hell probably never speak to you again, but you actually couldn't care.

You don't care how much Danny will laugh and make fun. You don't care how much detail Abby will bug you for. You don't care how peeved at you Jess will be. You don't care how much Lester threatens to fire you. You just don't care.

All you care about is...well...Becker.

**Good? Bad? More? **


	6. Chapter 6

**If you've noticed, this is now an 'M' story. Don't like 'M', wait until the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews!**

For a moment, you panic. You have no idea whose in your bed, then yesterday hits you. Or, you _think _it was yesterday, but it may have been last week for all you know. You feel like you've been asleep that long.

"Twenty four hours." Becker's voice rumbles through his chest that your head is resting on. "I was beginning to think you were in a coma. You snore too."

"I do not!" You sit upright, poking your finger into his chest.

"Ow!"

"Serves you right for lying!" you slide over to the other side of the bed, checking the time. Seven thirty am. You swing your legs over the edge of the bed, preparing to get up.

Strong arms wrap themselves around your waist, pulling you back. "And you're going where exactly?" Becker mumbles in your ear and he pulls you back across his chair.

"Work. You know, that funny thing that got me stuck in rubble and sent you through time after a psychotic bitch! How did that go anyway?"

"Rather well actually. It turns out it wasn't actually Helen. No idea who though. Sure Connor will figure it out.. stop wriggling!"

You sigh, giving up on trying to get out of his arms. "Work?"

"Nope. Not today. Lester said to take the day off. Connor's been graced with that blessing too, meaning Abby gets to look after him."

"I take it your staying then?" You look up at him.

"If you want me to." he suddenly looks uneasy. You can tell he wants to stay, but doesn't want to intrude.

"Yeah." his face lights up. "I'll need someone to annoy anyway." he laughs. You lay in silence for a few minutes and you feel yourself dropping off again. _Crap! _Your brain snaps back into action. _Don't sleep! He's going to thing you're lazy! _"You gonna let me get up for a shower or not then?"

"Fine. But don't climb out of the window." he lets you go and you slip from the bed grabbing your towel.

You slip into the bathroom, closing the door and leaning against it, breathing heavily. You flick the water on, still trying to get over the fact that Becker, _Becker, _is in your bedroom. You try desperately not to think about him as the warm water washes over your body. You cant help it though. Even as your brushing your teeth you're thinking of him.

After a while, you poke your head round your bedroom door, he's not there. You slip into the room, quickly pulling on your underwear. You find your jeans, and are halfway through looking for your top when Becker walks in. "Where do you keep the-sorry!" he does a quick about turn as he figures you're not wearing a top.

"It's fine." You blush, pulling on your dressing gown. "You can help me look for my top."

"Um, what one?" he's still got his back turned.

"Blue. It _was _on the chair. And you can turn around now." Becker turns, relieved that you're 'covering up'. Becker and you search for a while before he finds it on top of your wardrobe. He throws it to you and you quickly slip it on. Once you've gotten it on over your head, you turn to find Becker staring at you. You meet his gaze and he snaps out of it.

"Sorry." he drops his gaze but you don't say anything. You set about trying to make the bed and he helps. You've got hold of one one side of the duvet before he pulls his half his way. You're pulled off balance. You fall onto the bed and Becker brings the sheets down onto of you. You feel him lay on them, his arms encircling the sheet where you're lying. You poke your head out of the top of the covers, pretending to gasp for air. He chuckles and you cant help but giggle. You haven't giggled in ages! You laugh, but Captain Becker has reduced you to _giggling_! You calm down when you figure out that he's gazing at you. You turn your head so you can gaze at him too, and, like some really cheesy moment in a romantic movie, you feel something inside of you click. You gather he must feel the same too and he slowly leans forwards and kisses you.

You return the kiss and you feel the growing passion in both your mind and his. His hands start to wander, you feel them tracing your sides but you don't push him away. Your own hands are making their way along his chest, creating patterns on his chest.

You jump slightly as his hands work their way up and under your shirt, tracing your stomach and your sides. Your own hands slide under his black shirt, pushing it upwards. He breaks your contact just long enough to remove his shirt, before his lips are on yours again.

His hands are still travelling as you wind one of your hands into his hair, and the other rests above his heart. His hands grasp your top and pull it up over your head, at the same time reversing your positions.

You're now straddling his waist and you can see every outline of muscle on his perfectly toned chest. His eyes are mapping your body too. You travel up over his face, meeting his eyes. You lean down, kissing him again. You're trying to wrap your head around what's happening whilst his hands map up your back and reach the clasp of you bra. A few moments later and the straps are undone. He throws your bra aside, neither of you actually caring where they land.

You make quick work of the rest of his cloths as his lips trace burning lies down your neck and across your chest. A moan escapes your lips as he takes one nipple in his mouth, sucking on it. You squirm slightly and you feel him smile. He moves his mouth back to yours, and you move one hand downwards, stroking him through his trousers. He stifles a moan by kissing your neck. You smile. You push his trousers down and he shakes them off, his pants following. You wriggle down his body, taking him in your hand again. You hear his breath catch in his throat as you begin your work.

You take him fully in your mouth, your tongue flicks over the top and you hear him moan. You twist your head, catching another sensitive spot and another. After a few more minutes you feel him tense up and you smile. He pulls you up in a swift movement and you're confused. He kisses you passionately again and you sigh contently.

He rolls you onto your back, positioning himself at your entrance. He gives you no warning before he pushes himself inside of you and you gasp, breaking your contact. He pauses for a minute, giving you both time to adjust. You pull him down to your lips as he starts to move slowly at first, but soon picking up the pace. You feel your insides start to get warm, and feel him tense.

You can feel the orgasm welling up inside you as he picks up the pace, struggling to keep it steady. He bends his head to your chest, nipping at your chest.

You come, screaming his name. He follows close behind you, collapsing onto the bed besides you. He turns your head towards him and kisses you again, softer and more gentle than before.

You curl up into a ball, resting your head on his chest, sighting contently.

**Are we happy with this? I am, but are you?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Back to a 'T' rating for this one. **

**OMG! Becker with no shirt! Nom nom!**

You struggle to wake yourself up. You have no idea where the hell you are. Glancing around, you spot the telly. You're on the sofa. It's rather uncomfortable. Looking down, you see Becker gazing up at you. "Morning." you kiss him quickly before rolling off the sofa. "You know, I actually don't remember dropping off on the couch. Aw crap! We're gonna be late!" you stop rushing around dressing yourself when you notice that Becker hasn't said anything. "Becker? What's the matter?"

"What happens now then?" he asks it so quietly you can't be sure he said anything. You sit on the sofa by his waist.

"I don't know. What _does _happen now?"

"Well, do we pretend this never happened?" your eyes snap up to his face. You can see he doesn't want that to happen, but he'll ignore it for you.

"No." his head snaps up. "I'm not that type of person." he smiles. "We're together in this." he sits up kissing you quickly.

"We'd better be getting to work then."

X

Ten minutes later and you scramble out of Becker's car. Your in trouble. Lester's called you eight times demanding to know why your late for a meeting with the minister. You rush past Abby and Connor giving them a quick 'hey' as you go, straightening your clothes. Your glad you decided to wear trainers.

X

You have no idea what just happened, but there is a sheet of notes in your hand as you walk from Lester's office. You're pretty sure you managed to fall asleep during that 'important' meeting. So important you forgot what it was about.

You push open the door to the staff room and six heads turn to face you. "Hi!" Abby waves frantically from the couch. You wave. "What was the meeting about?" you shut the door, flopping down on the sofa next to Becker.

"I dunno, but I've got a sheet full of notes that I don't remember writing." You sigh and hand her the notes "I swear, the minister is even more boring than Lester."

"Is that even possible?" Abby mutters. "What the hell is this crap?" Abby hands the notes back to you.

"I have no idea and I wrote them!" you sigh, leaning back against the couch.

"On a different note, we're thirsty." Abby shot the four boys a look and they scattered. As soon as the boys have gone, Abby and Jess lean forwards in their seats. "Sooooo."

"You and Becker."

"Um. Yeah."

Jess lets out a delighted laugh. "Pay up Abby."

"I was three days off!" she objected, but hands Jess a twenty pound note anyway.

"You guys bet on my love life?" You raise an eyebrow.

"You honestly didn't notice?" Becker hands you a cup of tea and you shake your head.

"No. I was busy. With work. Remember?" Becker shrugged.

"Guess so."

The door swings open and Lester walks in looking rough. "I take it you have the notes." You nod. "Any idea what they're about?"

"Nope."

"That makes too of us then." you all exchange glances. The ADD screams into life and you all jump. Jess, Matt, Danny and Becker race from the room, Connor and Abby following at length. Lester stops you leaving the room.

"The Minister in some extra help."

"Am I that hopeless?" You raise your eyebrows.

"No. Just get the anomaly sorted and get back here. Okay?" you nod, making your way to the cars. Extra help. Another word for 'replacement.'

X

The whole car ride there and back was spent with the team interrogating you and now, you're stood in Lester's office waiting for some person to show. Lester's tapping his fingers against his desk. "She's never normally this late." he apologised.

"True. But there is never normally a road block on the main road." you turn to find a woman with brown hair standing in the doorway. "Jess let me in." she explained. "Everything's changed so much! There's a new building, staff, security, even the ADD has changed!"

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

"You must be the PR manager." she extends a hand and you shake it.

"Yeah."

"Jenny Lewis." You raise an eyebrow.

"You're Jenny Lewis?"

"Yes. You seem like you know me."

"I do. Well, not personally. The others spoke about you a lot. Danny the most." You notice Jenny blush.

"Really? Danny?" You nod.

"Can we continue this chat elsewhere please ladies? I have work to be doing." Lester sighs from his desk, not looking up from his paperwork. You laugh, leading Jenny from Lester's office to your own.

"So, how are the others doing?" she asks, sitting opposite your desk.

"Well, Abby and Connor are in a rather stable relationship, Matt and Jess are getting along well and Becker's well...Becker."

"You and him?"

"Yep."

"Thought so. So, what about Danny?"

"A leader, funny and single." you see Jenny's eyes sparkle.

"When do they get back?" You open your mouth to reply but Jess bursts through the door.

"They're back!" she exclaims happily. You grab a set of papers on your desk before heading to meet the others, Jenny in tow. You enter the room and the others turn, jabbering loudly.

"_Please _tell me that's not paper work." Becker eyes the sheets in your hand with disdain. You laugh, kiss him quickly and hand out the papers.

"I'd like to introduce you to my PR assistant. Jenny Lewis."

Danny's head snaps up and Jenny laughs. "Miss me?" she asks teasingly.

"Yes!" Danny cries, picking Jenny up in his arms. You smile and shake your head.

"One week." Abby mutters. Connor frowns. "'Till they're together your twit!"

You laugh and Lester appears outside his office. "Don't you all have paperwork to be doing?"

"But-"

"No buts Quinn!"

You roll your eyes and Jenny laughs. "Some things really don't change."


	8. Chapter 8

**Not so much of the good stuff last chapter and not much here, but I'm trying to get it in!**

The paperwork failed. Ten minutes in and the ADD is busy making you deaf again. You grab Jenny and run to the the hub, coming to a halt next to Connor. "Location?" Matt asks from beside you.

**AN: this is made up because I haven't been to London for a while. **"North-East by two miles. Approximatively seventeen feet tall." You don't hear what else Jess says because Danny and Matt have dragged the team from the room. You're split into two groups by Danny. You, Becker, Matt, Connor and Abby in one car, Danny and Jenny in the other.

"Isn't really fair is it?" Matt asks, climbing into the back.

"Duh." Abby is squashed into Matt as Connor climbs in. "This is Danny we're talking about here. If he crashes, It'll be due to staring at Jenny." Connor nods his agreement. The ride to the anomaly site is mind numbingly boring. The only this stopping you from trying to throw yourself out the car for something to do, is Becker's hand resting on your knee.

When you get to the anomaly site, there's no one there. No public, no animals. No nothing. "Any one else think this is weird?" your voice breaks the silence like you've just dropped a glass jar. "This is meant to be London. It's more like a ghost town."

"I know." Danny cocks his gun, Matt, Becker and Abby following suite. "Get that thing locked Connor." Connor moves forwards and you and Jenny move closer together. There's no sound and the silence is pressing.

"Something isn't right." Matt mutters. "Pair up." Danny suddenly appeared at Jenny's side and Abby gripped Connor's arm tightly. A shadow joins you, and you feels Becker's breath on your neck. Matt loiters near you. "Split up and look for something, anything. I'll stay here and watch the anomaly." Abby leads Connor towards a side street and Danny leads Jenny down the main road. Becker gently pulls you down another road.

"Wouldn't it be better for one person to watch us while the others scout?" You ask, sticking as close to him a physically possible.

"Then one person has to watch three people." Becker stops and you almost walk into him. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." you lie. You shoots you a look. "Bit too quite for London." he nods.

"I know." He lowers his gun and takes your hand. "But I wont let anything hurt you. I promise." he pulls you towards him. He presses his lips to yours. You sigh in content.

There's a 'bang' and Becker takes off back toward the anomaly. You get there at the same time as Abby and Connor. Danny and Jenny are staring in horror at the creature infront of them. "What is that?" you stare at it.

"It's an Incisivosaurus." Connor mutters. "A herbivore."

"Really?" Matt looks at Connor. "Then why did it try yo kill me?" there's a stunned silence.

"We should go." Danny mutters quietly. "Get back to the car." You and Jenny turn and start to hurry up the high street.

"Feels like Helen again." Jenny mutters.

"She's dead I think. Although there is someone else running through the anomalies."

"Great." you walk in silence, the clacking of yours and Jenny's shoes echoes down the pavement. Jenny grabs your arm as you near the cars. Or what were the cars/ they are now a mas of broken black metal. "We should get back to the others." Jenny whispers and you nod. You turn and start to head back. You get halfway and there's the sound of something large moving through the streets behind you. You turn and find a large, grey creature with protruding teeth. "Don't. Move." Jenny breaths. The creature seems to be sniffing around. You see that it's got no eyes. You try to resist the urge to run and Jenny looks the same. The creature is getting closer and it suddenly knows you're there. It tenses and lunged forwards, right at you and Jenny. Jenny disappears behind a parked can and someone grabs your waist and pulls you behind another car. Becker leans round the car and shoots at the creature at the same time Danny does. The creature receives a bullet to either side of his head. Becker helps you to your feet.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. And that was?"

"A future predator." Becker leads you over to Jenny and Danny. Jenny's shaking slightly. "Everyone okay?" Jenny nods. "We need to get out of here. Danny, call for backup."

"Look out!" Connor calls from the anomaly. You turn and see seven more predators heading towards you.

"Run?" Danny asks, not taking his eyes off the predators.

"Run!" Becker grabs your hand and pulls you towards the anomaly. Danny and Jenny are lagging behind slightly but the predators are still gaining. Connor unlocks the anomaly and drags Abby through the anomaly, followed by Matt. Becker drags you through the anomaly and keeps running. You don't stop to see if the others are following you. He pulls you down a slope before stopping in the bushes, Matt skidding down behind you. You lay flat on the ground between Becker and Matt, Becker's arm is pinning you to his body.

You're still for ten minutes before Matt gets to his feet. "It's safe."

"Safe?" you ask incredibly while getting to your feet. "We're stuck in the Cretaceous period with no idea where the others are, let alone ourselves!"

"Calm down." Becker lays a hand on your shoulder.

"Calm down? Calm down! Are you out of your mind? We have no idea where we are, we have no food, water, navigation, anything! We don't even know if the others are alive!" Becker pulls you to him, resting his head against you.

"We'll manage. Abby and Connor did. I know they were more prepared than we are, but we'll manage. We'll look for them, I promise." Becker kisses you quickly and you expect there to be some sort of objection from Matt about keeping public displays of affection hidden. But there isn't any. Looking over at him, you find him watching with sad eyes.

"Matt? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. We should get going. We need to find somewhere to stay before it gets dark."

X

You don't know how long you've been walking but a light rain has started up and you're soaked. Everywhere looks the same. The same trees and the same sounds. The trees are getting larger, with broader canopies. "Stay here." Matt orders before scrambling up a tree. A few moments later and his head re-appears. "C'mon." you and Becker exchange glances before following him up the tree. You find Matt sat on a matt of branches and leaves. "It seems stable enough. We can stay here for the night." Becker looks unsure but you'd go with sleeping on the back of a diplodocus at the moment.

"Fine. We'll take watches." Becker sets his EMD down.

"I'll take first watch. Can I talk to you for a minute please?" he asks, turning to you. You shuffle over to the other side of the tree to where Matt is.

"What's the matter?"

"Look, I'm planning on getting back alive, but if I don't, can you tell Jess something for me please?"

"What?"

"Tell her I love her."

**We're lost in a dark, and very expensive forest... The first person to tell where this quote id from, gets to star in a later chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

**We're going to skip ahead about a month here. You're still with Becker and Matt but there are no signs of any of the others.**

You wake, blinking to the sound of the forest, as the sun rises over the horizon. The forest below you starts to move as creatures begin their foraging for the day. In the distance, a heard of diplodocus raise their heads from the trees they striped bare in the night. In the tree next to you, some monkeys are swinging back and forth, their chattering slowly rousing the two sleeping men either side of you.

"God I hate those monkeys." Matt mutters, pulling himself into a seating position.

"Be glad their only making a racket. You could be having an early shower." Matt pulls a face at Becker before reaching for his jacket. He clambers down the tree to the ground, leaving you and Becker alone.

"One month." You sigh. He pulls you closer to him, resting his head against you.

"We're still here aren't we?" he presses his lips gently to yours.

"C'mon love birds!" Matt calls and you laugh, shimmying down the tree, Becker dropping down next to you. "We'll continue to head South. They must be headed that way too because there was a coastal region up North." there was sense in Matt words the first time round, but now they don't mean much. Even so, you take Becker's hand and walk ahead of Matt.

You stop every now and then to gather the roots and berries that you can eat. Matt mocks you for it, trying to persuade you to hunt, but you'll keep shooting him down. Becker backs you and that pisses him off somewhat.

It's been the same old routine for one month.

Wake.

Walk.

Eat.

Walk.

Drink.

Walk.

Eat.

Walk.

Rest.

Walk.

Sleep.

Always 'heading south' yet there were no signs of the others. Danny and Jenny had probably headed west and Abby and Connor east. At least they still had each other. You hope. You've still got Becker but Matt's on his own. The girl he loved thousands of years away and may never know.

"We should stop for a bit." Matt calls. You nod in agreement and move to sit on a stone as Becker leans against the tree. "Do you know what the date is?"

"Matt," Becker sighs. "We're thousands of years in the past. I have no idea." You know. One month since you left and you know the date oh so well.

"It's Abby's birthday." you murmur. "God I feel sorry for her. Some fucking birthday present this is!" You kick the stone you're sat on in anger, and pain shoots up the back of your heel. Becker crouches down infront of you.

"Hey now." he takes your hands in his. "We'll find her, and it'll be alright." Becker pulls you to your feet. "We keep walking."

X

It's dark before you find somewhere to rest. You climb to the top of yet another tree and settle yourself between Matt and Becker, laying your head on Becker's again. Your eyes are closing by the time you see something odd. "Smoke." you mutter.

"What?" Becker's eyes are closed.

"Smoke!" You sit up-right, heading down the tree.

"Wait!" Matt calls after you. "It could be a fire!"

You shoot him a pleading look. "Please, I need to know!" Matt nods and Becker jumps to the ground as you take off. You run as fast as you can, ducking, dodging and weaving through the forest until you reach a clearing. You burst into the glade and come across a fire. On the other side of the fire are two faces, each brandishing a stick.

"A stick?" you ask in disbelief. "A year here and that's all you cam up with? What if I was some angry tyrannosaurus or something?" You grin at the couple and they grin back and Matt and Danny race into the clearing.

Abby grins and runs forwards. "Oh thank god!" she slams into you and you pull her close. "We though you were dead!"

Connor joins the hug before clapping the boys on the boys on the back. "How's ya find us?"

"She saw your smoke." Becker gestures towards you. There's a silence in the air, a question no one wants to ask. "Danny and Jenny..."

"Are they-?" Abby begins.

"We don't know." Matt sighs, picking up a stick and scratching the dirt. "We're heading south in hope that they'll do the same."

"Same. There was a ocean north, so maybe we'll get lucky. Where do you stay the night?" Connor takes the stick back off Matt.

"In a tree. Dear god, we sound like monkeys." you mutter. Abby nods and Matt scrambles up another tree, checks it and calls back down to you to come up. Becker gives you a boost before following you up the tree.

You settle back into the position you were in before, Abby and Connor now on the other side of Matt.

You hope that tomorrow will bring the relief of Danny and Jenny with it. As you nod off, you remember something. "Abby?"  
"Yeah?"

"Happy birthday."


	10. Chapter 10

After one week of finding Abby and Connor, you're suffering. The whole group is. Connor's got hay-fever, Matt's sprained his wrist, Abby's got a suspected broken arm and you've gut your head. Overall, Becker's the only healthy one.

You're sat by a stream, washing the dried blood from strand of your hair. Next to you, Abby is taking handfuls of water and is washing Connor's hair. Becker is sat talking to Matt about finding anomalies. You don't notice the shadows on the on the other side of the river moving, or something stepping from them. Until someone screams.

Your head snaps up as does everyone else's. You jump to your feet and at the same time you push yourself from the bank into the water. You splash through the water, wrapping your arms round the necks of the two people on the other side of the water. "You're okay!" you laugh happily as Abby splashes through the water, followed by Connor, Matt and Becker.

"Danny! Jenny!" Connor throws himself at the pair.

"Nice to see you too Connor." Danny grins, patting him on the back. "How did you guys meet up?"

"We travelled south-" Becker began.

"My idea." Matt cut in.

"Yes, Matt's idea. We met up with Connor and Abby about a week ago, on Abby's birthday."

"You're injured." Jenny frowned. "What happened?"

"My hay-fever's playing up. Abby hasn't actually punched my yet." Connor squeezed Abby's good hand.

"I fell out of a tree." Abby muttered sheepishly, cradling her bad arm.

"I got attacked my a velociraptor." you shrug.

"I sprained my wrist trying to help her." Matt grinned. "Enough of that, we need to get going and find somewhere to dry off."

To punctuate his words, Connor steps back and promptly falls into the water.

X

You and Becker walk ahead of the others, hand in hand. Danny and Jenny are a few paces behind, Danny's arm around Jenny's waist. Abby and Connor are holding hands beside them and Matt is walking by himself, a sad expression in his eyes. You drop Becker's hand out of guilt. "I need to talk to Matt. I'll catch up." you dart back towards the lonely man. "You're suffering."

"Yup." He nods and keeps walking. "I miss her."

"I bet. I feel horrible."

"Why?" Matt stops walking.

"Because we've all got someone. And your someone is stuck thousands of years away." you don't want to say the next part.

"And may not even like me? I know your thinking it." You nod and run to join up with Becker and the others.

"Is everything okay?" Abby asks as Matt catches up.

"We're fine. We need to keep pressing on before it gets dark." Matt pushes his way to the front, leading the group off.

"Jess?" Abby mutters in your ear, loud enough for only you to hear.

"Yup." You nod. "Don't say anything." Abby nods. Up ahead, Matt reappears, yelling to you.

"There's an anomaly!" he yells and you all start to run. Becker's pulling you along, Danny and Jenny beside you and Abby and Connor just behind. You follow Matt into a clearing and, sure enough, there's the anomaly.

"Where does it go?" You pant, slightly out of breath.

"One way to find out." Danny jumps forwards, through the anomaly. The rest of you exchange glances before following.

There's a blindingly bright light and then the soft floor of the forest had gone and hard concrete meets the soles of your shoes. Glancing around you see buildings. "We're back!" Jenny exclaims, hugging Danny.

"Stay where you are!" you stand still, turning to face the source of the voice. It's an ARC soldier. He's got his gun pointed in your direction and other soldiers are joining the first. There's ten of them before Becker snaps into action.

"Put your guns down!" he demands, stepping forwards at two more black ARC cars pull up.

"Sir!" the soldiers lower their weapons, dazed expressions on their faces.

"What's going on here?" a man climbs out of the trucks, followed by what must be the new team.

"Nice to see they looked for us." you hear Matt mutter. "We're the team." he explains loudly. "I'm Matt Anderson and this is Abby Maitland, Connor Temple, Danny Quinn, Jenny Lewis, Captain Becker and-" he's cut off before he gets to you.

"We know who you are." the man snaps.

"For goodness sake Carl!" A red headed woman slaps his arm. "Forgive him. He isn't always like this. I'm Lucy, the PR professional." you and Jenny glare at her.

"I'm Captain Morgan." A large, buff man steps forwards and you think he'd be better on bouncer duty. Becker stiffens next to you.

Another, younger woman steps forwards. She tucks her brown hair behind one ear as the soldiers set up the ACD. "Vikki. The ARCs technician." Connor sniffs.

"Really? I thought that was Jess' job."

"Oh, only at the ARC. I'm the computer geek out on the field."

Next to her, Carl sighs. "You're all under arrest."

There are numerous cries of 'What?' from you and the team. "They're fine, Carl. Me and Lucy can take them back." Vikki interjects. "C'mon." the gestures for you to follow. You glance up at Becker, whose still glaring at Morgan, and follow Vikki, the others in tow. You, Becker, Connor and Abby pile into the back of Vikki's truck, the others piling into Lucy's. "They're back, Jess. Me and Lucy are bringing them back now." Vikki grins as she pulls away from the curb. "You know, you lot are the stuff of legends now."

"How so?" Connor frowns.

"Well, you've survived the past on numerous occasions, built the ARC and everything in it and are the survivors of the first team."

"Yeah, I guess we're heroes then." Connor grins.

"I wouldn't go that far." Vikki laughs, flashing her ID to the soldier on gate duty. "But legends, yes." Vikki jumps from the truck, pinning her long, brown hair back with a pink clip. Lucy leans from the window of her truck, explaining she is heading back. Vikki nods before leading you inside. She scans her wrist band and your relieved to find that yours still works. You notice that your pace and the other's pace have picked up. You round corner after corner, smiling at shocked friends until you get to the ADD room.

Jess is speaking into her ear piece, frantically typing on the keyboard infront of her. "It's left, look up. There's another behind you, no, _behind _you." Jess sighs, pressing more buttons. She finally gives in. "Fine. Do it your way." she sits back in her chair, closing the window and flicking to the security cameras.

"Is that legal?" Jess jumps at the sound of Matt's voice.

"Matt!" she cries, jumping from her chair and running to him. She winds her arms round his neck, and he hugs her tightly. "I missed you!" you quickly head over the Vikki, feeling the need to give the pair some room. The others split off, Becker and Danny heading off to meet Lester who was leaving his office, a shocked expression on his face. Connor seated himself at the ADD and Abby and Jenny headed over to join you.

"She never stopped talking about him." Vikki laughs. "It was highly frustrating." she suddenly stops laughing and raises a delicate eyebrow. You follow her gaze and find Matt and Jess lip-locked. Danny wolf whistles and Lester rolls his eyes, retreating back into his office.

**Okay, finally wrote this chapter. Carl, Morgan and Lucy will be gone by the next chapter, but Vikki's going to stay to annoy the boys. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the lag between updates! I went to see JLS at Cardiff and lost track of everything, even the time school started! Hope you enjoy.**

The ARC feels different as you step through the doors. The first thing that meets you is the WANTED-CARL GREENWATERS poster. He's been missing since you returned a week ago. The last you heard, Lucy was working across the city in a senior school and Morgan had moved to New York as part of security. You hope Becker never moves.

You head up the corridor and bump into Abby. "Hi!" you smile.

"Off to the menagerie. Really busy sorry!" Abby blurts out, dodging you. You frown. Odd.

You take the corridor to your office and are almost squashed by Danny as he drops from the ventilation shaft. "Sorry, testing security. Totally crap. Have you seen Becker?" you shake your head and he's gone before you can get out a half decent 'hello.' You drop you bag onto the floor under your desk and pick up a folder to give to Lester. You make it to Lester's office and are met by Connor running into you, scattering the folder all over the floor.

"Connor!"

"Sorry, I'll give it to Lester. I have a message for him." then he's gone. You hear Jess try to sneak past behind you.

"What's going on here?" you demand. "Everyone's being so weird!" Jess looks at you, fumbling for an answer. Jenny appears with Danny in tow and grabs Jess.

"Sorry, have to borrow Jess." Matt bursts in a moment later and you point in the direction that they just went. Something is seriously wrong with the ARC team. Sighing, you turn and see Vikki talking quietly to Becker. She laughs before catching sight of you. She smiles, waves and disappears out of the door.

X

You sigh, closing your notebook. Four hours you've been here. Four hours and you've seen none of the team, not even Becker since last night. You know something is wrong when even Lester wont speak to you. You slip the book back into your bag as your phone buzzes.

_Hey. Sorry I'm really busy. Talk to you later okay? Love you lots. :) Xxxx_

It's Becker. You wonder whether to reply and decide that, if you don't, he'll want to know why.

_It's fine. I'm bored ridged. X_

It's not really what he deserves, but you're too hacked off to text any more. You decide you desperately need a hot drink _**(A/N: insert your fave hot drink here) **_You make your way up the empty hallways of the ARC. That's odd because there's always _someone _in the ARC. But there's no one. No sound or movement from any office, just a deadly silence you could cut with a spoon made of cheese.

You push the door to the staff room open and it's pitch black. You move a few paces into the room looking for th switch and you hear the door close behind you. You curse, flicking the light switch. Nothing. You turn back to the door but it won't open. "Bloody hell!" you kick it in frustration. First no one's talking to you now your stuck in a dark room. You reach for your mobile but it's not there. It's still on your desk. Something touches your shoulder and you jump. Someone laughs. It's a deep, vibrating sound that you'd know anywhere. "Becker?" you hiss.

"Hello." he muses, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you closer.

"What the hell is going on here?" you demand and his arms tighten.

"I'm trying to do something here."

"Really? Is everyone else in on this too?" The sudden realisation hits you. "Jess sent the text, Lester kept me busy with paperwork, Connor cut the lights, Jenny kept everyone busy and I bet Matt, Vikki and Danny are on the other side of that door."

"Exactly."

"Can you tell me _why _it's dark?"

"So I hopefully won't mess up." Becker takes a deep breath before continuing. "I've know you my whole life and I can confidently say I've messed up enough time to know what you don't like." you laugh but otherwise stay quiet. Your heart is thumping. "And I know you. I know what you feel, what makes you happy and sad, what winds you up and how you feel towards certain people. And I know what I want is, hopefully, what you want."

"Becker are you-" he cuts you off, turning you to face him. You can vaguely see his face in the darkness and you can see him drop to on knee. You feel your heartbeat get even faster.

"So, I'm telling you I love you and I'm asking...will you marry me?"

**Sorry that it's so short guys! Cliffie I know.**


	12. Chapter 12

**All I'm saying: check the rating**

"_So, I'm telling you I love you and I'm asking...will you marry me?" _

You stare at him, gob-smacked. He's still down on one knee, waiting for your answer.

But you don't have one, you can't speak.

You never thought this would happen to you in a million years but it is happening. You try to speak, but your mouth is dry. You make up your mind.

You nod.

Becker grins, slipping a ring onto your finger. _**(A/N: imagine your favourite type of engagement ring) **_He jumps to his feet, pulling you into a kiss.

The door swings open, light flooding into the room. Connor, Jenny, Abby and Jess pile into the room. Abby and Jess swoop down on you, hugging every inch of visible flesh. The grating pops out and Matt, Danny and Vikki drop into the room. "Congratulations!" Vikki cries, first enveloping you, then Becker.

"Am I the only one in the _whole _ARC that didn't know this was happening?"

"Yup." Matt fumbles into the kitchen, and you hear him open the fridge. You sigh and roll you eyes.

"Fine. You keep that from me, and I'll keep the due date for you paper work hidden." you smirk. Their faces turn to worry.

"Paperwork?" Connor squeaks.

"Yes. Paper work." Abby and Jenny exchange looks before scurrying from the room, Danny, Matt and Jess in tow.

"Paper work? Wow, this lot really are thick!" Vikki laughs and you shrug.

"A necessary lie."

"Sure." Vikki drags out the 'U'. "I'll cover for you two. Just piss off quick." Vikki pokes her tongue out before disappearing.

"Can you get us out of here?"

"How quick?"

"Quick."

"Yours?"

"Yours is closer."

X

Five minutes later and Becker is pushing to door to your house open. You have time to lock the door and drop your keys somewhere before Becker has you pressed against the wall, putting a new meaning to 'stuck between a rock and a hard place'. His mouth searched hungrily for yours, his hands burying in your hair. You moan as he shifts his hips and rubs against you. You push your hands against his chest, pushing him against the opposite wall. His hands move from your hair down to your shoulders and pull your jacket off, swiftly followed by your t-shirt. He fumbles with your bra clasp and you smile, batting his hands away, not removing your lips from his. You slip the bra off your arms, pressing yourself against Becker's chest. His t-shirt is rough against you chest and it reminds you he's still covered. You snake your hands up under his shirt pulling it off his head.

He pulls you into the kitchen, seating you on the table. You're grateful you didn't pull the curtains this morning because it doesn't look like you're going any further.

Becker kicks his shoes and socks of, kissing blazing trails down your neck. You push your own shoes from your feet, using your bare feet to push Becker's trousers down and he steps out of them, pushing your own away. There's an urgent rush that wasn't there before, the desire to have him and have him now! You groan as he bites down on your collar bone gently and you rock your hips. He seems to get the message.

He moves his hips to you entrance jarring them forwards. You grasp his shoulders tightly as he gives you no time to adjust and starts thrusting in and out. His lips trace back up to your own lips, kissing you forcefully. His hands grip your hips tightly as he grows inside you. You feel and orgasm grow inside of you as his thrusts grow even stronger if possible.

You feel the crest of the orgasm hit you and you come screaming his name, but he's not satisfied. He continues to go, building his own orgasm and yours. You come again and again until he's completely satisfied and lets himself go. He leans his head against your shoulder, panting slightly.

**Are people satisfied?**


	13. Chapter 13

You feel satisfied when you blink yourself back to reality. You can't remember which part of the house you fell asleep in, all you know is the floor is really comfy. You roll over and come face to face with Becker. "Good morning beautiful." he smiles, kissing the tip of your nose.

"Morning." you smile. "Um, which part of the house are we in?" Becker opens his mouth to reply, but shuts it again.

"I don't know." he admits sheepishly and he laughs.

"That makes two of us them." you decide that it's time to find out and you push yourself into a seating position, looking around. Coffee table, sofa, chair, TV. "Living room." you inform him. "Behind the sofa for some reason too."

Becker laughs. "I remember now."

"You do? Please fill me in."

"Yeah, remember? We played a game."

"Oh god, yeah." you remember that you two couldn't decide where to go next, so Becker made you pick out of a bowl. First it was in the bath, then against your bedroom wall then behind the sofa. "Ya know, we'd put animal planet to shame." you grin and he pushes you over playfully, propping his body up on his hands above you.

"Hmm." he kisses your nose before rolling off you and standing up, helping you too your feet. "Work."

"Bugger." you take the stairs two at a time, pulling your cloths from your draws. You find some of his cloths that he left here before as the back of one of your draws and you lean over the banister, throwing them at you.

"I never asked, how come you ended up with a house? Most people can only afford flats."

You shrug. "I know people." you pull your shoes on -flat boots- and grab your keys, fiddling with your engagement ring while you wait for him.

He takes you by surprise, grabbing the keys from your hands. "My turn to drive." he kisses you quickly, leading you from the house. You roll your eyes, locking the door behind you.

X

Jess, Jenny and Abby meet you at the entrance to the ARC and don't even let you get in the door before they've dragged you off away from Becker. "You need to let us know your wedding date when you decide on one." Jess informs you.

"You'll need a dress." Jenny points out.

"And bridesmaid dresses for your three." you point out.

"Thank you!" Jess hugs you before scuttling off down the corridor to the ADD, probably running over wedding dress designs.

"I need to check on the mammoth. You should come and see Rex too. He misses you." Abby grins before taking off after Jess.

"Shall we?" Jenny laughs and you two follow the dust streaks down the corridor. "So, was last night fun then?" Jenny smirks.

"Well, I couldn't remember where the heck we were when we woke up this morning" you grin.

"Fail. Where were you?"

"Behind the sofa."

Jenny bursts out laughing. "Oh dear! I won't be able to look at your sofa again! Not to mention Becker!"

You open your mouth to reply, but you're cut off by the ADD blaring out. "Any bets my overprotective fiancée wont let me near the anomaly?"

"You're on. Ten meters."

"He'll send me back."

**A short filler chapter. Vikki was missing I know, but she's...planning.**

**Send me your ideas of what the girls dresses should be. Remember to add '*' in the links because other wise they wont post.**


	14. Chapter 14

**OMG!OMG!OMG! 101 REVIEWS! EEEEEK! SOOOOO HAPPY! :D Posted this as soon as the clock hit midnight and the date changed to 06/02/2011 cause today's a special day. * Cue birthday music ***

**Happy reading :)**

You rush to the cars as fast as you can, not to get there quicker, just to that you beat Becker. You get there at the same time as Connor and Abby skid round the corner. You hop into a car with Vikki in the passenger seat, Connor, Jenny and Abby getting in the back. "Where have you been?" you ask Vikki.

"Planning. Congrats by the way." she grins. Becker leans in the window next to you.

"And you're going where exactly?"

"Same place as you unless Vikki gets lost." you shrug and motion for Vikki to go. Becker pulls his head out of the door just as the truck lurches forwards. You glance back as he gets into the other car, quickly on your tail and smile. "You in on the bet too?" you turn back to Vikki.

"I've lost. I was betting on him not letting you come at all." she grins. The drive there was less eventful than a dead parrot. Once you get there, things don't seem very different. The street is empty and quiet. Almost too quiet.

Before the engine has even died properly, Becker's at the door. "Stay here." he demands. "Something isn't right." you shoot Becker a defiant look. "Jenny, you stay too." Jenny nods and you turn to her.

"Pay up."

"Oh no, no, no!" Jenny shook her head. "It needs to be just you." you poke your tongue out. After a few minutes, Becker re-appears.

"There's a few members of the public round the corner. Jenny, you can deal with them." Jenny nods, hopping from the car. "You're going back." you glare at him.

"Why?" you demand.

"Because I don't want you getting hurt."

"So? That's never stopped you before."

"I'm not loosing you and I said so. You go by choice or I'll take you back by force."

"Is that a threat?" Becker's gaze isn't strong, but pleading. You were halfway opening the door, but now you close it again, nodding.

"Thank you." he leans in through the window, kissing you gently. The soldier in the car drives you back to the ARC and your phone buzzes.

_You win :)_ Jenny. You smile.

X

It's later that night when your phone rings. It's midnight and Becker isn't back yet. It's also Matt whose calling you. "What's up?" you ask, sitting up.

"There was an explosion an hour ago." Matt explains carefully and, suddenly, you're all ears. "Becker was out in the field and no ones hear from him." you're shaking your head and tears are falling. "Are you there?" you don't reply, a sob escaping you. You hear him tell the driver to 'hurry up, Temple'. You sink to the floor beside your bed, not bothering to wipe the tears away as you pull your knees up to your chest, hands pressing against your eyes.

You hear the front door open and Abby's footsteps as she quickly makes her way across the hallway and up the stairs to your room. You feel her sink down next to you, pulling you into a hug. Jenny's on your other side, gripping your hand. "I'm sorry." you hear Abby murmur. "They're still looking and they wont stop." her words mean nothing to you. Engaged yesterday and now, little over twenty four hours later, you've lost him.

You sit for the best part of an hour, the girls crying with you. You hear your front door open and hear Matt and Danny curse downstairs so loud, you could hear every syllable of the ten word curse. You raise your head. Probably someone trying to break in now. Just what you need. You pull yourself to your feet, still crying, making your way to the stairs. You start down them stopping halfway as the doorway comes into view.

**Hmm...do I stop here? Or do I keep writing? **

**Decisions.**

**Decisions.**

**Decisions.**

**Thinking...Thinking...Thinking...Thinking...Thinking...Thinking...Thinking...Thinking...Thinking...Thinking...Thinking...Thinking...Thinking...Thinking...Thinking...Thinking...Thinking...Thinking...Thinking...**

**Thinking...Thinking...Thinking...Thinking...Thinking...Thinking...Thinking...Thinking...Thinking...Thinking...Thinking...Thinking...Thinking...Thinking...Thinking...Thinking...Thinking...Thinking...Thinking...**

**Thinking...Thinking...Thinking...Thinking...Thinking...Thinking...Thinking...Thinking...Thinking...Thinking...Thinking...Thinking...Thinking...**

**Nope. Who wants more? :D**

You stop dead, your tears still falling and slowly drying on your face. You let go of the banisters, running down the stair, taking a running leap from the third steps, throwing yourself of the figure in the doorway so hard you both nearly end up on the floor.

"I thought you were dead!" you cry hysterically, burying your head into Becker's dust smeared shoulder.

"No chance." Becker doesn't kiss you, just holds you tightly, moving you enough so he can close the door. You stay like that for ages an eventually realise that the others have migrated into your living room. You and Becker follow them and find that Abby's made tea and put a film on.

The only spare seat is the armchair and Becker sits in that. Given no other choice, you go to sit down on the floor by his feet, but he pulls you towards him so you end up curled on his lap for the duration of the film.

And you're quite happy to stay like that too.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the update lag, I had some writers block and decided to create my own website (see profile for details.) To sort out the dress issue, I'm going to post four links (just remove the spaces) at the end. Put 'A' 'B' 'C' etc. in your comment. (if you comment that is. Please do! :))**

"What about that one?" Abby asks. You, her, Jenny and Jess are sat on your living room floor around your coffee table. In front of you, there are sixteen wedding dress magazines and four cups of hot chocolate. Abby is currently pointing to a picture of a strapless, white satin dress with a wavy skirt and satin belt.

"Maybe." you turn to see Jenny's suggestion. A white, full-length strapless silken dress with a princess line bodice and full skirt flaring from the low hip. "Does it have to be white?" you sigh, head in your hands.

"Not really." Jess shrugs. "But a white wedding dress _does _symbolise purity of the soul and Becker's keen on white wedding dresses."

"White it is then." you grin as jess slides her choice over to you. It looks as though, and you're probably not far off, it's based on a Roman design. There's a small, intricate gold design around the waist and the skirt looks as though there's lots of layers of feathers or nets. It looks rather soft and delicate.

"Connor picked this one out."

"Oh, Christ save me then." you roll your eyes heavenward, trying not to look at the dress but your curiosity gets the better of you. Your mouth falls open. "What the? _He _chose _this_?"

"Yup." The dress is white with the faintest of pinks for a sash. The bodice is covered in small sequins and the skirt has an over lay with a silky train underneath.

"Danny and Matt combined ideas so it's not the best." Jenny slides a laminated piece of paper over the wooden surface.

She's right. It's not the best, but it's got some potential. It was white -again- and looked as though the material had been wrapped around the body. There was a sequin design going down the left side and it had a train. "This isn't going to be cheap, it is?" you sigh.

"Nope." Abby smiles happily. "Becker's leant you a wad of cash to help."

"I suppose I don't want to know where he gets all the money from." You sigh, a slight smile on your face.

"Don't worry." Jess winks. "It's clean."

"It better bloody be." you mutter, pulling the flower arrangements towards you. "What do you think?" you ask the others. "Me and Becker picked them out this morning." The flower ideas are simple; pink orchids in white vases.

"Beautiful." Jess smiles. "Becker pick them out?"

"Yeah. His mother used Pink Orchids at her wedding so he decided to do the same."

"What about your bouquet?" Jenny leaned forwards in interest.

"Well, that's going to have to depend on the dress we settle on. Becker's keen on roses, orchids and tulips."

"Tip: not all three." Abby's phone starts vibrating it's way across the table and she pounces on it. "Hey Connor. What? Damn it! I said ten!" Abby hangs up quickly.

"Every thing alright?" you ask.

"No. Becker. ETA five minutes." no one moves for a second, then everyone's in motion.

Jenny sweeps up the dress ideas and jumps the stairs two at a time, shoving the magazines under the mattress. Abby takes the flower arrangements and Jess covers the accessories. You re-arrange the living room, flicking on the TV and flop onto the couch with the girls as the front door open. Becker's head appears over the back of the sofa.

"Hello." he grins, kissing the tip of your nose. "Productive day?"

"Nope. House programs mainly." you smile at him innocently and he sits down next to you, wrapping his arms around you. Danny settles himself on the floor by Jenny's feet, switching the channel to football. Connor sidles past, grabbing the remote and sitting on the arm of the armchair that Abby's sat in, handing her the remote.

You can see Jess doesn't really know where to look. A lot of romance and no one for her. You know that, orriginally, you thought her and Matt would be a good couple, but you realise that there's at _least _16 years between the two of them and that that's a little...weird to say the least.

So you vow that, by the time your wedding rolls around, Jess _will _have someone to call her own.

**Please, don't forget to choose your favourites! :)**

**A- (Abby's choice) **http:/ w ww. m/beau tiful-strap less-wedding- dress-wavy-skirt/beautiful -strapless-wedding-dress-wavy-skirt-fro nt-view/

**B- (Jenny's choice) **http:/w . com/be autiful-full-length -strapless-silk-wedding-dre ss-with-princess -line-bodice/

**C- (Jess's choice) **http:/w .com/Pic tures/web/p/j/m/BB0903 _awards_best_dress_ma

**D- (Connor's choice) **http:/ dingdressess .uk/3193-5 882-large/a-line-princess-strapless-chapel-train-s atin-wedding-dress-for-brides-2010-style-

**E- (Danny & Matt's choice) **http:/w .uk/3198-5892 -large/a-line-princess-straples s-chapel-train-taffeta-wedding-dress-for-b


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, so after several of you pointed out, the links don't work. so please visit my profile and click the links then vote on my poll please :) sorry guys.**

**still love you :)  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the reviews guys :) the winning dress is Jess' choice with 9 votes. Second was Jenny's with 8, Connor's with 6, Matt/Danny's choice with 2 and finally, Abby's with 1. :D**

**If you don't like the chosen wedding dress you can always skip the chapter...no?...you don't like that idea...well...there you got. Start reading :)**

You smiled as Abby adjusts the wedding dress. You chose Jess' dress in the end. Simple yet elegant. Jess has fixed small, white faux pearls into your hair and Jenny's draped a diamond necklace around your neck. You've chosen not to have bridesmaids, but the three girls have still picked bridesmaid dresses out to wear.

Jess is wearing a hot pink, strapless mermaid dress with a diamanté pattern around the bust. She's wearing matching pink heeled sandals and her hair's in a plait down her back. Abby is wearing a bright blue strapless dress that flowed off her like water. Again, matching shoes. Jenny's dress in knee length, strapless and black with a baby pink belt around the middle.

You haven't invited many people. Just Lester, Connor, Abby, Jess, Becker, Matt, Danny and a few other people from work. The girls head from the room and moments later the music starts up.

You're shaking as you leave the room and walk steadily down the isle. You reach Becker, taking his outstretched hand, smiling. The Vicar begins the sermon and you use this time to reflect on your time with Becker.

"_Well Sam, it was nice knowing you and if we get out of this alive, you really can't say anything."_

"_They wouldn't believe me anyway." You nod as he stands up to join you. Looks like he can be brave. Becker and Matt are running towards you now, Abby following. You can't care whether tranquillisers or really bullets hit the creature first. _That was the first time you thought that Becker still cared.

_Becker unlocks the truck as he nears it and you slide into the back without hesitation. He follows you, slamming the door shut and locking it. Once you're inside the metal box, you look out the window and laugh. Becker gives you a weird look before leaning over to look outside. You try and ignore the close proximity of your bodies."I don't think they'll hurt us." Becker unlocks the door and opens it. The Dimetradons move back a little."You can test that theory." He laughs again and slides over you and jumps from the truck. _That was one of the best days at the ARC and one of the worst days

"_Please stay safe." you mumble, so quietly that you don't know if her hears. But you know he does when he turns. He placed his hand on you cheek and before you know it, he's kissing you. It's gentle, soft, loving. And you give it back. Every last bit._

"_I leave you alone for one day and you nearly kill yourself." you can't work out whether the voice is angry or not, but you don't care. He's back. Becker's back._ That was the day when you remembered that you loved him.

_His hands start to wander, you feel them tracing your sides but you don't push him away. Your own hands are making their way along his chest, creating patterns on his chest. _You shake that thought from your head, for fear of blushing. Then something occurs to you, it's completely unrelated but- where's Vikki? You haven't seen her since...well... the day after Becker proposed.

"Do you, **Enter your name here** take Captain Becker to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" You turn your head to look at Becker, meeting his gaze.

"I do." You feel a smile spreading across your face.

"Then, do you, Captain Becker, take **Your name here** to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do." Becker's voice is stronger than yours had been by some degree of force. The vicar smiled and Danny steps forwards, placing two gold rings on the open bible. Becker reaches for the first ring, speaking he picks up the gold metal. "With my body I honour you, all that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you, within the love of God, The Father, The Son and Holy Spirit." He slips the ring onto your finger. You repeated the process, breaking eye contact with Becker long enough to slip the ring onto his finger.

"Then, by the power that God had granted me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Becker lets your right hand drop bringing his now free hand to the back of your head. He leans in and gently presses his lips to yours. The church erupts in applause and you smiled.

At the back of the church stands Vikki, just out of your eye sight.


	18. Chapter 18

You and Becker wander around the guests in the town hall, smiling and thanks people for coming. You find Vikki stood at the back wearing a black evening dress. "Vikki!" you smiled happily. "Where have you been?"

"Here and there." Was her reply. Her voice seemed different, sad almost. "Congratulations guys."

"Vikki? Is something wrong?" Becker asks, stepping forwards. Matt suddenly appears at Vikki's side, guiding her off the the edge of the crowd. You see Matt tell her something and Vikki nods. Matt hands her something and Vikki smiles at him, hugs him and heads off to talk to Jess.

"Right. Because that wasn't weird or anything." you mutter.

"Don't worry bout her." Matt smiled reassuringly. "Someone she knew just died, that's all."

"Oh!" you feel rather selfish for not realising that that was probably the reason she was wearing black. "Who was it?"

"Our father." Matt smiles slightly before excusing himself.

"Wait, _our _father?" something clicks in Becker's brain. "They're siblings?"

"Can't say I saw _that _coming." you blink.

"Excuse me!" Everyone turns to look at Danny. "I hate to interrupt everyone, but it's time for the bouquet and garter toss." The room splits into three people; Married couples(Lester, other ARC members), Single women (Jess, Abby, Vikki, Jenny) and Single men (Connor, Danny, Matt). You smile, turning your back on the single girls. You count to three silently before throwing the bouquet over your head. You turn to see whose caught it and you smile at a blushing Jess. "Now, the garter toss!" Becker leads you over to a chair that has been placed in the middle of the room and sits you down. You've made it quite clear that Becker is using his hands, not his teeth to remove the lace. Thankfully, he remembers this. He disappears under your skirt for a few seconds and you try to ignore the wolf whistles.

Becker re-emerges, getting to his feet. He ping's the garter to the boys and, much to everyone's amusement, it land on Matt's head. Now, this is funny for a few reasons:

Matt is looking rather stunned

Jess knows what's about to happen next

So does Matt

Jess is blushing as she's being led over to the chair you have just vacated

Matt looks rather uncomfortable about the whole situation.

Jess is sat on the chair blushing like mad. Matt looks like he wishes he was anywhere but here and you smirk. "C'mon Matt!" you call. "Not like you don't want to!" he shoots you a death glare but gets down on the floor anyway. Matt slips the pink fabric up Jess's leg just enough to get the garter up over her ankle to its respective place. You smile as he helps Jess up.

As the music starts again, you notice that Matt and Jess are stood together. Jess is stood lightly infront of Matt and you notice that she's trying to hold the fact that her hand is in Matt's. You nudge Abby and Jenny. "Matt and Jess." you smirk and they grin. The three of you saunter over. "So." You notice they let go of each others hands. "Oh, no. don't let go just cause we've turned up." you smiled sweetly.

"Yeah. Otherwise I'm sure Danny would be happy to inform everyone of your relationship" Jenny smiles sweetly.

"Are you blackmailing us?" Matt asks incredulously.

"Yes. I think they are Matty." Vikki merges into existence at your side.

"Matty?" Abby spluttered. "Oh dear. Best hope the boys don't get hold of this!" Matt rolls his eyes, grabbing Jess's hand and pulling her off to the dance floor.


	19. Chapter 19

You're shattered when Becker shakes you awake at half past four in the morning. "Anomaly?" you mumble sleepily.

"Nope. It's just we need to go if you want to catch the plane in time." you struggle out of bed and Becker helps you to get dressed. You can't remember much after the party. You spy your suitcase in the corner and vaguely remember Becker having packed it just before the wedding. You still don't know where you're going. You know the flight will take about five hours and you're going somewhere warm. Warm rules out Finland and Russia leaving Cyprus, Greece, Canary Islands, Egypt, Jordan, Syria, Turkey, Israel and Africa. To be entirely honest, you couldn't care less where you go as long as you're with Becker.

X

You're pretty sure you fell asleep in the car on the way to the airport, waiting for the plane and on the plane because Becker's shaking you awake and it's one in the afternoon UK time. "What time is it?" you mutter.

"UK or where we're going?"

"Where we're going." you roll your eyes. Becker opens his mouth to reply but the captain's voice crackles over the speaker.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is Captain Murdoch speaking." you pray to your personal god that this Murdoch isn't like Murdoch from the A-Team. "We'll be landing at Paphos International airport in roughly ten minutes." _Paphos? _You mouth across to Becker and he grins. You almost throw yourself across the seat to hug him as the captain continues. "The weather is a sunny 24° in Paphos and the local time is three in the afternoon. We thank you for choosing Cyprus Airways and hope to see you soon." once the speaker clicks off, the plane begins to descend.

"Cyprus!" you squeal.

"Glad it meets with your approval. Jess and Jenny helped me pick out somewhere to stay and Abby packed your bag."

You gin, smiling in relief. "Well, that puts me at ease. I was worried I'd have to go out and buy a whole knew wardrobe!" Becker sticks his tongue out at you and smiles, squeezing your hand.

X

Becker pulls up in a blue, Kia Rio. He opens the boot for you and you raise an eyebrow at him. "What?" he asks, loading the cases into the boot.

"You don't look impressed."

"Not what I'm used to."

"Oh?" something occurs to you: you've never seen his car before. "What do you normally drive then?"

"A black BMW M3 Coupé." he replies casually.

"Right. Where are we going?" Becker holds the door open for you and you slide into the car.

"Vikki's got a place out here that she's been kind enough to rent us. Sort of a 'sorry for being moody' present. It's a sea-front château with a private beach attached.

"Hm. Two weeks in a château and a private beach all to ourselves." you smile knowingly at him and he smirks.

"You need to get your head out of the gutter."

"Or maybe you need to get your head in it."

**Okay. Just a quick filler to make sure you know I'm not dead. For those of you who read 'Time well spent' I'm still writing the next chapter. Bear with me.**

**Love you all :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Right, after today, I won't update till Thursday. Thursdays the day I get my results back for part of my Biology GCSE so either writing will cheer me up, or be a release for some of the joy.**

**Enjoy the chapter :)**

You rummage through your suitcase pulling bikini out of the suitcase. It looks like Abby's brought a whole knew wardrobe, not to mention the suitcase. There are new flip flops, tops, skirts, shorts, a dress, hell, there's even new underwear. You slip the tiny piece of fabric on, comb your hair back, wrap yourself up in a towel and head down to the beach. You find a secluded part of the beach in view of Becker and surrounded by rocks.

Becker's already in the water but he spots you, waves and starts to swim back to shore. You turn your back to him, slipping off the towel and laying it down on the floor. As you go to sit down, pair of wet arms wind around your waist. "Hilary!" you cry out in alarm.

"Ye-e-e-s?" Becker replies, drawing out the 'e' and you can't help but roll your eyes as his poor attempt to seem innocent

"Get off me!"

"Oh, c'mon. The waters warm!" His arms tighten. You can feel the water dripping off him and running down your back and your waist from where he's holding you. It is, as he said, warm. Becker shakes his head, spattering you with yet more water.

"I don't care! I'm staying dry!" you shriek, trying to wriggle out of his grip. Becker stiffens and you're overwhelmed with a feeling of dread. You know that that was probably the wrong thing to say. You stop wriggling in his grip, knowing that you've crossed the line.

Becker turns you round and picks you up in a fireman's lift. He starts to walk down the beach then begins to jog. All you can do is watch as the soft, white, _dry_ sand is slowly replaced with soft, white, _wet_ sand and then water.

The water reaches Becker's waist before he stops. The water's lapping at your calf muscles and he was right. It _is _warm. The water tickles you leg slightly as the waves cause the salty sea water to move up and down slightly. You slowly start to relax, expecting him to put you down now. He does.

He drops you.

"Argh!" you cry as your head bobs under the water. Once your under though, you force your eyes open and your surprised at how clear the water is. There's a school of multi coloured fish a little way off and you can see all the details of Becker from his waist down. It's quite a nice view. Running out of air, you push back to the surface, winding your arms around Becker's neck as you break the water line. "That. Wasn't. Fair." you punctuate by moving closer to Becker until your lips are almost touching. At the last second, you pull back. "Fancy a swim?" you ask, laughing as he groans. "Ah, c'mon Hil, don't be such a downer." you grin, swimming away from him, knowing all too well what he wanted.

You swim parallel to the shore for a few minutes but when you turn back, there's no Becker. "Hil? Hilary! Becker!" you call but there's no answer. Something touches your leg and you squeak in surprise, jumping back. Becker surfaces besides you. "What the hell?" you cry, trying to calm your startled heart.

"We equal now?" he smirks down at you.

"In which way?" you groan exasperatedly. "You threw me in the water so I deny you a kiss, so you sneak up on me! How's that _fair_?"

"Do I get a kiss now?" he appears to have ignored you. You roll your eye but grin and feel obliged to do so. You intend it to be a quick kiss, but Becker has other ideas.

He pulls you flush against him and you can tell you're not getting back to shore.

"Becker." you moan into his shoulder, losing all thoughts of what the heck his first name is meant to be. His hands begin to snake across your back to your bikini top clasp. His hands leave blazing trails on your skin that make you shiver.

The feeling of soggy material is suddenly gone and one of Becker's hands has taken it's place, the other is pressed into the small of your back. His lips trace along your jaw line to your lips, his mouth claiming yours. The hand on your chest starts to massage slowly, something he's never done before. You're not complaining though.

You lift one leg to wind around his hips, your foot working his swimming shorts down. He hoists you up so you have to wind your legs around his hips to stay there and his lips travel to your throat, kissing you and you gasp and shiver. That's going to leave a mark.

You feel him pressing into you and you honestly can't remember him removing your bikini bottoms, but they're gone.

You wriggle on him and he smiled into the kiss. He moves his hips slightly and you suddenly slide down his length. You break the kiss with a surprised gasp. He gives you no time to adjust as he starts thrusting. Each time he hits a nerve inside of you and you clench tightly. You exchange brief kisses, but Becker contents himself with kissing along your jaw line and every other bit of bare flesh he can get out.

"Fuck." you moan, leaning your head on his shoulder. This only supplies him with the opportunity to nibble your earlobe. You can feel the crest of the orgasm welling up inside you and it's making you feel slightly dizzy. Becker's teeth nip the underside of your chest and that is the last straw. You scream Becker's name, throwing your head back, Becker following closely behind.


	21. Chapter 21

**So, I'm happy today :) I got a 'B' in part 1/3 of my Biology GCSE exam. I think that's pretty good seeing as I was only 14 when I took it :)**

After yesterday's...events...you're reluctant to rise from your warm, cosy bed and you pillow. Also known as Becker. You can feel the gentle rise and fall of his chest, and hear his heartbeat in one ear. The other ear picks up the sounds of the beach and the wildlife.

Becker stirs under you and rolls over. Because of your position, you're rolled over him and propelled towards the end of the bed. You're millimetres from rolling off the edge when Becker wraps his arms around your waist, stopping you. "Bed not comfy enough?" he chuckles into your shoulder.

"Shut up." you mumble, wriggling out of his embrace. "You're cooking breakfast." his face falls.

"What did I do to deserve that?"

"Hm. Well, you did loose my bikini top yesterday. Didn't you?"

"Oh, c'mon!" he groans and you poke your tongue out.

"Hop it." you disappear into the shower and Becker pulls himself out of bed.

By the time you get to the kitchen, Becker's been busy for at least fifteen minutes and you expect something to be burnt. "Right. I've scraped the burnt bits off the toast, thrown the charcoal parts of the bacon out and didn't bother with the eggs." he sets a cooked breakfast, minus the eggs, out infront of you. "And the house is still standing. This meet with your approval?" you grin and lean across the table giving him a swift kiss.

"Thank you."

"Right. What are the plans for today?"

"Well," you reply, swallowing your mouthful, "Shopping's a thought. Souvenirs and postcards." Becker shrugs.

"Feel free."

You raise your eyebrows. "Is everything okay? You _never, _and I mean _never _agree to shopping."

As it turns out, Becker seemed willing to shop and sight see for the first week. But second week, was his choice. You spent most of it on the beach or in bed.

In fact, by the time there are only two more days left of the holiday, you know the bed more than you know the beach!

Not that you're complaining...

**Okay, I'm sorry it's short but I've come to a dead end. You currently have 3 choices**

**Continue the story. (If you choose this option, please supply some ideas as to what you'd like to see happen.)**

**I can finish the story here**

**I can write a sequel.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay, this chapter comes with special thanks to ****Mew Tohru Kun, Cooper101, Ruthibobs and DestinChild. Their ideas will be coming into play soon. However, this is Mew Tohru Kun's idea with a pinch of Ruthibobs' . Enjoy :)**

You roll your eyes as you delete another few 'Congratulations' emails. Even though you've been married to Becker for five weeks, three days, eleven hour and twenty-three minutes, (not that you're counting) you're still getting emails from people congratulating you. You rub your hands over your face. Three anomalies in the three weeks you've been back from the honeymoon. Even though there is a lack in anomalies, the team have put on quite a show.

Connor and Abby moved into a new flat.

Matt and Jess stared to date.

You got a new boss called Burton.

Connor started to follow Burton around like a lost puppy.

Lester officially declared his hatred towards Burton.

Vikki left the ARC and now works in hospital.

Matt and Jess broke up after an argument that wasn't their fault. In all respect, it had been Connor's.

Speaking of couples, you're reminded that there's something you still haven't told Becker. Something important.

You're jolted from all thoughts of that 'matter' by the anomaly alarm. You get from your desk, grabbing your coat and heading towards the hub. You meet Abby coming out of the menagerie, a frown on her face. "What's the matter?" you ask her.

"I can't find Connor."

"He's probably in a geek convention somewhere." Abby smiles slightly but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"I hope so." you reach Jess and she's typing frantically, a frown on her features. "What's up?"

"The anomaly," the field coordinator frowns, "Is in the ARC." you and the team exchange worried glances. That's never good.

"Where?" Abby asks again.

"Um," Jess opens her mouth to reply, but a scream cuts her off.

"Shit! Get everyone out!" Becker instructs, as Matt and Abby head off towards the noise. "Get out." he turns to you, kissing your forehead before chasing after the others.

Once their gone, the room flashes red as Jess send out the evacuation order. People jump from their seats and run down the corridor. Above the noise of feet pounding against the floor, you can hear screams and creature noises. You jump the steps up to Lester's office.

"Sir!" Lester's on his feet. "You need to leave." Lester looks at you, then to Jess.

"I take it I can't say anything to make you and Miss Parker leave?"

You shake your head. "Jess still has feelings towards Matt and you know I wont leave without Becker."

Lester nods. "Good luck."

You head back out to Jess whose gone quiet. "Everyone's out." she muttered. "I can't get hold of the team." Your stomach drops.

"Becker?" You ask wearily into your earpiece. "Becks? Hil?" no reply. "Connor? Abby? Matt? Anyone?" Again, nothing. Only static greets you. "Maybe they just can't hear us. Maybe it's us, not them." Jess nods. It's a possibility. You head to the door and Jess follows. Once your at the door your earpiece begins to work again.

_I can't hear them! _Connor hisses.

_Try again! _Abby demands, in the same hushed tone.

_I'll try. _You hear Becker sighs. At least he's alive. _Jess? Babe? Anyone?_

"We can hear you." you reply. There's a crashing behind you and you turn to find Jess. Her eyes are wide and there's a few files at her feet.

_Crap! Run! _Becker seems scared.

"Relax. Jess just dropped some files."

_They know where you are! Get in Lester's office! _You turn from the door, running towards Lester's office. You grab Jess's hand on the way past, both pairs of heels clacking against the floor. You slam the door shut as two, but ugly creatures, enter the room. Jess whimpers.

"Future predators."

You swear as she names the creatures. "Someone tell me this office is strong enough to hold them."

_How many are there? _Connor asks.

"Two. How many are there _meant _to be?"

_There's five in total. The glass will struggle, but it'll hold. You need to get out of there. _

_How the hell do they do that? _Matt snaps in the background.

_The ventilation shaft will hold both your weights. It travels through the roof of your level, and the floor of the level above._

"You hear that?" you ask Jess and she nods. "Lets go." you slip your shoes off and Jess follows suit. Your both glad you wore jeans instead today. You pull the grating from the wall, trying to ignore the creatures scratching against the glass. Sooner or later they're going to figure out that the easiest way to open the door is via...no. You can't think about it because it'll happen. You clamber into the vent, pulling Jess up behind you. "Where are you?" you ask the others.

_Corridor seven. The anomalies locked._ Connor replies.

X

Crawling along the ventilation system is one of the scariest things you have ever done. The only sound is two sets of breathing. You've been crawling for at least fifteen minuets and you swear to God you are lost. You've lost contact with the others. Jess is pretty sure you're in 'Vent Junction'. IE, where all the vents cross.

You crawl for another few feet before the venting under Jess gives way. She squeaks and falls through the hole. You crawl back to the hole. "Jess?"

"I'm okay." she sticks her head up and smiles.

"Can you get back up?" Jess judges the large gap and shakes her head.

"Just keep going. I'll see you at the other end." she smiles and disappears. You're on your own. Not long after and you decide to get out of this particular vent. No sooner have you dropped into a new vent and slid the panelling back into place, you hear the glass in Lester's office finally give way. You curse internally, and drop into another shaft. You start to crawl frantically, praying Jess has the sense to drop down a few levels too.

X

An hour later and you're still alive. You've also just reached the end of the ventilation system your in.

You kick the grating off and drop into the knew room. The armoury. You've never been so happy to see guns in your life!

You grab one of the EMDs off the shelf and grip it tightly. You take a deep breath, remember everything Becker taught you, and open the door. Nothing. The corridor is, thankfully, silent. You internally flip a coin, and head right.

You head down the corridor, past the wrecked labs. The fact that tables have been upturned, plants destroyed, computers ripped from their sockets and the rooms are in general turmoil, is a good sign. It means that the predators have already been there. The only problem is the menagerie, two floors above. Although the menagerie had reinforced steel panels to cover both doors and windows in lock-down, it'll still attract the predators.

You move down the corridor, wondering where the hell the others are. You turn the corner and stifle a scream. Connor jumps back, EMD raised. He lowers it once he sees that it's you and you try to calm your heart. "Bloody hell, Connor!" you hiss.

"Sorry." he grins sheepishly.

"Where are the others?" this loosely translates into 'where the Frick is my husband?'

"We separated in attempt to find you and Jess. Where is she?"

"I don't know. She fell into a different vent and kept going." you mumble. You both silently decide to keep going the direction you were headed. "Why aren't the earpieces working?"

"Lock-down disables them." Connor replies. "Becker's going nuts because he can't fins you."

You creep along the corridors together in silence. You can hear the predators moving around up stairs and your heart probably sounds like gun fire to them.

There's a crashing from a lab just infront of you and you and Connor freeze. A predator stalks out infront of you, sniffing and searching. You're frozen in the middle of the hall, Connor hidden behind a pillar.

Everything suddenly goes from bad, to worse. The predator notices that there's food right infront of it and it lunges. It slams into you, knocking you against the wall behind you. There's a searing pain across your chest and, through the pain, your chest is warm and sticky. Connor springs into action, firing at the predator. He hits it in the back of its head and it rolls off you. Connor kicks it away as the team round the corner. Jess, Matt and Abby appear behind Connor and Becker round the corner you and Connor just came round.

Becker and Abby drop to your side. Abby starts applying pressure to your chest and it's the most excruciating pain you've ever felt. Becker has tears in his eyes and he grabs your hand, holding it tightly. "You'll be okay." he mutters more to himself than to you. "You'll be okay."

"I-" he shakes his head, cutting you off.

"Don't talk." he kisses your fingertips. You know that it's now or never. You have to tell him, even if nothing ever becomes of it, because you can feel yourself slipping.

"You-you never got the-the chance."

"Chance? Chance to do what? I've got you as a wife. What more do I need?"

"Chance to see-see your-your child." you watch as Becker's eyes widen.

"Your pregnant." he mutters and you muster all your energy to nod. His face breaks out into a grin.

"Hold on. Please, just hold on."

You want more than anything to do as he asks, but your body's not having it. Your eyes slide close and you relax as the darkness claims you.

**Sorry for the cliffie guys. I'm considering whether or not to commit mass murder ;)**

**By the way, if I wrote a sequel, would people read it? **

**And would people prefer another 20 or so chapters in this story, or them in a sequel. People just have a tendency to not read sequels. **


	23. Chapter 23

You can see. But not in the way that you can see where you are, but you can see Becker. A much younger version that the one your married to. The one you first met.

"_C'mon! I'll race you to the kitchen!" Robert Becker calls, running past you and sliding down the banister. You roll your eyes, but run after him anyway, taking the stairs two at a time. You are ten steps from the bottom when you misjudge a step and tumble down the stairs. You expect to hit the far wall but you don't, someone catches you. _

_You look up and find yourself looking into the face of another boy. He looks a lot like Rob. _

"_You okay?" he asks, setting you upright. You nod. He's cute. In an odd kind of way._

"_There you are! I thought I heard something." Rob reappears. "Oh yeah, this is my big bro Hilary."_

"_Becker." the boy snaps. _

"_Yeah. Call him that. Now come _on_! The foods getting cold!" Rob pulls on your arm, dragging you away from his brother, but you turn and smile at him and you're dragged into the kitchen._

_X_

_You, Rob, Mikey and Jenny were at the beach. You're accutley aware of Becker and his mates playing volleyball and you're trying really hard not to stare at his topless chest. _

_It's a lovely day, warm and a clear sky. You're messing around on the rocks an you know your parents will kill you when they find out._

_Mikey and Rob start play fighting. They're rolling round on the rocky ground while you and Jenny stand opposite each other, rolling your eyes. The boys roll towards you and you step back in attempt to avoid them. But you step straight off the edge of the cliff._

_You hit the water, knocking all the air out of you. You can't find the surface and the current is pulling you under. _Just my luck. _You think icily. You know that's a weird thing to think before you die, but you don't have that impending sense of doom. Yet._

_You're running out of air when someone pulls you back to the surface. It's Becker. You cling to him as he pulls you towards the cliff face. You try not to think how close you are to him and that he's easily keeping the two of you afloat._

_He helps you up onto a ledge and climbs up after you. "I swear. My brother should come with a health and safety notice." you laugh at this. He doesn't seem annoyed at having to save you. _

"_Thanks." you smile sheepishly. He starts to lead you along the cliff face back to the beach, his hand holding yours to stop you from slipping. _

_You have to jump a small gap between cliff and sand, but you both clear it easily. Jenny draws you into a hug as you get back to the solid ground. "We thought you were a goner!" she cried. _

"_Sorry bout that." Rob looks upset and you hit his arm. It makes a satisfying crack against his skin. _

"_No hard feelings." you smile sweetly. _

"_Oh my God! That was SO brave babe!" you almost have to dive back into the sea to avoid the blonde 'bombshell' that races past you, launching them self at Becker. "Are you okay?" She peels herself off him and you notice that she's in a string like black bikini and, despite being on the beach, she's plastered in make-up and fake tan. _

"_I'm _fine _Lou."_

"_Thank god! If you were hurt, then I wouldn't be happy with her!" she gestures to you and you make a face at her back. Becker smirks. _

"_No, I'm good. Catch you later." he nods at you runs back to his part of the beach._

_X_

_A year after the cliff incident and ten months since Becker broke up with his girlfriend. And that part really sticks in your head. You're laying in a tent with Rob, Mikey and Jenny. "Okay." you mumble. "I can safely say watching 'The Blair Witch Project' before coming out here was a _bad _idea." the others nod in agreement and you all jump as a twig cracks outside. _

"_Just an animal, just an animal." Jenny mutters to herself. _

_The tent jerks suddenly and you all scream. You scramble over each other in attempt to get out of the tent. Someone steps on your hand and someone else rolls over you. You're pretty sure you've kicked someone's head._

_Once out side you're surrounded by black, moving shapes. "Run!" Rob yells and him and Mikey take off. Jenny screams and runs after the boys. A few black shapes chase after them and you take this is a cue to run. You run in the opposite direction from them for some _stupid _reason. _

_You can hear footsteps following you and you pick up the pace. Your chest is burning and so are your leg muscles. You're rather proud of your self for being able to run at such speeds in the dark._

_You stumble through the undergrowth and dodge the tree trunks. Someone's calling your name. "Hey! Wait! Come back!" you slow. You know that voice. _

"_Becker?" Becker stumbles into view and you breath a sigh of relief, leaning back against a tree. _

"_Sorry. We didn't mean to scare you."_

"_Well, you've probably scared me me for life now." _

_Becker grins."I'm sorry."_

"_Too damn right."_

"_I'm so sorry." you frown, that wasn't what he said next. "Please, come back." _

No, that was your Becker. You can hear him and there's something, probably his hand, in your hand. "Please, don't leave me. You can't leave me. C'mon, wake up." you don't want to wake up though. Life is too much effort. You have to eat, wash, drink, work and sleep. In death, you can just relax. It's calm, peaceful. And lets face it, if you get to relive all the best bits of Becker, well. That's not exactly a bad thing, is it? "Please." but his voice is laced with so much pain and desperation you feel selfish for wanting to die. "I'm not living without you so please, come back to me." that gets you. You can't let him kill himself. You know that's what he'll do. You sigh, bracing yourself for the harsh onset of reality. "I love you, you know I do. So please, don't leave me."

You muster all your energy to speak. "You sound like a broken record." you say without opening your eyes. Your voice scratches against your throat and your lips are dry. Your eyelids are heavy when you open them.

Becker solves the dry lip problem. "Don't _ever _do that again!" his eyes shine with anger and love. It makes him look rather cute.

"Sorry." you mumble sheepishly. "What happened?"

"The predator got you across the chest. You've got three wounds running from your left shoulder to your right hip, but they aren't that deep and should heal without a trace. You were out for five days."

"What?" You sit up, fear no doubt plaguing your face.

"Don't worry. Nothing is wrong with you. Like I said, you're lucky to be alive. Abby and the Doctor's have been monitoring you but..."

"But? But what? Becker, what is it?" Your stomach drops and you can't help but feel its something to do with being pregnant.

"I wanted to ask seeing as no one will tell me."

"Ask what?"

"What you said before, about being pregnant. Is it true?"

You nod and you can honestly the joy reach his toes. He grins and pulls you into a tight tug, letting you go as you gasp. "Sore spot." you mutter, massaging the sore area.

"Sorry." he mumbles sheepishly.

"Dear God!" you look up and smile as Abby walks into the room. "What have I said about using that word? You've said it so many times it has no meaning!"

"Sor-"

"NO!" Abby cuts his off, hitting him with your file. "I go home at night and all I can hear is your stupid voice saying 'sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!'"

"Wow." you give Becker an accusing look. "That's enough to drive anyone crazy!" Abby's flicking through the clip board and you have to ask her. "Um, Abby?"

"Hm?"

"What wont you tell Becker?"

"Um, well, have you told him that you're..." Abby gestures her hands in an odd manner but it still makes sense.

"Yes."

"Oh, well, that's alright then. I was just gonna say, Welcome to parenthood guys. Or, at least, the maternity stage."

**Right. The next few chapters after this are going to be series 4 but with my own twist. You can thank DestinChild. They'll obviously different because Abby and Connor never got trapped in the past.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! Well, before I start the chapter there are a few things. One is I had a career meeting today with some people high up in the army. Yeah, I know I'm 15, but this is the benefit of having a dad high up in the army.) And, because I want to joining the Veterinary Corps, I'd been joining as an Officer. And Officer training takes place in...believe it or not it's an actual place...Sandhurst! Well, I almost died. Anyway, that's my fan-girl moment over with for now. **

**The second thing is a reply to Cooper101's review, yes. Jess may have a slight crush on our husband. :) Oh, and the EMD scene with Matt, Becker and Jess WILL NOT be happening cause the EMDs have already been introduced.**

**The third thing is ****Esmerelda Diana Parker's review. It's in italics and has no relation to this chapter, but I thought it was funny. Relates to the last chapter and it entirely copied and pasted to how she wrote it.**

_Me: *has brilliant idea* BECKER!  
Becker: *looks worried* yes?  
Me: everytime you say sorry you have to give us a piece of chocolate!  
Becker: I'm sorry what?_  
_Me: One chocolate bar please! *holds hand out* I have to start gathering candies for the easter egg hunt coming up next month...  
Jess: No he's not...he's giving me the chocolate without orange and you lot get fluff...  
Me: *looks at fan girls* can we agree to that?  
Fangirls: *nods* We'll take that deal..  
Me: *shakes hands with Jess* Deal...we get more fluff everytime Becker says sorry and you get all the orange free chocolate...  
Conner: *looks at Becker* It sure feels like you're just being used for fluff and chocolate...while i'm used for my dashing good looks and smarts...  
Becker: Sorry? what was that? *glares*  
Conner: *inches away and hides behind me*  
Me: *gives Conner treat* thanks Conner...*holds hand out to Becker* More chocolate for Jess and Fluff for us...you said sorry again...  
Becker: *swears* DANG IT!  
Jess: *raises eyebrow*  
Becker: *looks down* Sor-*stops* nuh uh..not saying it again...  
Jess: *looks up at him innocently* saying what again?  
Becker: *shifts* um...*looks to Conner and Matt for help who are laughing on the floor with Abby and the rest of the fan girls smirking*_

The intruder alert goes off and Matt skids past your office door You and Abby exchange glances, running after him. "Talk to me, Jess." you hear Matt ask over your coms.

"It's my fault, I released the airlock on the menagerie too early." Matt's slowed to a calm walk as staff members rush past. "They were doing maintenance work and the creature got out." Matt flattens himself against the wall as some lab technicians pass and you duck out of his sight. The last thing you need his Matt running off to tell your husband your putting yourself in potential danger. Again. "God, I'm sorry." Jess groans down the coms.

"Concentrate, Jess. Have you got a visual?"

"It's moving into the corridor by lab three." You and Abby exchange glances. That means Jess knows the two of you are in the corridor with Matt and the creature, but thankfully hasn't said anything. _Where the hell is Becker? _You mutter internally. Then change your mind, praying he doesn't show up. The creature's scaly head rounds the corner and you see the body of the Dracorex following close behind. "Matt?"

"I know."

"Back up needed to south corridor by lab three, backup to south corridor." _Shit! _You cry internally. Backup meant Becker. Matt moves his right hand to pick a large, shiny, metal tray off the medic cart next to him. "Hello." Matt waves the tray infront of him. "Easy." The Dracorex charges at him and his facial expression becomes worried. The Dracorex charges, head first, into Matt.

"Matt!" Abby jumps forwards, you following close behind. Abby grabs another tray while you help Matt to his feet. The three of you stumble back and Matt scans his wrist, opening the door to lab 3.

"Are you okay?" Jess asks.

"We're fine." Matt replies. "Well, when Becker catches up with you, you wont be." he gives you a pointed look.

"That's something I _didn't _think of." You open the door again to find an empty corridor. The three of you exchange glances and start running. "Get out of there, Jess." you order her.

"I've just got to back up the system. This is all my fault."

"Forget about that!" Matt snaps. "Get out of there! It's coming your way."

The three of you run down the corridor and as soldier joins you as you round the corner. "After it!" Abby cries, speeding up and pulling you with her before the soldier has time to pull you back. There's a roaring as you reach a small room and you see Jess on the other side of the room, skidding to a halt. Jess skids behind a pillar as Matt and the soldier come to a halt beside you.

The lift bell dings, signalling the arrival of the devil. "Would someone mind telling me what on Earth is going...on." Lester trails off as the Dracorex faces him and roar. You can't help but snigger and you can feel Abby shaking next to you in laughter.

"Hey!" Becker runs out of another room, a second soldier close on his heels. He's carrying a loop on a stick and you shrink back behind Abby. He hasn't noticed you yet. The Dracorex has noticed him though. "Tranq guns, now." the soldier behind him does an about turn and head off.

"There, there. Nice dragon...thing." Jess calls from behind the pillar. "Down, boy. Sit." Matt rolls his eyes and pulls the top off a water dispenser in the corner.

"Actually, it's a girl." Matt mutters. On the other side of the room, Lester _isn't _looking amused.

Connor charges into the room on the other side, spins on his heels and runs out again. You and Abby exchange exasperated looks. "Hey!" Matt bangs on the floor with the large bottle, grabbing the Dracorex's attention. Jess almost skips over to you due to the height of her heels. "Here princess." Becker looks up and his eyes fall on you. You give a sheepish wave and he, in turn, gives you a piercing look.

"Man." you groan. "I'm _so _screwed."

"Yup." Abby grins.

Matt's paths leads him towards an open office door. "C'mon."

"Purely as a matter of interest, what's it doing in here?" Jess looks between you and Lester, obviously panicking.

"We'll get to that later." Matt cocks his head, backing into the office. There are orange, plastic chairs in there and you know _exactly _whose office that is.

"No, no, no, no, not my office!" Matt appears to ignore Lester and back into the office, luring 'princess' behind him.

"Come on, girl." you hear him mutter as he pours the water into an empty bin.

"Five pound Lester will moan first." Abby whispers to you.

"Your on." Matt backs out of the office and Lester nods.

"Right."

"Damn it!" you mutter, handing over a paper rectangle. "So, there was nowhere else it could go?"

"I was improvising." Matt replies. Becker's leaning on his pole, looking drop dead gorgeous.

You slowly start to back out of the room, before turning and making a break for it. You get round the corner before something, or rather someone, grabs you around the waist. "Oh no you don't." Becker grows in your ear. If you weren't so scared of him right now, you'd find it sexy. You turn slowly and smile sheepishly up at him.

"Hi?"

"What are you doing here?" he demands.

"Listen, Becker-"

"You know that it's dangerous!"

"I know-"

"And you shouldn't be here!"

"Be-"

"What would I do if you got yourself hurt or worse, killed! Then what?"

"Becker!" you're accutley aware that Matt, Jess, Abby and Lester are watching. "I can take care of myself!" you snap. Then, in a softer voice, you add. "And I wont get hurt. You've trained me well." he nods, and you know there's going to be a long discussion about this later. He pulls you to him, burying his face in your hair.

"I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation to this. Um..." Lester pretends to think about it for a moment. "Jess?"

"It was.."

"My fault, James." Matt cut Jess off and she shot him a thankful glance. "Sorry. I was overseeing some maintenance at the menagerie, there was a problem with the airlock, Dracorex got spooked and bolted. Won't happen again." Lester glances between the pair.

"You know," Lester turns to face the Dracorex, now destroying his office. You can't help but laugh. "I could have been ambassador to Moscow by now, maybe even Cabinet Secretary. Instead, I'm watching a dinosaur trash my office. Still, no regrets." Becker lets you go as the soldiers re-appear with the tranquillisers. He loads one up, stepping into the office.

"Becker's going to tranq it." Matt informed Jess, as though it weren't blatantly obvious. "Shouldn't be long now.

"Don't you think you should help him?" Jess asks and you laugh.

"_Please. _Where would be the fun in that!" you laugh and Matt smiles, but Jess shoots you a withered look. She snaps her attention back to the office as the Dracorex slides down the glass.

"I'll have sleeping beauty moved to the menagerie." Becker says, pocketing the EMD. Matt nodded and headed off. Becker gives you a look. "My office. Now." you shoot Abby a pleading look but she shrugs. Sighing, you have no choice but to follow Becker.

X

"I _know _you want to stay in the field as long as possible, but how long _is _that?"

"Becker..."

"A time. Give me a time."

"Two months."

"One month."

"Anomaly detected, stand by for data transition readings." Jess's voice saves you from Becker. Becker looks at you pleadingly but you hold his gaze.

"A month." you repeat and he nods before running from the room. You sigh, compose yourself, and follow.

"Location details, map co-ordinates 77452." you turn and head towards the cars, knowing there's no point in going to see Jess. "Distance 8.3 miles, heading 270. Route downloaded to all black box units." you round the corner and push the door to the garage open as the door opposite swings open, throwing out soldiers, Becker in the lead. You run to the cars, climbing into the passenger seat. "Estimated journey time, eleven minutes." Abby slips into the driver's seat, muttering something about diverting traffic. Becker and Matt pile into the car next to you, Connor in the back. The remaining seats in both vehicles and a whole other vehicle is packed with soldiers. "Population density high, 49 structures within Q-radius."

"Q-radius?" you mouth over to Abby and she shrugs. Becker and Matt's car pulls out infront and you follow, the soldiers behind.

"Average height, 19.8 meters."

By the time you reach the anomaly site, it's completely empty. "What the-" you mutter. "I thought it was highly populated here!" you and the others exchange looks.

"Lest get this thing locked!" Matt orders and two soldiers spring into action. You watch as the glittering ball locks and settles down. "Right, we'll need to set up a perimeter." Matt turns to the remaining soldiers and you wonder off to find Abby and Connor. The two are sitting in one of the cars.

"Bored?" you ask, leaning against the bonnet.

"A little. There's nothing to do know there are so many soldiers on the site." Abby sighs, resting her head on her hands.

You turn to gaze at the anomaly and it suddenly opens. "I thought you closed it!" you yell. "Get it closed, now!" the soldiers next to the ACD fiddle with it, but nothing happens.

"It's not working!" one of them calls back.

It suddenly glitters and a large, spinosaurus steps though. It looks around, lets out a mighty roar and heads off down the street. It steps on one of the cars lining the street, crushing it before the alarm can go off. "We've got a large theropod on location." Matt informs Jess, him and Becker running towards on of the cars. "I need a grid-map of the area. Two miles radius." You, Abby and Connor exchange looks as Becker and Matt's car screeches off.

"Mrs Becker!" one of the soldiers call, "Over here where I can see you!"

"Go!" you order Abby and Connor, running over to the guard. Through your earpiece you can hear the team talking to each other. You're pretty sure you hear Becker taking someone's phone and telling a kid to get a hair cut. Then you hear screams. "Listen," you inform the guard. "I need to get to the public before word gets out. Now! It's my job." the soldier nods unwillingly and you both run to the car.

You take several sharp turns and jump from the car into a crowd of screaming people. "Listen to me!" you yell and people turn to look at you. "This is a promo stunt gone wrong, please. Wait with the official." you run though the crowd, ignoring the soldier's calls. You make it in through the arena's main door. You see Becker and the soldier's gearing up to EMD the spinosaurus and Connor running towards the creature. "Abby! Up here!" you yell. Abby makes a break for it and you pull her up onto the platform next to you. "Music. Lights. Anything!" you start pressing random buttons and suddenly the lights blare into action and S Club 7 start up. **(AN/ sorry, but this really annoyed me. On telly, S Club 7 was playing, on the DVD they have some random techno crap. Right, rant over. In the words of Lester' as you were!) **You see Matt being wired up to some celling ropes and you quickly locate the controls. You pull him over to Connor, allow him to crab Connor's hand and pull them back to the roof. Becker shoots the creature and it falls to the ground with a 'BANG'. You and Abby exchange relieved looks and high five. "Yes!"

"Uh, little help?" Matt half smiles and you lower him and Connor to the ground. "Thanks."

"Well, that was fun." Connor grins.

You and Abby jump from the platform, Abby runs to Connor and you sidle over to Becker. "Okay, admit it. I'm not that bad."

"That bad." he smiles.

"See you lot back at the ARC!" you call headed for the door.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Well, I left Jackson with about twenty civilians. Someone's gotta rescue him."


	25. Chapter 25

"Well, if this isn't a nightmare." Abby grumbles. You and her are leaning on a desk, glazing into Lester's office. "I don't get it! He can't just waltz in here and tell us we're fired! Him and his stupid rules!"

"Who and whose stupid rules?" Becker asks, joining you.

"Burton and his ridiculous rule of 'military background only'!" you retort angrily.

"Meaning out jobs are at risk." Abby mutters.

Your head snaps in the direction of Lester as he exits hiss office. "And?"

"Well-" he begins in response to you.

"You're going to be-" Burton cuts him off.

"_I _can tell them, Burton." Lester drawls.

"Of course." Burton nods, runs him eyes over you and the others before leaving.

"Burton's going to give you two and Temple a chance to prove yourself. If you fail on the next mission, then you're out."

"Good luck in finding someone else who the animals trust then!" Abby snaps, stalking over to Jess.

"Out of curiosity, does he really think he can find A) another computer whiz like Connor, and B) a PR with military background?" You ask and Lester shrugs.

"I don't know. Keep an eye of Maitland will you?" Lester sighs before returning to his office. You glance over at Abby to find her looking at one of the laptops, her mobile crammed between her cheek and her shoulder. She stands up, still listening to her mobile, and runs from the room. You and Becker exchange looks as Matt follows her.

"Cause that's not weird." you mutter, running your hand through your hair.

X

A little while later and Jess calls Becker over. _Right, him not me. That's fine. Just let it slide. _You chide yourself internally. "You saw Matt and Abby leave, not Matt's at the docks and his phone's turned off." Jess informs Becker and you head over. "Look at that erratic pattern of movement."

"Nothing's showing. No anomalies." Becker states the blatantly obvious and you roll your eyes.

"Aren't you two a little _old _to be playing mummies and daddies?"

"Yes, why?" Jess spins in her chair to look at you.

"Because you two are acting like Matt's parents. He's old enough to take care of himself." you get no further response out of Jess and she swings back to face the ADD.

"He's chasing something."

"Yeah, or being chased. I'm gonna get a team together. You keep trying him." Becker turns and runs from the room, you following. "I guess there's no point in asking you to stay." he calls over his shoulder.

"Do you _want _me to get fired?" you shoot back and he shuts up. You stop off in your office to pick up your earpiece that you left behind, before following Becker and two soldiers back to the ADD. You come in to find Becker leant next to Jess, whispering something in her ear. _Yes. Okay. You're brilliant. _You hear him over the coms. You and one of the soldiers, Williams, exchange raised eyebrows.Becker turn and runs towards you, grabbing your hand as he passes.

"Jess will send us details when we're on the road. We just need to get to the docks." Becker informs you. _Well, duh._ You roll your eyes.

"All units listen up." so much for being on the road first. "We've got a creature report at the following co-ordinates. I've ordered the harbour master to shut the port's incoming and outgoing shipping. And I have to coast guard establishing the exclusion zone on nautical mile out." 'nautical mile'? You zone out at that point, no understanding military phrases.

"_Good thinking." _Matt's voice hits your eardrum, explaining why Becker told Jess she was 'brilliant'.

"Becker's on his way." Jess replies. _Right. Becker. No Williams and Jakeway. Or even me. Just, Becker. _

X

Becker brings the car to a stop at the dockside. You can see Abby and you follow her boat to the cargo ship. You jump from the car, and wait for the other three to get out. "Search the ship. It's here somewhere." Becker orders before taking off up the ramp. He heads left, the two soldiers go right and you keep going.

"_Jess, Becker, ETA on backup." _Matt asks, background noise suggesting he's already on board.

"On board Matt." you reply. You round a corner and almost barrel into Abby. "Get to the bridge. I'll check around here!" you throw back over your shoulder, not stopping.

"Guys," Abby says, moments later. "I see it. Forward deck. We're sounding the alarm." This is one of those times you're glad you took an EMD from the armoury without Becker knowing. You're on the forwards deck. An alarm sounds up and the creature skids off down through an open door.

"Abby?" Matt runs into view. "Are you sure?"

"So, where is it?" Connor asks, panting as he joins you.

"It went this way!" you call, taking off after it. Matt and Connor follow you, calling out to stop. You ignore them. You get to the hold and its gone. The only think there is a worker. "Hey!" you call but he can't hear you. "Hey! You need to get out of here, you need to leave now!"

Matt runs forwards, pushing the worker towards the door. The worker screams and runs off on his own accord. You, Matt and Connor turn to find the creature jumping down some crates. It's moving too much for you to aim. "Where'd you get that?" Matt asks.

"Now? Really?" you take pot luck as it backs Matt into a corner, and you hit it in it's shoulder. At the same time, another shot hits the back of it's head. You turn to find Becker running towards you.

"I wont ask." Becker eyes the EMD in your hand and you quickly stow it away.

X

You watch as the crate containing the creature is lifted from the boat. "We've got it in the container, we're bringing it ashore now." Becker informs Jess. The grey crate is lifted high above your heads and moved towards solid ground.

"Whose you're mate?" you ask Connor, beating Matt to the question.

"He's on old friend." the technician replies, not seeming very happy. "Duncan, me and Tom. That was my gang." Matt gives him a pointed look. "Friends. Whatever. Tom was killed a couple years back by a creature."

"I'm sorry." you lay an hand on Connor's shoulder but he shrugs it off.

"I don't think Duncan ever got over it." Connor looks towards his friend. You turn to put your EMD back into its case, preferably before Becker or Matt takes it from you by force. There's a roar and a bang and everyone looks up at the crate.

"It's woken up. It think its got a bit of a headache." Becker says sarcastically.

"We'll tranq him again as soon as we get him on the truck." Abby replies calmly. You decide to keep hold of your EMD for now. There's more banging and Connor turns to Matt to ask him something, but you aren't listening.

"That wont hold him." you mutter more to yourself. The crate starts to clang, a sign something is wrong. "Oh crap."

"Matt, it's coming loose. The container is breaking free!"

"Well done with stating to obvious Becker." Matt mutters.

Get back!" you yell as two corners break loose from the claw. Duncan panics and runs down the alley between two crates as the other two corners follow quickly and the crate slams back onto Earth. You look up at the boat and see Becker running down the gangplank. The wind is pushing his jacket back and messing up his hair and he looks...well...gorgeous.

You, Matt, Abby and Connor run round to the crate but the doors are open and the crate is empty. Never a good sign. You honestly never saw the creature leave either.

There's a scream and Connor confirms it to be Duncan's. The older man takes off towards the scream, dodging Matt's arm. "Connor!" Abby calls, running forwards. Matt catches her and pushes her back.

"No, no, no, no, not you. Look, you're on my team now, you've got to take your orders from me." you're 98% certain Abby will slap Matt if he doesn't move, but Abby keeps her famous temper under control. "I won't let him get hurt."

"Well," You step forwards, handing Abby her EMD. "The only way to do that is to follow Connor."

"That goes for you too."

"Technically speaking, I take my orders from Lester. That technically makes me higher ranking than you." Matt looks like he wants to argue, but just settles for ignoring you.

"She has a point." this time its Becker's turn to face the Irish man.

"Okay, fine. This creature sees in infra-red so-"

"Some reptiles do." Abby cuts him off. "But we don't know for sure about kaprosuchus."

"Pretty sure."

"How? You've never met one." you point out.

"Instinct. So we're going to use the flares." Matt hands everyone a flare before studying his team. A roar snaps him back into action.

"Use your EMDs as a last resort." Becker adds. "These are steel containers. It could ricochet anywhere." Abby and the others nod, heading off towards the crates. Becker grabs your arm, stopping you.

"Let me guess. Stay here?"

"No, stay where I can see you." Becker heads off after the others and you roll your eyes. He can be so unpredictable!

Becker signals for Abby and Jakeway to take the first right and Williams and Matt to take the second. Thompson stays with the two of you. "It's all very well being able to follow the noise," you mutter. "But how do we get out of here?"

"By praying, ma'am." Thompson replies. Becker rounds a corner and signals for you to stay still. He rounds a corner and momentarily disappears from sight. You lean against one of the crates, waiting for Becker to re-appear.

"_He's heading dockside." _Abby informs you.

"I'm here. Keep him heading my way." great. Now you have to go and find Becker. You gesture for Thompson to follow you and you head off in Becker's general direction. You round the corner and Abby and Matt join you.

"We've lost visual." Abby almost stamps her foot in annoyance.

"Becker, it must be right infront of you." Matt keeps walking, pushing his way to the front.

"Well, I don't see it."

"If course he wouldn't. That thing can climb." you point out and they look at you as though you just said something incredibly smart. Matt and the others take off towards Becker. You overtake Connor to both your surprise.

"Look up!" Matt orders him as you round the corner as see the kaprosuchus on the top of some crates, out of Becker's eye line. Becker dives to the side as the creature launches itself forwards. Four EMD pulses hit it at the same time, sending it sprawling to the ground. It wheezes a breath and stops moving. "Hey." Matt turns to an upset looking Abby. "We can't get them all home."

"I know." she nods.

"Hey, Connor?" you ask, something occuring to you. "Where's Duncan?"

"Well, I know he's in a green crate." Connor turns to look at the maze of boxes. Abby rolls her eyes and sighs.

"Come on then." the pair head off into the maze and you head over to Matt and Becker.

"What happens to sleeping beauty now?" you ask, putting your EMD away.

"We'll dispose of it." Matt shrugs. "Thompson! Jakeway! Get this thing out of here." the pair nod and start to cover it up. "Lets go see if this was enough to let you keep your jobs."

"Hrmph. Doubt it."

X

"The kaprosuchus anomaly must've closed along time ago." Lester said as soon as you'd put your black box onto charge.

"We don't have any anomaly data from that era." The devil-in-a-suit turns up. You swear that Burton looks like a goat. You whisper this to the other and they laugh. "Shame. Might have been useful."

"Never mind. Crisis averted. Well done guys." this has to be the first time Lester has ever said 'guys'.

"So, do we get to keep out jobs?" Connor asks hopefully.

"Well, technically, you couldn't get fired anyway. The rule was brought in _after _you joined so you wouldn't have been affected." Lester shrugs. Burton looks like he wants to argue but he keeps his mouth shut. "Go home, get some rest. It's been a busy day. But I want you here bright and early tomorrow morning." Lester shoots Burton a sharp look before turning and stalking off towards his office.

"By the way," Jess begins once he's gone. "Where's my chocolate?"  
"Sorry, I was a little busy." Matt shrugs walking off.

"Give me a sec." Becker mutters, heading over to Jess. "Nothing with orange in it, right?" he asks, setting a bar of chocolate down. Jess smiles at him as he gets back to you. You feel something stir inside you and its not a nice feeling. "C'mon, home."

On the way out you question Becker on the chocolate. "Why did you buy her the chocolate?"

"Because she asked."

"She asked _Matt._"

"Are you jealous?" he asks, stopping. You turn to him and sigh.

"No, I just don't like hows she's been acting around you lately. She was fine, now she's no

"Let it slide." he smiles, stepping towards you. "She wont replace you, I promise you that." Becker leans down to kiss you and you feel some sort of relief.

"I hope not." you smile.

**Right, I had actually forgotten about Jenny, so we're going to say she's left. We're also going to say, for the sake of a chapter, Danny's also gone through an anomaly.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Gah! Sorry it took so long to get this posted, but this was Exam week. I had Welsh and Maths today at two hours each, followed closely but a two hour year 10 assembly with The Scary Guy. AMAZING :D**

**On another note, re-watching the episode, Emily's deffinatley _not _wearing a wedding ring.**

"Nobody happens to know where Matt is, do they?" You ask. Everyone shakes their heads.

"You miss him?" Becker teased.

"Of course!" you playfully reply. "I can't cope without him! I miss him, I can't go on!" you grin, sighing dramatically. "Nah, just missing having another boy to wind up." you smile, reaching up to kiss Becker.

The alarms go off and you all glance in the general direction of the ADD, but Jess isn't there. As if on cue, something small, skinny and in a short, orange dress and heels, races past. Becker and Connor take off after her, leaving you and Abby to head up on your own. "Okay, what we got?" Connor asks as Jess begins to type.

"It's a theatre on Cooper Street." she replies calmly.

"Temple, Abby." Becker tosses a set of keys to them each and they turn to go. "Let's go." he motions for you to follow him, the loving husband replaced by hard-core soldier. As the three of you take off, Burton calls out.

"Connor, I need your help."

"Ah, it's an alert. I should..." you can tell Connor's itching to get moving, but Burton's not having it.

"This is more important." Burton cuts him off.

"More important!" Abby scoffs, quiet enough for no one but you and Becker to hear.

"I need you to run the new security protocol, check for glitches."

"Really? Can it not wait? 'Cause I really should be with..." Again, Burton cut him off.

"The core team have military training. You have other skills."

"Hey!" you interject. "Me and Abby don't have military training!" he ignores you. Connor nods at you and the three of you head off without him. "Bloody man." you mutter, climbing into the passenger seat next to Abby.

"Hey! Becker objects.

"Get in the back soldier boy, or get in another car." you reply with a shrug and he mutters something under his breath before getting into another car. There's still no sign of Matt.

X

You pull up at the theatre as you get a text from Jess. Now _that _was odd.

_Connor's got to run a new scan, god he's annoyed! _You read the text out and Abby smirks. Becker pushes open the doors and your met by cold, stale, air. "Sweep the theatre for any sign of an incursion, Abby and I will lock the anomaly." Becker heads off and you call after them.

"What about me? Anyone?" you roll your eyes, settling for sitting in one of the rows. It's a rather nice theatre actually. The crystal-like chandelier is beautiful. There's no sound and the silence is pressing. There's no sign of Matt yet.

_He should be right behind you. _You turn, then figure Jess was probably talking to Abby and Becker. The coms aren't working that well due to charge from the anomaly, but you hear Abby's next sentence perfectly fine.

_She's dead._ Now there's a problem. You jump to your feet, suddenly not so sure about being left alone in the theatre. You jump onto the stage, heading round the back. There's no sign of Matt or any of the soldiers. You head backstage to find Abby and Becker by the anomaly.

_He hasn't left the theatre. _Jess sighs and you stop as your foot bumps against something.

_At least not through the door. _Connor adds and you pull back a coat.

"Forget it." Becker snaps. "He'd never go through."

"Uh, Becker?" Becker and Abby jump, turning to face you. "You might want to re-think that." I sighed, waving Matt's black box in the air.

"He knows the rules. No expeditions, no search parties, no rescue." he glares. "Besides, If he's been dragged through by a creature he's already dead."

_C'mon mate. You know it's the right thing to do. _Connor pleads.

"No, we keep searching the theatre."

"Becker!" you and Abby yell at the same time.

"Listen. Both of you. You can either stay here, or you can search with me, but _this _stays locked."

_Becker, mate, it's Connor. _Well duh. _You need to open it now. This is Matt we're talking about._

"You know the rules better than anyone. If he's gone through it's on his own head." Becker's now out of site, searching the racks.

_I don't care about the rules. Just..._

"You don't know what it's like to be trapped out there, to be lost so far away." Abby interjects.

_You can't just leave him there. _

"You know that."

"We haven't finished searching." at this, your restraint snaps.

"For God's sake Becker!" there's silence from all four others and you know you have Becker's attention. "He's not here! If he was, I'm pretty damned sure you've searched the whole theatre already!" You can't remember snapping like this at anyone before. "I'm opening this freaking anomaly and you will have to drag me away from this machine to stop me." still nothing from Becker. You stoop and unlock it as Abby reassures him you can deal with any creatures that come through. Abby and Becker round the end of one of the isles, Becker looking thoroughly pissed off. For a while, the anomaly is still.

It suddenly shimmers and Matt falls through, carrying another woman. Following closely behind is one heck of an ugly creature. You dive from the way as Becker and Abby bombard it with EMD pulses. "Lock it." Becker orders and Abby crouches to do so. You rush over to Matt.

"Before you ask, I don't know. She just ran through." you lean over to inspect the woman, satisfied there are no cuts on her and that she is breathing.

"And you followed her?" Becker half growls.

"Yeah. Not a smart move." you mutter, sliding along the floor to allow Becker to approach Matt.

"What was that thing?" Abby thankfully changes the subject.

"Some sort of arboreal raptor. A tree climber." Matt replies swiftly as you prepare to help Matt lift the now conscious woman. "Trust me, you don't want that thing coming through."

"We found a woman, dead." Abby informs him as the woman mutters something. "Not a creature attack."

"We need to get her to hospital. Come on." you sigh and Matt helps you to lift her. You carry her through the theatre to the cars.

X

You're heading back to the woman's ward when you find her sitting up. You wait for a moment as Matt tells her something and the woman looks upset and her head snaps towards him. Matt picked her knife up of the table and her lips set in a straight line. You push the door open as Matt asks her name. No reply. Matt's mobile starts to ring. "You know, you're meant to turn those things off." you sit on the other side of her bed as Matt shrugs and answers it.

"Yeah? Yeah, I'll come down and meet you." Matt puts his phone away, standing up. "I'm Matt, by the way." he adds, holding out his hand. Like that's going to do much. "No more trying to run away." Matt sighs as she looks at him blankly. "Mrs Becker will keep an eye on you." Matt picks up her knife, heading from the room.

"God. He makes me sound old." you muse. "**(Okay, from know on I'm going to call this woman 'Si' which is Latin for 'You'. Feel free to insert your own name.) **Call me Si." still no reply. "Look, this is as awkward for me as it is for you." you sigh. "I'll be right back." you head over to the door to make sure no ones coming before texting _'Thanks' _to Matt. You turn and head back over to the woman, finding she's pulled the screen across her bad. You pull it back to find the bed empty. You hear foot steps behind you, feel something hit the back of your head and then everything goes black.

X

You wake up to find yourself propped up in a chair, a nurse dabbing at the back of your head. "Ow!" you jump as she removes something.

"It's just glass." she informs you.

"Just glass." you scoff. The door swings open as you yelp again and Matt tumbles in. He takes one look at you and skids back out again. Something dawns on you and you want to cry and kick yourself for forgetting about it. "Hey, seeing as I'm here, any chance I could get a scan?" You ask.

"Why?"

"I'm pregnant."

X

A little while later and you have four stitches in the back of your head, a bit of a headache. You've also lost contact with the ARC. You have no idea where anyone is, but it's late afternoon and there's no team members in the ARC. You have no idea where you're going but head towards a high point in the town. Tree climbers climb tall things. A tall building logically.

Sure enough there's a dead tree creeper on the ground. You head inside the building where you can see Abby, Matt and the woman. "What's going on?" the trio turn to look at you.

"You can trust her too." Matt said calmly.

"Trust me? She hit me over the head with a glass jar and gave me four stitches!" you exclaim.

The woman rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry about that but you were a threat."

"No comment."

"My name is Lady Emily Merchant. My home is London. I was born in 1840. I beg of you, let me go. I cam through the gateway with a man. I need to find him. We must go back."

"I'm going to help her." Matt says quietly.

"Shouldn't we take her to Lester?" you point out.

"I heard the soldier. I'll be locked up like an animal."

"Hey! That soldier's my husband! If he finds out you knocked me out then you'll wish you _were _locked up like an animal." I point out and Abby nods in agreement.

"Please, just cover for us." Matt asks Abby. "It's her life. She should be free to go." you look at the woman and see her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"This better be a good idea." Abby replies.

"Insane husband at three o'clock." you mutter. By the time you turn to look at Emily, she's gone.

"Matt." Becker nods, still looking pissed.

"Hey. You three make sure the clean-up happens. I'll look for the mystery woman"

"Yeah. Yeah, you do that." you follow Abby and Becker up the stairs towards the roof.

X

"Well, I have to say today was eventful." you muse, tossing your keys into a bowl in the kitchen. Becker sighs. "Is something the matter?" you frown, turning to face him.

"No. Just Matt." you smile and close the gap between the two of you. You press your lips firmly to Becker's and he relaxes into you. One hand snakes round your waist, the other tangling in your hair.

You yelp and pull back as he finds the sore part of your head. You instantly wish you hadn't done that as you're going to have to explain it now. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." you shake your head and Becker glares at you. He turns you round with a little more force than necessary, pushing your head down. He parts your hair to find the four stitches. He sucks in a breath.

"How did this happen?" he demands.

"I slipped in the hospital, that's all." you shrug.

"That's _all_? Do you have any idea what a fall could do to you?" he snaps and you spin to look at him.

"Don't you _dare_ talk to me like that!" you stand there, glaring at him and him glaring back. You stand like that for a solid three minutes before Becker backs down.

"You're right." he sighs, stepping forwards and kissing your nose. "I'm sorry." he smiles slightly before disappearing into the living room. You sigh, pulling something from your pocket and following him. He's already sat on the couch reading his book, although he isn't actually reading it. You smile, sliding onto his lap.

"Hello." you grin down at him, kissing his and winding your arms around his neck. "I have something for you."

"Oh?" you sit back and hand him a small piece of card. He turns it over in his hands hand his eyes are met with the grainy, black and white photo of the baby inside you.

**Dedicated to Lil'-Miss-Pester-For-An-Update, AKA ****** ** :D**


	27. Chapter 27

The next morning you wake to find the space beside you where Becker normally sleeps is empty. He never came to bed. That's hardly surprising. When you left him last night, he was sat on the sofa, still staring at the sonogram. You heave yourself out of bed and have a quick shower. You dress and jump down the stairs.

Becker's still sat on the sofa in pretty much the same position as last night with a few changes: his hairs a mess, proving that he slept and he's changed his clothes. "Becker?" you ask and he jumps. "Are you okay?"

Becker gets slowly to his feet, laying the sonogram on the sofa. "You realise you're probably never going to talk to me again because of what I have to say next?" you're heart beats harder and you're in a state of shock. You thought he was alright with having a child. You want to cry if he makes your nightmares come true in the next sentence. "I'm removing you from field duty."

You want to laugh in relief. Instead, you nod. "Of course." you try to say solemnly but can't help smiling.

From the counter, your potable ADDs blare into life. Becker dives for his earpiece and you grab yours, turning them on just in time to catch the coordinates from Jess. "Matt," Becker orders over the bluetooth. "Pick me up." he tosses you the car keys. "Be at the ARC in ten minutes. If you're not there, you're in trouble." he says as you slip past him.

You passed Matt and Connor on the way into the ARC and caught almost every red light, so the five minute journey took nine and a half. You skid into the hub and Jess informs Becker you're not there. "I haven't seen her, sorry." you jump up and down in attempt to get her attention. "Oh, no, wait. I can see her. She says she caught every red light and by the look of it, she just ran up the stairs too." you hear Becker laugh and turn off your earpiece.

"We really need quicker lifts." you groan, heading over to Jess. "What we got?"

"Anomaly in a school." you smile. "How come you're hear."

"I've got to talk to Lester about that too." you smile, placing the sonogram on the keyboard infront of her. She squeals and hugs you before there's an indignant shout from Connor. You smile and take the picture to use as evidence to Lester.

One that's done, you head down to the menagerie. You're surprised to find Abby there. "Abby?" Abby jumps. "What's going on?" there's an animal crate on the desk infront of her and it chirps. "Abby, what are you doing with Rex?"

"Look, it's a really long story." you fold your arms. "Burton wants to put them down. Look, I need to go and talk to Jess, can you get the Dracorex ready?" she disappears out the door.

"How do I do that?" no answer. You look through the glass towards Princess. "What am I gonna do with you?"

After five minutes, you're out of ideas. It's hardly going to fit in an animal crate like the one Rex's in. You run your hands through you hair as Abby appears. "Any luck?" you shake your head. "Jess is going to clear the loading bays when we're ready."

"Um, what about the mammoth?"

"I'll sort that out when we get there." Abby gestures for you to leave and you take off up the stairs towards the hub. You reach the hub and skid to a halt next to Jess. She's staring at the screen. You follow her gaze to find Matt and Becker staring at something, a pained expression on their faces. A look at another screen shows the dead body of a girl. Your hand flies to your mouth and you want to cry.

_Sorry Jess, we're too late. _Matt chokes out. Jess's face pales and she swallows.

_Jess, evacuate the loading bay. I'm going to start bringing the creature's out. _Abby is blissfully unaware of the situation. Jess bites her lip and you know her reply before it's out of her mouth. _Jess? Jess, are you there? _

Jess closes her eyes as you see tears well up behind them. "Sorry, Abby." you were right. "These creatures are too dangerous. I've just been handed a major reality check." you don't know who to feel sorry for the most. "I'm sorry."

_I'm just going to have to do it on my own. _

You lay a hand on Jess's shoulder and head to find Lester.

X

You watch as Lester pushes open the door to the menagerie. _Abby, you've got to stop this now. _There's a hint of sadness in his voice. You're watching the event unfold over a CCTV image on one of the ARC laptops. You're about to become very unpopular with Abby. _Please don't make me call security. There's no chance whatsoever of you getting those creatures out of here. _

_How did you know? _Abby demands and you glance over at Jess whose sharing the same dreaded feeling as you. It's the feeling you get when you're about to loose your best friend.

_Don't blame Jess or Si, they were frightened of you getting hurt. _There's the bombshell.

_This is wrong. No human being has seen these creatures alive before us. This is an amazing gift and we're going to kill them because they're _inconvenient. _After all we've done here, is this how we're going to be remembered? What does this say about the human race? About us?_

X

You're smirking as Lester blackmails Burton into changing his mind about killing the animals. "There's a reason Lester got his job." you grin and Jess smiled.

"Matt! I think there's another creature in the building!" Jess yells suddenly into her headset and you jump. You head over to the laptop that she's set up for you that allows you to see the school's CCTV. You flick through until you find the boys. They're running for their lives down one of the hallways. Another camera change and you can see Connor. He's pelting towards the boys and you can't help but want to be there too. You flick your earpiece on and hear Matt and Connor demanding the doors be unlocked. You're scrolling through the camera's when you reach the canteen.

Becker's stood on one of the serving counters, evidently on edge. You're breath catches in your throat. _Jess, we need backup. This place is crawling with them. _You barely hear what Jess says as a creature jumps on the the table behind him.

"Becker!" you scream as the creature jumps at him. "Becker!" your hands fly to your mouth and Jess yells down her earpiece.

"Becker's down and Matt's outnumbered. Connor, you have to do something now!"

You watch as Matt slowly take out one creature at a time. He's taking too long. You wipe away tears as Matt jumps the table tops. You hear him call for Becker and there's no response. _Don't let him be dead_. You plead.

_Here, here. Here. _You see Becker's hand raise, his voice still strong. Matt runs towards him, pulling him to his feet. The pair head towards the exit, Becker limping. They disappear into a storage cupboard and you loose visual.

_Let me see, let me see. _You hear Matt mutter.

_The poison's spreading. _Becker's voice is becoming weaker and more pained as you choke back tears.

_I'm just gonna tie it up._

_Matt, how long have I got?_

_How does 20 seconds sound? _You choose now to intervene.

_Not the greatest k=news I've heard all day. _

"I swear Matt, even though it's not your fault, he dies and I'll kill you." you threaten, your voice catching.

_Alright, well, I'll give you thirty. And Si, don't kill me. _You manage a weak smile. _I'm going to have to pack the wound to stop the venom spreading. _You know this is going to hurt. _There's gotta be salt in here somewhere._

"Becker, listen to me." you say, hoping to God Matt gets what you're doing. "You're going to be okay, yeah?"

_Matt? _Becker and Jess say at the same time, Becker's voice a lot weaker. There's a muffled scream and you gather the salt is in.

_Becker? Wake up! Becker, stay with me. Becker, come on! Let's get going. _

Over the sudden commotion you hear 'there's too many'. Sudden smoke fills the air and you loose visual. When it clears, Becker isn't moving.

"Connor, is Becker going to be okay?" you choke, letting the tears fall.

"Jess, he's still with us, gut us medics now!" Connor yells and you bury your head in your hands.

"C'mon Becker." you grin. "That's my baby." that sounded weird, even coming from you.

"Abby, Philip has requested you meet him at your lab, urgently." you look up and find, with surprise, Burton walking away and Lester looking relieved. You realise they must have hear the whole thing. Lester follows Burton and you smile. You push your chair back, running down to the armoury where you can see Becker on the ARC CCTV. _ARC medics drive too fast._ You decide.

You run down the corridors, pocketing the sonogram as you go. When you get to the armoury Becker is shrugging his black tank top on. You wait till he's gotten it on, choosing to admire his tattoo instead. (You like it even though you're mother is against tattoos.) once he's done you throw yourself at him, careful to mind his injured leg.

"Stupid sod." you mutter into his shoulder. There's a surprised 'oh!' from the door and you turn to find Abby stood in the doorway.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting." she stutters but you shake your head, helping Becker put on his jacket. "I wanted to say I don't blame you for earlier. If I'd witnessed what you had, I'd have done the same."

"Thanks." you smile over at her. She turns to leave before turning back to you.

"Oh, one more thing. Why haven't _I _seen the baby yet?"


	28. Chapter 28

**Okay, You're only involved in, so I'm only writing about, Matt and Emily parts.**

You struggle to dis-entangle yourself from Becker. You lunge at the phone three seconds before voice mail kicks in. "Yeah?" you say, knowing it's Jess and start to dress yourself with your mobile wedged between your shoulder and ear.

_It's Jess. _

"I know. I have called ID."

_Emily's been kidnapped from Matt's flat you need to come in immediately._

"Bloody hell. It would have to be her wouldn't it. I'll be right there." you sigh, hanging up. "Right." you turn to Becker, tucking your hair behind your ear. "I'm needed at the ARC so you're going to sit here with a pile of DVDs and be a good boy." you grin, kissing him quickly.

"And you stay away from danger." Becker calls.

X

"Set Lester up with the Laptop!" Jess calls as you race past her. You skid to a halt, taking a few steps back.

"Lester. Laptop. Think what you just said."

"I know, but it's our best option." you roll your eyes, heading over to Lester. "Nice outfit too! Not so bright." you grin, opening the door. "Quick thing, what's Burton doing at the ADD?"

"Not a clue." Lester sighs, sitting at his desk. "How's action man?"

You raise your eyebrows. "Bored. Annoyed. Fidgety. Bored." you shrug. "What's happening with the team?"

"Abby's found the creature and Connor's heading to the anomaly. Jess is keeping an eye on Burton and Matt's heading to get Miss Merchant."

"Right." you nod, standing behind him.

"Oh, and there's two black box signals for Matt." Lester looks at the keyboard infront of him. "Which...Okay, mmm-hmm, and um, yep. How do you switch the radio on?"

"It is on." you sigh.

"Oh."

"I've just set up a secure line between you and Matt. Don't worry, I'm still going to be here." You head over to the corner of the office, dragging a chair with you.

"Okie-dokie. Uh, Matt, can you hear me? Matt? Uh, Si? Matt can't hear me and the computer's broken."

You bite your lip from saying something worthy of getting you fired. Instead, you head over to Lester. "It helps if you put the volume up."

"Yeah, sarcasm won't get you promoted."

"Hmm, must have worked for you."

"Don't think I didn't hear that." Lester drawls. "Right, uh, Matt? Can you hear me?"

_Lester? What are you doing there? _

"Bear with me. I'm the new Jess."

"Hi Matt!" you call. Lester shoots you a withering look. "What? Matt's radio isn't connected to mine." Lester glares once more before turning back to the computer screen.

"Right. Now, I've got two blinking dots on the screen, both of them with your name on. That can't be right."

_Emily. She must have taken a black box from my flat. _

You search Lester's desk for a sheet of paper and a pencil and start to sketch Lester. **(A/N: See my profile for a link to the drawing.) **"Okay, uh, breaking news, she's travelling eastbound on the fast lane of the motorway at about 80 miles an hour. **(A/N 2: When you watch the screen that shows the two signals, Emily's box is travelling down the wrong side of the motorway.) **Now, unless I'm very much mistaken they didn't have cars in the Victorian era." Lester straightens his suit.

"Only towards the end." you chip in, earning a glare from your boss.

_Get me the coordinates._

"The coordinates? Yes. I'll do that right now." you stifle a laugh as you excuse yourself from Lester's office. Upon exiting, you can see that Jess has gotten the ADD back although Burton's hovering over her like a hawk. You glance back at Lester as he mouths 'Tower Hill Cemetery' in your direction. You slip out of the hub, somewhat unnoticed.

You dial the home phone and smile as it takes twelve seconds for Becker to answer the phone. _Hello?_

"Becker!" you greet cheerfully.

_Can I help you? _

"You could at least _pretend _to be happy to hear from me."

_I was almost asleep. _Becker moans and you grin.

"Sorry hon." you laugh.

"Mrs Becker to Lester's office now please. Mrs Becker to Lester's office. Thank you." one of the technicians voices sounds over the speakers.

"I need to go. I'll be back soon." you reply, hanging up. You race to the Lester's office, past a pacing Philip and a confused looking Jess. "You wanted me?" you ask, opening the door to Lester's office.

"I need you to take a look at this." Lester slides a file over to you.

_Patrick Quinn _

"Danny's brother? What about him?"

"It says here he suffered from abandonment issues although he's never been abandoned."

"And? He's dead."

"_If _he's dead. If he's not. Well. Then he's a slight problem."

"Lester, listen. We have no way of tracking him even if he was still alive and-"

_James. _Matt cuts you off and you roll your eyes. _He's getting away. Get backup on the exits. Direct me to Emily's black box. _

"The black box must be just ahead of you." Lester sighs and you head over to join him.

_I see it. She's gotta be down here. _There's a moment of silence that allows you to join your radio to Matt and Lester's and then there's silence. _Charlotte!_

"Charlotte? Whose Charlotte?"

"I thought we were looking for Emily!" you cry in frustration.

_Cameron. The dead woman at the theatre. Emily's friend, her name was Charlotte Cameron_. You look at Lester whose nodding.

"He knows what he's doing." he reassures you. There's a long winded moment of silence before Matt's voice reappears.

_I've got her. I'm taking her home. _

You grin as you remove your earpiece and head out of the anomaly. "He's found her." you smile over at Jess.

"Thank God. I nearly had two death forms to fill out!" Jess exclaims.

"Two?"

"We thought we'd lost Abby." Jess mutters. We couldn't find her."

At that moment Abby reappears, waving her mobile. "Text from the husband." she grins. She's covered in mud but is otherwise okay. "He wants you home. Now." Jess turns to you with raised eyebrows.

"I swear to God it's not what you think!" you call back over your shoulder.

**Good? Bad? Becker's going to be present for the next episode. **


	29. Chapter 29 Part one

Okay. It was _exactly _what Jess and Abby thought it was. But presently, you're not in a double bed with a naked Becker, you're sat in Lester's office. Or rather you're stood by Becker. Emily's sitting down and Connor and Abby are stood opposite you two. "So, to sum up, we're looking for a psychopath from Victorian England who can drive a car and is perfectly at home in the 21st century." Lester sighs, pacing his office. Emily sits in her chair looking vaguely bored and a little scared and you can see Becker trying not to wince at the odd twinge he gets.

"Emily you said he was from 1902. If so, perhaps he's got a police record. I could do some digging around." Becker volunteers.

"Okay, Becker, you track down this Ethan character." the office door opens admitting Matt and this seems to supply Emily with courage.

"I'm not going back without Ethan." she states firmly.

"Ethan's not going anywhere." Lester sighs. "When we find him he's going straight to prison. I suggest you rejoin your friends while you have the chance."

"It's her decision." you decide Emily looks rather pleased at Matt taking her side. "She should stay if she wants."

"He's right of course, but if you do, I'll be forced to inform Philip and the Minister." you refrain from the urge to back-hand Lester, deciding your job will probably go down the toilet.

"What will that me for me?"

"It remains to be seen, but I wont be able to protect you any longer."

"She should stay." you decide, beating Matt to the words by a millisecond. "She's out only real link to Ethan."

"You better not let her out of your sight, then." you presume that was aimed at Matt. The ADD blared into life, avoiding the next thing Lester has to stay.

"We have an anomaly alert." Jess informs you and the others as soon as you're next to her.

"No shit Sherlock." you mutter and she appears not to have heard you.

"Hitting 190, 20 miles, sending coordinates now."

"Becker! Stay here!" you order, grabbing your black box and heading from the room before Becker has chance to disagree. You don't really _want _to leave him with Jess, but you don't really have a choice. You hope he's forgotten about the 'baby rule'.

X

"Nice place." you mutter as the team head inside the mansion/house. Emily is sat in one of the cars looking rather annoyed as you, Abby, Connor and Matt head inside the building.

"Jess, we're in the hallway with no signal. What have you got?" Matt asks and you wonder if Jess can hear him due to the fire alarm.

_I'm just loading the floor plans now. _Okay, maybe she can.

"Still nothing, Jess. You got visual?"

_The anomalies in the basement. There's an entrance in the North-West corridor._

"Basements. Yay." you mutter. "Cause that's always a good thing." Connor give you an agreeing look and Matt and Abby ignore you. The door's just round the corner and Connor opens it. You, Matt and Abby load up your guns and switch the EMD lights on.

A few paces into the darkness, Connor stops. "Woah. Did you hear that?" the technician asks. You all stop and Matt shakes his head. "Sorry, I thought I heard something." he sighs. You pull back plastic cover after plastic cover until you reach the wine cellar. Matt slides through the door first, motioning for the three of you to follow.

"No sign of a creature incursion." Abby says after a quick sweep of the area. There's a beep as Connor locks the anomaly.

"Maybe we got here just in time." he muses.

Then there's a creature roar that sounds like a hyena, lion and tiger cry all rolled into one and transmitted through paper. "Then again, maybe not." you sigh. The four of you head cautiously from the room. You head through more plastic sheets, loosing all sense of direction in the whiteness. There's a low growl and you stop moving. The four of you form a circle, your backs to each each other, EMDs raised.

"It's stalking us." Matt murmurs, so quietly you aren't sure if you've heard him properly. There's a distant metallic clanging and you're regretting not staying at the ARC. It would be so ironic to die here.

"So what's going to happen with Emily now, huh?" Connor asks in a fruitless attempt to lighten the mood. "She just going to stay at your place?"

"No." Matt replies shortly.

"You sound jealous." you tease and from the corner of your eye you see Abby smile.

"Easy on the small talk, Matt. We'll never get anything done." Connor mutters, ignoring your comment. "It must be really strange for a woman from her time, though, coming to the 21st century." you can almost count down in your head for the time it'll take Abby to snap.

"Shut up Connor! I'm trying to whisper!" she turns her head to look at him. A huge mistake. Connor Pulls Abby behind him and fires as a large, grey, furry head leaps out at Abby's turned back.

"Bloody hell." you breathe. And you push back the sheets to reveal a large, grey body resembling a wolf.

"Male hyaenadon." Abby mutters, heading back. "Carnivore."

"No change there then. Would it kill the anomalies to allow something small, cute, fluffy and, god forbid, herbivorous through?" you sigh. _That's the hormones kicking in. _you think bitterly. Matt and Abby split off, leaving you and Connor to sneak through the shadows.

"I agree." Connor whispers, pushing open the door to another cellar.

"Hello? Whose there?" a woman's voice calls. You and Connor exchange looks, pushing though the plastic. A few meters in and the outline of a person becomes visible.

"Identify yourself." Connor calls, raising his EMD. You follow his lead. The covers move back and you focus on the crocodile print shoes and travel up to the woman's face.

"Jenny!" you cry in alarm and happiness.

"Connor? Si?" she asks. There's a rustling and Abby and Matt appear.

"Jenny!" Abby cries on shock.

"Oh, no, no, this can't be happening!" Jenny stutters, taking several steps backwards.

"What are you doing here?" Connor asks.

"What am _I _doing here? What are _you _doing here?" Jenny's face breaks out into a smile, as though she suddenly understands something. "This is a joke, right? But how did you know I was getting married?" it's times like this you're thankful you aren't drinking anything.

"Married?" Abby's eyes widened.

"You're here and... Oh, my God, there's an anomaly." Jenny disappears behind a sheet, reappearing seconds later. "What am I going to tell him?"

"Who?" Connor and Matt ask at the same time.

"Michael, my fiancé."

"Oh."

"I'm not a demanding bride. Really, I'm not. Rain I can handle. Wrong flowers, fine. Dinosaurs? I draw the line."

"I found out Matt had a sister at mine." you suggest helpfully. "Although the prehistoric dogs are a little more hassle." Jenny shoots the four of you a disbelieving look. "Hang on a sec. What about Danny?"

"What about him?"

"Don't you remember the relationship between the two of you?"

"Danny's gone." Jenny replies. Tactfully, Abby changes the subject.

"It's going to be okay." she comforts and you don't know if she means the wedding or the whole Danny issue.

"We should really clear the place for a day or two, till we know everything's safe." Matt began. Jenny shoots him a look and you agreed with her. If someone told you to delay your wedding 'cause of a few dinosaurs, there's no way you'd take lightly to it. "Or we could search the rest of the property now and keep on things while you get married."

"Great. And what the hell, you're all invited to the wedding!"

X

You're sat on the sofa with Abby and Connor, Jenny and Michael opposite. Your mobile buzzes. "Excuse me." you smile at the pair, getting to your feet. "Matt?" you sigh. _Emily's go- _

"I can help." Speaking of Emily. "If I'm going to be stuck here, I may as well help. Did a creature come through the gateway?"

"Emily!" you hang up on Matt. "Forgive her, she gets a little carried away. That was the _last _team building session. Matt's putting ideas into her head." you laugh, pushing her from the room. "Id you're going to help the least you can do is not wander off! There's a man in there who knows _nothing _about what we do and believes we work for a PR firm so go with it." you say, trying not to snap as Matt runs round the corner. "Try to keep her under control." you snarl, headed back inside. You find Michael and Jenny telling Connor and Abby how they met and you can't help but smile.

"The office really brought people together." Jenny smiles at her future husband. "Abby and Connor here have an on-off relationship and Si is married to the head of security.

"Security?" Michael asks.

"Odd PR firm, mate." you grin. "Excuse me." you head out of the room, running into Matt and Emily. "Dear God, this is going to fail." you sigh. "We're gonna really stick out foot in it."

"We already have." Matt sighs, giving Emily a pointed look.

"Sorry." she says somewhat sheepishly.

X

"Well it's about that time." Jenny grins, picking up a champagne bottle and skipping over to kiss Michael. "I shall see you tomorrow. Don't be late. Nightcap in my room?" she smiles at you, Abby and Emily. Who, you notice, is stood rather close to Matt.

"Oh, yes, please." Connor grins.

"Girls only."

"Sexist."

"Would you like to come, Emily?"

"She's staying with me." Matt interjects. _Smooth move. _You think bitterly. Emily, who is rising from her chair, stops moving and Jenny, Abby and you turn to look at Matt.

"'She stays with me'?" Jenny says in a rather good imitation of Matt. "What is this, the 1800s?" You and Abby smirk at each other with a knowing look. Emily's eyes are wide and you've never noticed just how wide they are. _There's a reason Matt's attracted to her_. You think, shooting Matt a look.

"I just think it's time we all turned in."

"Gosh, he's Mr fun, isn't he?" Jenny mutters out of the corner of her mouth. "Must be a laugh a minute on the team these days."

"I'd love to come with you." Emily buts in and you shoot her a 'well done' smile. Emily gets to her feet, shoots a murderous glance at Matt and heads from the room.

"Have fun!" Connor calls. "We will." he adds quietly. Jenny mock-salutes, winks and heads out of the room. The mock-salute reminds you, although he hasn't done that since employed at the ARC, that this is the first night Becker _isn't _with you.

X

"Right." Jenny chews her lip as she throws her wardrobe doors open. "Abby, you're about my future sister-in-law's size, why don't you try...this one." Jenny throws a blue dress in Abby's direction. "Si, you're about my cousins size." she throws another bundle at you. "And, um, Emily, just go for it." you step back to admire the dress and smile. Not what you'd have chosen, but it works. You check your mobile and the display reads _10:58. _

"Nothing." you mutter and Abby shoots you a sympathetic look as she exits the bathroom. Jenny catches on a moment later. "I'm going to try this on." you head from the room leaving Jenny to unveil her wedding dress to Abby.

The dress is tea length with an a-line shape and pleated sash at the top of the bodice that gently flowed down the back of the dress. You're not really sure if it's your colour purple, but it's still a nice dress. You shrug into it, decide it fits then take it straight back off again. You don't want to ruin it. You exit the bathroom to find Emily is still standing and, judging from the way she is, she's just told Jenny she's Victorian.

"You don't seem surprised." Emily mused.

"What? That Lester's still grumpy? No, not really." Jenny smiles slightly.

"No, that I'm from the 1800s."

"Emily, when you've seen what I've seen, trust me, nothing surprises you." there's a banging on the door and you just _know _who that is.

"Five bucks says that's Matt." you grin at Abby and she nods. Jenny jumps from the bed and you stand on tip-toes to see as she opens the door. "Yes!" you grin and Matt gives you a strange look. "Nothing's happening here." you grin.

"Oh, hello." there's distaste ringing in Jenny's voice and if Matt notices, he doesn't let on.

"Hi. Could I steal Emily, please?" there's a look on Emily's face that's half between shock and that of being fed up.

"It depends." Abby smirks. "We gonna get her back?" No reply from Matt.

"Abs, Si, I'm just getting some ice. Back in a minute." Jenny smiles, heading from the room.

"Major issues." you sigh, flopping onto Jenny's bed.

"Who? Matt or you?" Abby smirks and you shoot her a questioning look. "Oh, c'mon. You're never normally like this. And that's because you're never normally without Becker."

"I just get worried, that's all." you sigh. Abby nods.

"I see." there's a knock and a whisper of _Abby! _Through the door.

"Am I the only one _without _someone dying to talk to me?" you sigh as Abby throws a pillow at you and heads to the door. Abby opens it but you can see from here that Connor's gone.

"He's gone down the stairs. I'm not following." she sighs, shutting the door and you smile. You grab your phone and start punching in Becker's number. "Giving up on him?" Abby smirks and you nod. It rings but there's no answer. You don't leave a message.

"Stuff it." you mutter, turning it off.

X

"Up and at 'em!" Abby yells, throwing a pillow at you. "Time to move." you groan, roll over and fall out of bed. "Is that how you get up _every _morning?"

"Shut up." you mutter, pulling yourself to your feet.

"Is is Becker normally there to catch you." she jibes.

"Get in that dress before I kill you." you threaten and she laughs.

X

There's happy music playing as you and Abby enter the reception hall. Connor hasn't shown up since last night and Abby's getting worried. As soon as you enter the hall your mobile rings. It's Becker. "I gotta take this." you mutter, heading outside. "Yes?"

_I'm so sorry but I was a little tied up. _

"Uh huh."

_Look, it was worse than you think._

"I'm stuck with Jenny who _clearly _dislikes Matt, Connor who is now missing, Abby who is worried over Connor, Emily whose more confused that a rhino at the South Pole and Matt whose fussing over Emily like there's no tomorrow."

_And all I was doing was telling Jess how to diffuse a bomb to stop us both from getting blown up._

"A bomb!" you squeak. _But at least Jess was there. _You think sourly. "Gotta go. Jenny's here." you hang up, racing back inside. "What I miss?" you ask, sliding into your seat next to Abby.

"No sign of Connor and Matt's upset because Emily's married." that makes your eyes widen.

"I'm _sure _she wasn't wearing that before!" you whisper, catching sight of the gold ring on her finger. "In other news, the reason Becker couldn't call/answer was because he was busy preventing himself being blown up by a bomb." Abby's eyes widen and you add: "But don't worry. Jess saved the day." in mock joy. Abby gives you a sympathetic look as you lean over to tell Matt and Emily the same thing. You all rise as Jenny starts to walk down the isle. She smiles at the four of you before turning back to Michael. The vicar's not even three lines in when Connor appears.

"Everybody's in danger, you've got to believe me! Run, please! Now!" people start to murmur but no one moves. Jenny shoots him a withering look. There's a collective 'Aw!' as one of the pups from the anomaly appears. People stand in attempt to look at the creature that's sniffing its way down the isle. It starts to bark and you, Abby, Matt and Emily exit your seats and head to the side of the room, Connor running over to join you. There's a woman's scream and all hell breaks loose.

**Alright, this chapter seems to be much longer than the others so this is to be broken into two ;) **

**sorry it took so long to update but my laptop broke, then the charger died and part 2 will take a while because I'm in London until Saturday. Sorry!**


	30. Chapter 30 Part two

**Thanks for the review guys! :) Part two:**

_.There's a woman's scream and all hell breaks loose. _

Two larger, mum and dad, hyaenadons burst into the room, growing and drooling. The guests jump to their feet as though pins have been stuck on their seats. People start pushing and knocking things over in order to get out. The hyaenadons lurch forwards, knocking the chairs to the ground. One of them corners eleven of the guests by the window. They scream and run past. You notice that the hyaenadon doesn't attack them. Thankfully.

You turn your attention back to Matt as he thrusts a spear like thing into your hand. "Go on outside!" Abby orders you and Emily. Emily's got a similar weapon to you and looks petrified. Abby grabs a pole with an axe head on and runs from the room, you and Emily in tow.

Once outside, the noise lessens considerably and it's eerily quiet. "Jenny's gonna kill us." you mutter and Abby nods in agreement. The three of you creep, side by side, around the house. The only sound is your feet on the gravel.

There's a sudden shattering of glass and a growl as one of the hyaenadons breaks through a french window. Emily jerks her weapon out infront of her in defence and catches the creature's neck, impaling it. She throws the grey creature to the side with a sound half way between a squeak and a grunt. "Run!" Abby yells, taking off over the grass. You throw your weapon to the ground as the creature gets up. The impalement obviously didn't kill it. As you round the corner, you hear it start to take off after you. You, Abby and Emily jump down several steps to the drive, skidding to a halt next to a conveniently parked black van. "Wait there!" Abby orders, jumping in through the van. You pull Emily behind it as the creature lurches into view. It slams into the interior of the van just as Abby hops out the other side, sliding the door shut. "Shut the door your side. Quickly!" Abby orders, struggling with her door. You run to give her a hand as Emily rushes to the other door, sliding it shut. There's a bang and the creature, sensing it's trapped, quietens. "Hi-five." Abby grins, heading over to Emily. Emily looks at Abby's raised hand with confusion. "Never mind." she says, turning to you. You slap her raised hand with a smile on your face. Emily's confused expression morphs into that of understanding.

X

The three of you head back towards the house. As you reach the doors, Connor skids round the corner. "Abby!" he yells, slamming into her. Abby looks shocked but quickly melts into the hug. As you and Emily reach the top steps, Matt appears from the mess.

"Come and give me a hand with this." he turns, heading back to the devastation with Emily in tow. You follow and realise that in the haste, you've dropped your phone. Matt turns and throws the item at you. "Called the ARC on it, hope you don't mind, had to tell them what's going on." you nod and slide past him and Emily. You hear Matt say something to Emily about wedding and notice that she ignores a question. You don't get time to ask her though as Abby and Connor appear.

"Okay, all the creatures are back through and the anomaly's been locked." she smiles.

"Good work." Matt nods.

"You okay?" you ask as Matt's gaze turns to the retreating figure of Emily.

"Fine." he replies curtly, taking off after her. You, Abby and Connor exchange looks as Abby heads off to start clearing up.

You're just finishing up as guests start to return. "Have a seat!" you call. "Everything's sorted out now." you smile, snapping into action. "The creatures were a rare form of Hyena crossed with a...wolf. It was a scientific experiment that went wrong. The creatures escaped from their confinement area a miles away. They've been secured and the government has requested that they be put down to relieve them of their pain." as you finish talking, Jenny hurries up the isle.

"I need a favour." she says before she's come a complete halt.

X

Half an hour later and you're sat back in your seats and Jenny and Michael are stood by the new alter. Connor's seat is still empty. The new alter, namely Connor, is holding a laptop with Lester's face on it. You can't help but smile.

_By the power vested in me, by special dispensation from the Minister, I now have the pleasure of pronouncing you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride or whatever it is that's customary on these occasions. Forgive me, I'm a little bit vague on the detail. _

"Thank you, James." Jenny smiles, relieving Lester of his obvious discomfort. Her and Michael lean forwards and the guests and team stand up in applause. You notice Emily disappear and Matt follow her but you can't do anything about it as Jenny envelops you in a hug.

X

You hop from the twin-cab, still in the purple dress. You, Abby and Connor head to the main ops room with as much dignity as you can being in smart outfits and slightly ruffled from the hyaenadons earlier. Matt and Emily are somewhere around London but you don't know where.

When you reach the main ops room Lester's waiting. "Story?" he sighs.

"Experiment gone wrong and the creatures have now been put down." you reply tiredly. All you want is to curl up in you bed with Becker. Ah, now there's a thorn in your foot. "Nice speech by the way!" you call after Lester as he heads back into his office. He appears not to have heard you. Jess has got the same smile on her face that she did after your wedding. Abby and Connor head over to her and she starts to get ready to go home for the night. The realisation if what you've been through today, and the fact that Becker had to deal with a bomb yesterday, hits you as her enters the room with a file in his hand. He's reading the paper so doesn't notice you. Instead, he throws the file onto a table a turns to leave. "Becker!" you call, running after him. He turns just in time to catch you. You wind your right hand into his hair and the other hand grips the back of his shirt. He smells of the usual gun oil and sweat.

He pulls you closer to him, kissing the top of your head. "I' s-"

"No you're not. I am." you cut him off. "I was being inconsiderate and selfish."

"I know." you can feel him grin. "But I wasn't exactly being any better. And you have Jess to thank for the fact I'm not dust." you flush as he brings to your attention the fact that you were sour towards the younger woman.

"Look, can we go home?" you ask and he nods, peeling you off him. He takes your hand and turns to leave but you pull him back to you, bringing your lips to his. "Time to sort out some baby names." you grin.

**Okay, suggestions for names please :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Thanks for the names guys! :) There's a poll on my profile and if you Love Becker, then you'll vote. ;) No pressure. This is a filler, not an actually Episode (Rating apllication). It's pure fluff and I'm also trying something a little knew. **

You decide you like your current position. You're draped across Becker's chest after another go at putting animal planet to shame. If Connor ever found out, you're sure he'd never let it drop. As it is, Becker is dozing peacefully and you're gazing out of the window at the night sky. There aren't any start due to light pollution, but you can still see the moon. You can also feel Becker's heartbeat against your back and the gentle rise and fall of his chest. Then there is the fact that the little amount of excitement that is yet to drain from him is pressing into the small of your back. His left hand is still buried in your hair from earlier (it was an unusual position) and his right his resting protectively over your stomach. His breath tickles your cheek as he breathes and you sigh happily.

Unknown to you, however, Becker isn't dozing as you thought he was. He's actually hyperaware that you're draped across him. His left hand is twitching with the urge to stroke your hair and the right can feel the small, invisible bump already forming there. He's keeping up the sleep facade in order to just simply lay there and relax. He knows you're awake and wants nothing more than to roll you onto your back and kiss you again, and again, and again. He hears you sight happily and he smiles, pressing a gentle kiss to your neck, breaking his act.

You feel the feather light kiss on your neck and smiled. He can't sleep either. You roll onto your back, pulling him with you. This seems to be what he's been waiting for and he presses his lips to yours eagerly. "Trouble sleeping?" you ask between kisses.

"Just a little." he replies, smiling into your mouth. "It's hard to do so when you're laying on me." he smiles, propping himself up. His hands are flat against the bed on eight side of your head and there;s a knee on either side of yours. There's a twinge between your legs and, although you and he did this no more than an hour ago, you want him. You reach up to kiss him and he smiles. "Aren't we a little greedy tonight." he laughs. He peppers kisses over your face before stopping and returning to his original position over you. "Do you want this again?" he asks and you nod.

"I want _you _again." you murmur and he smiles. His hips edge forwards you you feel his growing excitement brush against your sensitive spot, as it has so many times before. He thrusts inwards and you stifle and moan. You grip his hair, attempting to pull his lips to yours. But he doesn't move. Forcing your eyes open you find his own eyes, laced in lust, staring back down at you. A smile plays on his features. "Wh-" you break off into a moan as he hits something sensitive.

"This way I get to watch you suffer." he replies, answering your unasked question. He's still moving inside of you and you let out another moan.

In a few more thrusts your squirming under him, begging for mercy. "Please, Becker. Please!" you beg. The rest of your body almost hurts from his lack of contact. His only reply is to smiles and slow slightly, torturing you more. Your grab his shoulder's, attempting to pull him down but he won't budge. Each time you raise your legs to wrap them around his waist, one of his hands braces against your pelvis and pushing you back down. You didn't think he could be this mean.

Six years ago, if someone had told you that you'd be married to your best friend's brother, be pregnant with his child and having sex with him on a regular basis then you'd have laughed. But right now, when Becker's reduced you to begging, moaning and squirming under him, you'd have it no other way.

Becker's tactic changes suddenly catching you off guard. That seems to be what your body was waiting for as you scream as a way of ecstasy hits you. As you float back to Earth, you realise what you just did.

You screamed.

Oh, dear God!

You screamed!

Screamed!

Of all things to do, you had to scream. You're just grateful the neighbours are away. Becker collapses onto you and immediately rolls of you, pulling you with him so you're laying back on his chest again. You're panting somewhat and Becker's struggling for breath. "I should've thought of that sooner." Becker smirks and you hit him, laying your head back on his chest.

You fall asleep with a smile on your face.

**Okay, I know that was only 793 words, but hopefully they were a good 793 words?**


	32. Chapter 32

**Another short filler. Oh, and there's something up with your baby.**

You lean your head against Becker's shoulder, closing your eyes. You're still tired after last night, or was it earlier this morning? You forgot the time. The hospital waiting room is filled with a few other people talking quietly or reading. You're here for your scan and they're telling you how far along you are. You only have a week left in the field before Becker forces you either out of the field or onto maternity leave _way _to early. There's a woman sat opposite you with her husband and a little boy. He stomach is swollen and the little boy is listening to it. He can't be more than three and his dad is talking to him as though his voice is the baby. You can't help but smile at the touching scene. Opposite you. "Mr and Mrs Becker?" A nurse appears in a doorway and Becker pulls you to your feet. "This way please." you follow her into a room with an Ultrasound machine in it. You're directed to the bed and the nurse sets about with the same procedure as before. As she sets up, she asks you questions. "How long have you two been married?"

"One year." you reply without thinking.

"That's nice. So this is your first kid?"

"Yep."

"Any friends have children?"

"Nope, we're the first ones." you reply, grinning up at Becker.

"So, what do you two do?"

"I'm a soldier." Becker replies. "And Si is a PR."

"Lovely. Who do you work for?"

"Um..." you look at Becker to bail you out.

"That's classified, sorry." the nurse nods in understanding.

"Okay, here we go." for a moment, there's nothing on the screen. Then the familiar, grainy picture shows up. "When was your last scan?"

"Two weeks ago." you reply as Becker hands her the sonogram. The nurse smiles.

"Okay, well. As you can see there aren't any defined features as of yet. By the end of the week your baby will be 4-6 mm Crown to Rump." she smiles at the two of you before continuing. The larynx starts to form as does the inner ear. The lining of your placenta is beginning to develop, but the placenta will take over production of the hormones in week 12. The heart is bulging from the body as you can see here, and circulation is well established. Limb buds normally appear during this week." as she speaks, she gestures to parts of the scan. She swings the monitor back to you and her face tightens.

"What is it? What's wrong?" You ask, beginning to panic.

"Give me a second." the nurse smiles tightly and gets to her feet. You and Becker exchange looks and he kisses your forehead.

"It'll be alright." he murmurs as the nurse returns with a Doctor in tow.

"Can you just take a look at this scan please. I want to be sure I know what I'm seeing is true." the nurse scans your stomach again and the Doctor studies the monitor for a second before nodding.

"You're right." he turns to you two. "I'm sorry, Leah never told me your names."

"Hilary and Si Becker." be replies.

"Well, I hope Leah didn't worry you too much, she's knew at this. Take a look at this." he swings the monitor around again and Leah scans you yet again. "See, here. The baby is healthy and normal but what shocked Leah was this." Leah moved the scanner and another black mark appeared on the screen. The Doctor smiles. "It looks like your expecting twins."

X

Abby screams and you have to cover your ears. "Twins!" she screeches. "Twins!" she hugs you tightly and then hugs Becker.

"I though you were only expecting one." Connor frowns.

"We were, but the cells split at the last possible moment." Becker grins, gesturing to the two ultrasounds on the table infront of him.

"What names have you got?" Abby asks, bouncing in her chair.

"Um, if it's a girl, we were thinking Zoe, Holly, Hope, Niamh, Cassandra or Olivia." you smile.

"Oh! Can we pick some names?" Abby asks. She's so excited you can't help but agree. "Heather! Or Tara! Wait, what about Megan?"

"Chloe or Gemma?" Emily suggests, a small smile gracing her features.

"Emmiline?" Abby adds as Connor opens his mouth.

"Hilary? As in the _girls _version?" he smirks and you feel Becker's fists tighten.

"Rachel or Aila are nice." Matt smiles slightly. "But what about boys?"

"Well, we were thinking Ricky, Alex, John or Sam." you lean back after scribbling all the girls names down.

"James would piss Lester off." Connor grins.

"Ciarán is a nice name." Emily offered and Matt smirked slightly.

"Feel free to use my middle name then."

"You're name is Matthew Ciarán Anderson?" Connor asks incredulously.

"Actually, it's Matthew Ciarán Adam Anderson." you quickly scribble both of Matt's middle names down.

"Daniel!" Abby yells so loud it makes you jump.

"Jesus, Abby!" you mutter, rubbing out the long pencil mark across your page.

"Fred" Connor adds and you shoot him a withering look.

"We are _not _having _Fred_." you growl.

"Hey! We're having _Hilary_!"

"Fine." you mutter.

"Malachy." Connor quickly adds on. You sigh, writing that one down too.

"Besides, Fred Weasly is cool!" you throw your rubbed at him and it hits the end of your nose.

"Shut up Temple." you growl and everyone turns to stare at you, including Becker. "What?"

"You sounded exactlylike Becker then." Abby blinks at you a few times. You shrug it off adding 'Ben' and 'Tom' to the list.

"That makes 15 girls names and 12 boys names." you say, counting them off.

"You'll need more at the rate you two go!" Connor laughs and Becker silences him with a hard kick.

**Hm, because I'm greedy, the person whose reviewed the most chapters can choose their favourite name and I'll add an extra point to that name. The 'competition' ends when the next chapter is up. Go back and review them all if you want!**


	33. Chapter 33

**I was mentally kicking myself the other day when I realised I was probably going to have to go back and count all my review. Which I did. I've gotten then down to the top 3, so the person in 2****nd **and **3****rd**** have 1 point to their favourite name, the person in 1****st**** has 2 points. So anyway, the results:**

**Third place goes to with 27 reviews.**

**Second place goes to Cooper101 with 28 reviews.**

**First place going to DestinChild with 32 reviews after she went back and reviewed each chapter. **

**Add your names to the reviews people!**

**Oh, and anyone else notice that the prison in Primeval is the one used in 'The Italian Job' and 'The Slammer'.**

You don't know if it's Becker's fault, Connor's fault, Abby's fault or even Jess's fault, but the _whole _ARC knows about the twins. Several people have asked on names and gender and to see the sonograms. You've never felt so popular.

The alarms jump into motion, freeing you from the army of ARC employees. "Old prison." Becker calls over his shoulder as he and the team races past. You run after them, realising that this is your last day on the field for at least eleven months. (you _have _to take at least two months off to care for the baby.) you also realise that in a few months you won't be _running _anywhere.

X

You jump from the Navara and follow Becker, Connor and Abby inside. (They've explained that Matt's stayed behind to track Ethan. ) "Secure the perimeter. You two with me." you hear Becker order as he heads inside. You're met inside by a shaken up tour guide. "What happened?" Becker demands and you shoot him a look.

"Ignore him. He got up on the wrong side of the bed." you sigh. "What happened?" you repeat Becker's question calmly.

"One of the tourists volunteered to be locked inside one of the cells and now he's gone!" the guide stammered.

"Okay, can you show us the cell. Please." you, Abby and Becker follow the man as Connor and the two guards head off to find the anomaly. The guide stops outside an open door leading into the small cell. Abby ducks inside, scanning the area.

"There was nowhere he could have gone. I locked and bolted the cell myself." he stammers as the rest of the tour group head towards you.

"Okay. We believe you." you turn to the approaching group of people. "This way, please, ladies and gentlemen. The museum will reopen as soon as possible. Thanks." the people troop past and Becker appears out of one of the other cells.

"Absolutely nothing." he shakes his head. Abby nods and heads off down the hall with you and Becker in tow.

Connor jumps slightly as you and the others enter the storage room. "Connor?" Abby asks.

"Yup."

"There's no sign of a creature attack."

"Really?" Connor looks disbelieving. You sigh, leaning up against the wall, placing one of your feet against it and resting your EMD on that leg.

"Yeah, the door was locked, nothing could've got in it."

"That's weird."

"Hmm."

"And we only registered one anomaly and that's this one."

"We searched the entire building," Becker says, speaking up for the first time. "and there's no other sign of an incursion. I don't get it."

"There's something else I don't understand." you say as Connor moves off to date the anomaly.

"Okay, I'm getting something." you trail off as no one seems to have head you. "Looks like 1870-ish."

"Ish?" Abby asks with raised eyebrows.

_Connor, are you sure? _Matt sound worried and you put it down to Emily.

"Trust the technology, Matt. If that's what it says, then that's what it is..." he trails of as the anomaly reopens.

"What happened?" Abby asks as you launch yourself off the wall.

"No idea."

"Connor, time to turn your toy off." Becker hisses.

"What do you think is gonna come through? Oliver Twistasaurus?" you can't help but smile but you wipe it off your face before Becker sees it. You see the corners of Abby's mouth twist up and Becker clears his throat. "Fine." Connor grumbles. He turns the machine off, reactivating the ACD. Becker smirks at him, giving Connor a pointed look and for some reason, you just want to slap him. You put it down to the hormones. The anomaly springs back open and you snap back into position. "There must be a problem with the locking mechanism."

"Can you fix it?" Becker demands. There's a screeching and Connor freezes. It shimmers as a huge bird runs through. You recognise it as a terror bird and have some comfort in that Abby and Connor have dealt with them before. "Get back!" Becker yells and you aren't entirely sure who he's talking to. You or the bird. He drops to one knee, aiming at the bird.

"Try and scare it back through." Abby says as you turn your EMD to 'low'. You start firing at it, hitting it twice on the neck. Becker shoots five times in a row and Connor and Abby four. The bird gives up, running back through the anomaly.

"If that's what I think it was, then your calculator's on what? A few _million _years out?" Connor bites back a retort but you have a pretty good idea what it is. "Jess, we're going to need backup down here right now."

"You were saying that there was something else?" Abby turns to you and Connor seems grateful for the topic change. You nod. Connor quickly asks for another locking mechanism before turning to face you. "Emily said that they used radios to find gateways, yeah?" the others nod. "When you found Ethan's hideout, you said there were a bunch of radios there. There was a pack of four but one was missing." Becker nods. "That means Ethan must have it. He can track anomalies." the other three exchange worried looks as Jess's voice travels down the coms.

_Ethan has a way to track anomalies, guys. He could be on his way there right now. Matt's heading over. _

"We know." Abby replies.

"Ethan could be armed. You three stay down here." there's a screeching again and Becker stops mid-sentence. "Connor, Si, you stay with the anomaly. Abby, you're with me."

"Well, what if..."

"Connor, we'll be fine." you cut him off as Becker and Abby jump up the steps. Connor nods, raising his EMD back to the anomaly. There's a commotion upstairs and you can hear the bird and Abby and Becker firing at it.

_Jess! We've got an incursion and two anomalies! _You hear Abby yell but you aren't sure if you can hear her yelling upstairs or through her earpiece.

_I'm only registering the first anomaly. Are you sure?_

There's a few moments of silence and then Becker's strained voice answers her. _Yes, Jess. Pretty sure. _There's a sudden silence upstairs and down the coms.

"What's happening up there?" you ask and Abby replies with a blunt 'it's gone.' you and Connor exchange looks. You spin and raise your EMD as something clatters down the stairs. You lower it as Abby's face pops into view followed closely by Matt and Becker.

"Connor? What's going on?" Matt asks as one of the soldiers calls over to Becker.

"Sir! I can't get a response out of Clarke." Becker nods before jumping up the stairs as Connor replies to Matt.

As first, Becker thought my dating calculator was interfering. But the replacement mechanism, that didn't lock the anomaly, either. This is like nothing we've ever dealt with before." you see something flicker in Matt's eyes but it's gone quickly."

"And the anomaly we found in the store room, it didn't look normal." Abby adds.

"Not to be rude or anything, but these things _aren't _normal." you point out.

"No, it was paler. Not as strong."

"That can't have been open long because Becker searched the cells, right?" Connor asks and Abby nods.

"Yeah. If they're coming and going quickly, it would explain hoe the tourist disappeared earlier." you raise your eyebrows at Matt in a 'beats me' expression.

"Connor, is there anything to indicate that someone might have manipulated this anomaly? Like interfered with it?" Matt asked.

"Interfering? How?" Connor now looks as confused as you. "I mean, there was nobody in the room when we arrived, if that's what you mean." there's yet _more _bird noises and the four of you plus the soldier spin to face the doorway.

"Not again!" Abby moans. The bird screeches at each of you before moving towards the anomaly. "Don't shoot. I think it wants to go through." the bird keeps an eye on the five of you as it runs through the rip in time. "That was the same bird!" Abby points out a few moments later.

"Really?" Connor frowns at her.

"Yeah." Abby gestures to the side of her left eye. "Scar."

"Well, that'd mean the anomaly you saw must be part of this one." Connor glances between Abby and the anomaly.

"How does that work?" you can tell Matt's trying to remain calm. There's a moments silence and then the creature can be heard again. "Move! It's coming back through!" Matt fires as something falls through the anomaly.

It's a person in a ragged white shirt with a red-checked over shirt. His hair is so long it makes him look like a girl and it's pulled back into a ponytail. You, Abby and Connor exchanged shocked looks and Abby, Connor and you drop to the ground and roll the man over, exposing his face. You grin. "Becker, get down here _now._" you order him as Connor and Abby prop Danny up against the wall. A few moments later and Becker clatters down the stairs.

"Danny!" Becker stands, gawking at him as Abby speaks softly to the unconscious man.

"Danny, it's Abby. Can you hear me?" Becker pulls Danny's arm up as Abby speaks to him. "C'mon. You're back."

"I can't believe you shot him." you smirk at Matt.

"Yeah, he's been away for over a year an he finally makes it back and you just..." Connor finishes his sentence by mimicking the EMDs.

"Sorry." Matt says with humour in his voice. "He'll be okay, it was on its lowest setting."

"Danny?" Abby asks again and Becker drops the other man's wrist.

"Come on, Quinn. Get up. Stop faking."

"Becker." Danny murmurs and everyone bar Matt steps forwards as Danny cracks his eyes open. "Becker? Wow, Becker. You're much cutter than I remember." he says, facing Abby. Becker, Connor, Abby and you laugh in relief. You stand back as Abby draws Danny into a hug and Becker claps him on the back. "Oh, God!"

"All right, sunshine?" Connor asks, dropping to Danny's level for a hug.

"Good to see you again, Danny. You were costing me a lot of paperwork." you grin as you hug him tightly.

"What was that?" Danny asks shakily.

"Well, you remember Matt. Don't you?" Danny nods. "He shot you." you grin.

"Good to have you back mate." Matt grins, mock-saluting Danny. "You'll be okay in a couple of hours. For after effects, check with Becker."

"I'm really back, aren't I?" Danny asks and everyone grins back at him.

"Where were you?" Connor asks.

"Well, you know. Here and there. Mostly through there." he nods his head towards the anomaly.

"And Helen?" you ask, voicing the question no one wants to ask.

"A raptor and a cliff." Danny grins.

"Look, guys, Ethan could show up any minute." Matt sighs. "Si, take Danny back to the ARC. Connor, keep trying to lock that thing. Becker, Abby, come with me." Becker and Abby take one last look at Danny before heading after Matt.

"What's going on?" Danny asks as you and Connor help him to his feet.

"Well, it's a long story. We're kind of in the middle of something serious." Connor explains.

"So," Danny says as you hand him the stick that came through with him. "Nothing changes then." you grin.

"C'mon. Lets get you back to the ARC." you lead him up the stairs, activating your bluetooth device. "Jess? Tell Lester there's someone here to see him."

_I'm right here, Si. Jess is doing something. Who is it? _Lester drawls and you grin.

"It's Danny." you grin as you lead Danny around a corner. "You know, I'm glad you came through on this anomaly. It's the perfect end." Danny shoots you a quizzical look.

"End? Are you leaving?"

"Nope. Have to be removed from the field six months before maternity leave." you smile and Danny grins.

"Congrats."

"Thanks."

_guard down. Ethan's in. _you swear.

"What is it?"

"Ethan's here." You sigh and Danny nods.

"So, who is this 'Ethan' character?" he asks.

"I don't think I should tell you that." you turn away from the direction of the cars, heading deeper into the prison. "C'mon. We need to get back to Connor." you pick up the pace, re-entering the basement as Connor's explaining how to track Ethan. "You're a genius." you grin at him.

"Right. Si, with me." Matt tosses you an EMD and you and him head back up the stairs. "Connor, stay with Danny!" he calls back. You meet Abby and Becker at the top of the stairs. "Right, what are we listening for?" he asks as everyone spreads out over the floor. You gather it to be the main room with cells on four sides for three floors up.

"Connor says we'll know it when we hear it." you shrug.

_Alright, stand by. _Connor informs everyone and you hope Ethan isn't smart enough to tune into the earpieces. There's a loud, piercing sound like the one you get when you put two walkie talkies close together when they're turned on. Everyone cocks their EMD towards the source.

"Okay, he's upstairs." Matt states the obvious, slight amusement in his voice. Connor runs into the room as Becker advances forwards.

"Connor, Abby, Si, cover the ground floor." you start to spread out, thinking that if this were a film or TV show, there'd be ominous music playing about now.

There's a bang from upstairs and a clatter as a bullet hits the floor about twelve feet away. "Guys, take cover!" Connor yells, ducking into a crevice in the wall. Abby throws herself under the balcony where Ethan's stood and you flatten yourself against the wall. Becker and Matt race up the stairs towards Ethan. _Be careful_. You pray. There's another four shots and the soldiers start to return fire when its safe to do so.

You all whip your head round and stop firing as a bird appears at the end of the room. It's running towards the stairs, obviously spooked. You can't help but realise it came from Danny's direction. It starts to zigzag across the room, Ethan firing at it. There's the tell tale click of an empty chamber and Ethan's gone. Becker and Matt take the metal stairs two at a time. "You three take the bird!" Matt yells as people appear from their hiding spots. Once they're gone, you turn to Abby and Connor.

"You two take care of the bird." you say, taking off after Becker and Matt. You reach the top of the stairs as Matt heads up the stairs on the left and Becker disappears into a corridor on the right. "Becker!" you hiss after him and he turns, EMD raised.

"Get back to the others!" he hisses back.

"No." you reply icily. "If this is my last time in the field, let me come." you hold his gaze and he eventually backs down.

"Fine. Stay close." you nod, following him into the stone hallway.

For a while, there's nothing. You check all the open cells and Becker checks all the closed ones but there's no sign of Ethan. The pair of you work in silence, him checking round all the corners and heading up and down stairs first. It's about seven minutes until you hear the bird again. Becker takes off, running down the mental stairwell. You slide down the railing, earning a disproving look. He says nothing, just runs off in the direction of the commotion. "Matt!" he yells as the pair of you round a corner. You're met with an unconscious bird and Matt's retreating figure.

"This way!" Matt yells and the pair of you take off after him. You jump the bird and skid around the corner, a few paces behind Becker. You run out onto the metal railings, the opposite side to earlier. Ethan's already making his way down the stairs. He carelessly swings outwards as though swinging from a lamppost and fires a shot with alarming accuracy. You duck as it hits the wall half a foot above your head. Ethan jumps backwards down the stairs and spins intime to shove the barrel of his gun into Danny's face.

"Whoa. Okay." you hear Danny exlaim in faint surprise. He glances down at Abby and Connor who race up the stairs after him. They come to a halt a few steps down, gazing in amazement. "Yeah, al right. Just..." Danny doesn't know what to say. Matt realises this could be bad and heads down the stairs. Becker and you follow, surprisingly fitting onto the same step. You notice that Danny's staring at Ethan with a look or recognition. Almost like you'd look at a long lost item and all the memories come flooding back. Ethan's face mimics Danny's almost perfectly and you faintly remember reading something about Danny's brother Patrick going missing..._Oh. My. God. _It clicks on you at the same time it does Danny and Ethan.

"Danny." Ethan murmurs and Danny lunges at the other man, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Patrick." Danny whispers too quietly to hear, but you see his lips move. Infront of you, Matt and Becker inch down the stairs.

"He's his brother." Abby gawks at them in sudden realisation.

"I hate to break this up, but..." Matt steps forwards, snapping a pair of cuffs onto Ethan.

"Okay, where were you hiding them?" you ask him, eyebrows raised. Matt just smirks, pushing Ethan towards the doors.

X

"I feel sorry for Ethan." you say, smiling at Abby as she hands you a cup of tea. You, Becker, Connor and Abby are sat in the staff room. Connor's sat on the back of the sofa opposite you, Abby's in the armchair and you're leaning against Becker on the other sofa, his arm around your shoulders. Everyone turns to look at you. "I mean, he's spent over eighteen years out of his time. He's probably faced more near-death experiences than all of us have." **(A/N: remember that Connor and Abby never went through an anomaly.) **"He's had to live on the edge and that's probably damaged his mind somewhat. If what Emily says is true at that Charlotte Cameron is the only one who could control him, then he's just lost her too. He's been through a lot and he's mentally damaged. Thus he results to doing what he does."

"Don't tell Matt that." Abby sighs, leaning back into the armchair. "C'mon. We need to get back to the prison."  
X

Becker remained at the ARC, leaving Connor to deal with the anomalies and you and Abby to scout the place. You're currently doing another sweep of the second floor and Abby's checking the main floor. _Guys, you need to come and see this. Now. _You take off, wondering what's gotten Abby into a fuss. You appear on the walkway for the third time that day and you stop dead. The main room is filled with white, flickering anomalies. "What the..." you mutter. The childish part of you wonders what would happen if a terror bird or something came out of one of the anomalies suspended in mid-air, several meters off the ground. You carefully start to make your way down the stairs, on alert incase something comes out of one of the anomalies. You reach Connor and Abby as Connor starts to run through things.

"We showed up, the tourist was missing. I got the wrong date and the anomaly wouldn't lock." Abby nods. Something clicks in Connor's mind and he takes off. You and Abby exchange looks, following closely behind.

"Connor? What is it?" you call, jumping down the stairs.

"There's something with the anomaly. It's stronger than normal." Connor says, pressing a few things on the ACD.

"Yeah, we figured that."

"What do you do to something if you want it stronger?"

"Add more to it?"

"Specificity." Connor spins, coming to a halt on straight legs, a grin plastered across his face.

"You... double it." Abby says slowly.

"Exactly. Now, watch." Connor returns to his crouched position and presses a button. The anomaly flattens and elongates, eventually splitting and bouncing back into a circle. Except this time, there are two anomalies. "Now I can do this." Connor grins, locking both of them. "Two anomalies." you can tell by the way Connor said it he wasn't expecting that to happen. "Two anomalies opening in exactly the same spot, and they act like magnets. They repel each other, giving off energy. That energy makes the weaker anomalies."

"Connor, if there are two different anomalies, shouldn't you be able to date both of them?" you ask. Connor nods, grabbing his calculator.

"Okay. Pliocene." he says, indicating the new anomaly. "1867. It worked all along." Connor said, smugness in his voice. "Two anomalies. In exactly the same spot."

"What are the chances of that happening?" Abby asks.

"Tiny. Come on." Connor runs from the room, you and Abby following.

"Jess? We're coming back to the ARC." you inform the FC. "Connor needs you to bring up every bit of anomaly data we have, going way back, and I mean absolutely everything. Oh, and tell Emily Connor was right." you jump into the back and Abby speeds off.

X

By the time you reach the ARC Connor's twitching like a nervous wreck. "See you later!" he calls out, disappearing into the ARC. Almost as soon as you and Abby reach the doors the intruder alert goes off and red lights start flashing.

"All units to corridor five!" Jess yells over the loud speaker.

"That's just up from here! Let's go!" Abby calls over the noise. As you reach the end of the end of corridor four, Jess's voice comes over the loud speakers again, this time panicked.

"Medics to corridor five! Medics to corridor five!" you and Abby race around the corner and you can see someone slumped on the floor. Although they're dressed in black, like every other soldier, you know who it is.

You cry out as you run towards him, Abby close behind. "Becker!"

**Do people want me to create my own version of series 5, or wait until it comes out on watch in 23 days. Although that may mean spoilers for people. Or I could incorporate my ideas into series 5 and say when there are spoilers...**

**Oh, and don't forget to review! :) **


	34. Chapter 34

**Right, so. I'm going to write about series 5 events, but put them in my own way. There WILL be warnings at starts of chapters to say when there are spoilers. But for now, enjoy this rather upsetting scene. **

You drop down at Becker's side as three medics run round the other corner. Becker's head is slumped onto his shoulder and he doesn't look like he's breathing. You cup his cheek, careful not to move him incase something is broken. You don't realise you're crying until one of the medics forces you to look at them. "Mrs Becker, we need you to move away from him please." you shake your head in indication you don't plan on going anywhere. "Please move yourself or we'll get someone else to move you." the medic in question is about twenty-five. She's got tanned skin and letter-box red hair. She'd looking at you with envy in her eyes.

"C'mon, Si. Just one step back." Abby tries to reason and you shake your head again.

"I'm not leaving him." you manage to choke out. The medic rolls her eyes and indicates to another medic. You see them turn away as they speak into their bluetooth and a moment later Becker's second in command- Robinson - rounds the corner. He drops to your side, trying not to look at his Captain.

"We need to you to move ma'am." you glare up at him with teary eyes and he sighs. "I'm sorry, Si." you frown slightly and the frown turns to shock as he wraps his arms around your chest and pulls you away from Becker.

"Get away form me!" you cry but he ignores you. As soon as you're away from Becker, the medics surround him, blocking him from view.

"Get her in here." Abby motions towards a nearby office, holding open the door. Robinson drags you inside.

"Let me go!" you yell as Robinson pushes you into the office and Abby shuts the door. "Let me go!"

"Si, calm down." Abby sighs, removing your bracelet so you can't get out of the room. "He'll be fine." you look up at her through your blurry eyes. You blink to clear them, but only cause more tears to run down your face.

"How do you know?" you demand.

"Because this is Becker. He's not going to leave you on his own. Besides, he's been shot by an EMD before."

"What? When?" your head snaps up. You don't remember that.

"Oh, when the EMDs first got here." Abby seems relieves at the change of subject. "He didn't believe Matt and Jess when they said they would work, so Matt shot him. It was on the lowest setting of the smallest gun. He only experienced a headache and soreness. He was right as rain in a few hours."

"But Abby, he was barely _breathing_." you point out, managing to stem your tears. Robinson lets go of you and cautiously steps back, placing himself infront of the door. You sink onto the desk chair, putting your head in your hands. There's a silence in the room and you wish you knew what had happened to Becker...

_That's it!_ you think, jumping to your feet. Abby and Robinson step forwards and you hold up your hands. "I just want to call Jess. That's all." Abby eyes you wearily but steps aside. She keeps her eyes trained on you and you can't help but feel like a prisoner. You quickly dial 3-5-3, the number of the ADD, and put it on speaker. There's a pause before someone answers.

_Hello?_

"Jack?" you ask. "Where's Jess?"

_She had to step away. What can I do you for? _

"I need to know what happened to Becker." you hold your breath.

_Just drawing up the footage now... ah. Here we go. _Abby smiles weakly at you and Robinson stands slightly more upright. _Well, it looks like he was hit on the left side of his chest once, that's how he got where he was. Oh dear._

"What? What is it?" you ask, praying for it not to be too bad.

_It appears Ethan then re-shot him in the collarbone. _

"What!" you yell.

_Um, that's not all. It looks like the smallest gun but it was on the highest setting. We know because it's the one the soldier had on him in the interviewing room._

"Oh, my God." you whisper into your hand.

"Jake, where's Jess?" Abby asks.

_Um, looking...looking... ah. She's in the Med Bay. Why? _Abby's face has an unrecognisable look across it as you freeze. Jess can see Becker but you can't? That's going too far in your book.

"Abby," you ask as calmly as possible. "Please, give me my tag." you're surprised when Abby hands it over with no refusal. You snap it onto your wrist and wrench the door open half a millisecond after the usual 'Beep' that signals the door's been unlocked. You leg it down the hall, Abby and Robinson in tow.

"You might want to remove Miss Parker from the med bay." you hear Robinson say as you round the corner. You almost bash into several people on your rampage, but the word spread quickly and people started to move quicker. "Fine. Her funeral." is the last thing you hear Robinson say before you burst in through the double doors. By now, you've slowed to a fast walk. The medic on duty smirks as you pass her. You push open the doors leading to Becker's ward, somehow you know which one he'll be in out of the five wards. You're met by a shirtless Becker laying in bed. The sheets are pulled up to the bottom or his ribcage and there's a drip in his arm. His boots are by his bed and his shirt folded on the dresser next to him. His eyes are closed and he's wearing a breathing tube and several wires hooked up to the heart monitor. In the chair next to his bed, is Jess. She raises her head and you glare at her, moving to Becker's side.

"Thank you for seeing him, but you may go." you expect Jess to scuttle out but she doesn't.

"I think I've reserved my right to be here." she shrugs, her eyes not moving from Becker's form. You can hardly believe this girl was your best friend.

"Excuse me?" you snarl.

"I was here first."

"I was locked in an office so the medics could get him here without any of them being hurt." you growl.

"Yes, but I was still here five minutes after he got here. You weren't. As far as I can see, that means I'm able to stay with him until he wakes up."

"Jess? Get. Out." you growl, your fists clamping up at your sides.

"No."

"Jess. Leave." the demand comes from Abby and you're relieved that she's here to back you up.

"I was-"

"I'm _well _aware of that, but as it just so happens, Si is married to the man infront of you. Thus it would be considerably _wise _to leave." the little defiance Jess has left in her runs away as Robinson steps up to bat.

"Miss Parker, if you do not leave, I'll be forced to remove you personally." Jess glowered at him but stood up and left the room.

"Thank you." you breath a sigh of relief, sinking into the chair Jess just vacated. "I don't know what's gotten into her. She was never this bad."

"She'll come round." Abby smiles, laying a hand on your shoulder. "Now, I need to go and find Connor. I'll fetch you if you're needed." Abby and Robinson leave the room, leaving you alone with your thoughts. You look up at Becker's face and sigh.

"I hate you." you mutter through gritted teeth. "I swear, if you don't wake up, I'm coming after you with a stick!"

**Okay, the next few chapters are going to be increasingly hard to write if I don't make Jess out to be the bad guy. Seeing as that will probably label Jess as the bad girl for the rest of the story, I want people to fill in the 'form' below and paste it in the review. The form is for your ideal bad guy/girl. Those who don't win may star in later chapters. **

**Form for a bad guy/girl**

**Gender:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Height:**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Skin:**

**Skills:**

**Previous jobs:**

**Weapon of choice:**

**Gets on well with:**

**Doesn't get on well with:**


	35. Chapter 35

**Thanks for the fast reviews! I'm going to use the first three sugestions I received: ****doctorwhofreak4890, maddi-becker, and . The other suggestions will be making an appearance soon. Enjoy!**

"Where's Emily?" you ask as Matt and Abby enter the med bay. "And Connor and Danny?" It's the day after Becker was shot by Ethan and you've only moved to go to the toilet. Needless to say you slept in the chair last night.

"Danny went through the anomaly after Patrick. He says not to trust Burton. Apparently he knew Helen." Abby replies. Both her and Matt bypass the question about Connor and Emily.

"We're here because Lester wants us to interview some new recruits. There are three of them sent by some other private sector of the government." Matt sighs, running his hand through his hair.

"Uh uh. I'm _not _leaving." you say with a steely gaze.

"That'll be where I come in then." you notice that Robinson is leaning up against the door frame. "Two of them are possible military candidates and the third has a potential to become one. You're needed to see if Becker could work with them." you sigh, glancing over at Becker.

"Okay. I'm coming." you lean down to kiss Becker's lips quickly and whisper, "See you soon." as though he can still hear you.

X

You, Abby, Matt and Robinson are sat infront of the first candidate. She's twenty-five year old Lyra Chadwick. She's got strawberry blonde hair and sky blue eyes. She's roughly the same height as Abby and she wearing faintly patchy, light, fake tan. "Okay, Lyra." you begin. "Do you have any skills?"

"Yeah, guns and security." she smiles over at Matt at Robinson, completely blacking you and Jess. "Although I don't see why _you _care." she smirks at you. "You don't seem like the type of girl to be into military procedures."

"Not personally, although being married to a soldier permits me to be here." you're always satisfied when you tell someone that and they back down in shock. But Lyra doesn't do that. She just sits there, smirking at you. "I take it you have military background?"

"Hence the guns." she rolls her eyes.

"Previous jobs?" Matt asks, relieving you of Lyra's glare.

"Military." she smiles sweetly at him. "I guess that's how I got so good at guns and security!" you and Abby share an appalled look. "Because of that I'm adaptable to any gun."

"Okay. Take a look at this." Matt slides the laptop across the table to her. It's the same video everyone else has seen; the stegosaurus in Parliament. "What would you do in a situation like this?"

"Well, I'd get everyone out by following orders from people higher up than me." cue flirtatious look at Matt and Robinson. "No matter who they are." cue murderous look at you and Abby. "And deal with the creature. I wouldn't kill it unless there was a pressing need to." Matt and Robinson nod.

"Thank you Miss Chadwick." Robinson pulls the laptop back.

"Oh, call me Lyra." she grins, flashing her teeth at the boys.

"We'll be in touch." Matt returns the smile and Lyra nods, getting up from her chair. She walks out past the boys, meaning she has to force her way between the desk and the wall. To do this, she has to breath in. you roll your eyes as soon as the door closes.

"Bitch." you spit.

"Agreed." Abby sighs.

"I didn't think she was so bad." Robinson shrugged. You and Abby gape at him. He shrugs it off as the next person enters. This time, the candidate is male. He's 6"5 with blonde hair, green eyes and a dark complexion. You instantly like him. "Have a seat. I'm Lieutenant Robinson, second in command to the ARC military. This is Matt Anderson, the team leader. Abby Maitland and Si Becker." Robinson gestures to each of you in turn.

"If I may, where's the military leader?" the man asks.

"He's busy." Robinson replies, the same answer he gave to Lyra. "Right. Name?"

"Benjimin Purvis." the man replies, slouching in his chair. He seems well relaxed.

"Age?"

"Thirty-two. Look, are you asking all the questions or are the ladies going to say summin?" he grins over at you and Abby and you can't help but smile.

"You're very nice, but I must warn you I _am _married and Abby's in a relationship." you laugh, not exactly put off by him. There's just something about him.

"Ah well. I'm a little too late then." he grins.

"Just a little. What skills have you got?" Abby smiles and you can tell that Benjimin's having the same effect on her.

"Well, Miss Maitland, I'm very good at orienteering and I've done some hunting." Abby's face hardens. "Don't worry, Miss, I've stopped that habit. He winks at her and Abby nods, smiling.

"Previous jobs?"

"I was in the army for a while then I left to become a doorman for a bar." the man shrugs.

"Any reason you swapped?"

"Wanted a change." the man grins. You slide the laptop over to Benjimin and he gives near enough the same reply to Lyra. When he's dismissed, Matt and Robinson turn to you.

"You get him if we get Lyra." Matt says and you and Abby agree without even thinking about it.

"What the heck's going to happen when he meets Connor and Becker?" you sigh.

"_If _he meets Connor." Abby mutters and you turn to look at here.

"What?" you yell.

"Connor's missing." Abby sighs. "Jess saw him getting in Burton's car last night. Lester's gone to check." you rub her shoulder comfortingly.

"Knock knock." the door swings open and a fair (going on pale) skinned woman strides into the room. "Name's Francesca De Roux but you can call me Frankie." she grins, flopping into the chair. "I couldn't be bothered to wait while you have a social, may as well get it over with." She brushes her dark hair ,that reaches the middle of her back, out of her steel blue eyes.

"Age?" Matt asks before Frankie can say something else.

"Twenty-three." she smirks. "And I'm 5"8 if you need that."

"Not exactly." Matt smiles tightly. "Skills?"

"I'm an IT whiz, an I've got a degree in Chemistry so that implies I'm good with Chemicals and Explosives. I've had a few previous jobs. I was a lab assistant until I blew the building up cause I didn't like my boss." you and the others exchange looks. "I really think I should get this job. It's obvious you need someone like me on the team."

"Lets get you to watch this then." Matt slides the laptop over. Again, she gives a similar answer to the other two.

"Now, excuse me, but I got people to meet. Later." you stands, waves lazily and walks from the room.

"She's going to be fun." Robinson mutters.

"Woah! We said she's in?" Abby asks, standing up.

"I hate to say it, but she's what we need." Matt sighs.

"One more to go." Abby sighs. As though on cue a 5"1 woman in her late twenties with a fake tan, dyed blonde hair and one blue eye and one green eye enters the room. "Name?" Abby asks once the woman is seated.

"Alex." the woman replied.

"Do you have a last name?" Abby askes.

"I'd rather people only call me Alex." the woman smiles. It doesn't reach her eyes.

"Okay, Alex. Any skills?"

"I'm a good fighter, good at handling animals and can follow instructions. And, if I may say so, I'm pretty brilliant." she laughs, hard and coldly.

"Okay, past jobs?"

"Secret service, political assassinations." you, along with Abby and the other two, stiffen.

"Weapon of choice?"

"Gun. Gun with bullets."

"Okay, thanks. And try this." Abby slides the laptop over and, for the fourth time that day, she gives the same answer as the others. "Thank you." Abby nods. Once the woman leaves, you start to discuss. "Right, well, she seems quite good."

"She'll have a problem to adjust to the EMDs." Matt points out.

"And I'm not keen on her past." Robinson says, chewing his pen lid.

"Right. You guys sort that out, I'm off back to Becker." you groan, standing and stretching your legs.

X

"You're lucky you missed all of that." you say quietly. "It was a nightmare." you pick up Becker's left hand and start toying with his wedding ring. "I think you're going to have your hands full." you pull his hand up to your mouth and press a kiss to his hand. "Please wake up." you sigh. "For me. Just so I can see their faces." you close your eyes, pressing your forehead against his ring.


	36. Chapter 36

It's been four days since the accident and several things have happened. Frankie turned up at the ARC yesterday as though she'd been given the job. In actual fact all four had been hired but weren't to be told until today. As it happened, the other three were available to start yesterday so they did. Robinson had complained several times and Abby had come in with the hilarious news that rex had attacked Benjimin and all three were in Matt's bad books. The other piece of news was that Connor's working at Burton's lab but there's nothing more about him.

Becker hasn't changed much. He's still unconscious. The only time you've been home was to change and get him his civie clothes for when he wakes up.

You're currently sitting in the chair doing a crossword. "Being in a state of existence, progress, or motion. Something hostilities." you mutter. "Six down."

"Try 'active'." Becker croaks.

"Becker!" you cry, dropping your book and pen, throwing yourself at Becker. He makes a muffled sound of pain and you pull back. "Oh, God! Sorry!" you pull back. He laughs, shaking his head, pulling you back to him. He presses his lips to yours and you smile into him.

"God, I've missed that." he grins. "What's been going on?" you quickly bring him up to date on everything that's been happening, including the new recruits.

"I need to go and inform the medics. Stay there." you grin, giving him a quick kiss. You only need to stick your head out the door or one of the medics to look up from the desk.

"Anything wrong?" the medic calls and you grin.

"He's up and complaining bitterly." you grin. The medic returns the smile and calls for another medic. Three minutes later and you're helping Becker to shrug on his shirt.

"Now, you can come back to work tomorrow, but you take it easy tonight! Sleeping _only_." the medic winks and you and Becker grin at each other.

X

"You realise you have to meet the four new recruits." You laugh as Becker's face as it crumples into distaste. "Don't worry. You could just push them through an anomaly."

"You know what I think about that." Becker frowns.

"I was joking." you laugh and reach up to kiss him. "C'mon." you shoulder open the door to the armoury and you're met with the loud, angry voice of Robinson.

"Is. That. Clear?" he yells and Lyra, Benjimin, Frankie and Alex nod. You clear your throat and the group turn to look at you. "Ah." Robinson straightens up and stands to attention. Becker nods and he relaxes. "This is Captain Becker." he motions towards Becker and Alex smiles. "Sir, this is Lyra Chadwick, Benjimin Purvis, Francesca De Roux and Alex. _Just _Alex."

Becker nodded at them. "I am Captain Becker and you will address me as that or a 'Sir'. I will address you by your last name in respect. Any questions?"

"Yeah. I got one." Lyra raised her hand, a smirk on her face. "What's _she _doing in _here_?" she smirks, gesturing towards you. You can see hate boil up in Becker's eyes.

"_She _has a name. And _she's _in here because everyone's allowed in here." Becker narrows his eyes dangerously.

"Well, why's she with you then?"

"Because she's my wife." Becker says with a 'duh' tone to his voice. The ADD alarm goes off and you smile to yourself. "You lot, with me." the six of you take off towards the ADD, catching the others there. " Purvis, you're with Abby. Roux, you're with Matt. Chadwick, with Robinson, Alex with Connor and Lyra, you're with me. Lets go!" Becker herds the others out before turning to you, kissing you quickly, and running after the others.

"Catch!" Jess calls, tossing you a bluetooth device similar to hers. "The three laptops over there are set up for you over there!" you sit down at the laptops and find that the screens mimic those of the ADD. You're able to to everything Jess can (within reason) without effecting Jess. You smile at the dots flickering across the screen and the four new ones.

_Jesus Becker! Speed limit! _You hear Connor laugh and you chuckle.

_It isn't **that **fast. God. _Lyra mutters and you wish you could hit her.

Katy-alice Cullen - "Becker's been known to reach speeds of one hundred miles per hour." you point out, trying to keep the smirk from your face.

_Roller coasters are faster._

"Actually they travel in the region of 30 to 50 miles an hour. There's one that goes at 144 but that's the fastest ever." you hear Connor sniker at this.

_What are you doing on the coms? _Lyra demands, changing subject.

"I'm helping Jess." you reply and you know her reply before it's out of her mouth.

_We're dead then. _

_If you have a problem then leave! _You crack a smile and Becker's explosion and at Lyra's sudden quietness. Across the room you can see Jess trying to stifle her giggles. She takes a drink of water in attempt to cover herself and ends up choking on it. You burst out laughing.

_Blimey! Watch out ears! _Connor mutters from a distance and you guess he's leaning back.

"Sorry. You okay Jess?" you call and she gives you a thumbs up. "Right. Take a right and you're there." you watch the collective red dots on the screen slow, take a right and then stop. You signal for Jess to take over and watch as she starts to hand out information whilst hacking into the street CCTV. When she's done with it she send it over to you.

"Scan that for people and trouble." she says.

"Um, aren't they the same thing?" you ask, but start searching anyway. Three minutes later and you've scanned the whole area and have stopped the camera on the team. Namely Becker, but you inform Jess it's the team.

"Can you keep an eye on the anomaly with Connor and Alex please?" Jess asks. "I've got to follow Robinson and Chadwick and Abby and Purvis."

"Do you want me to keep an eye on Matt and Becker too?"

"As long as you can focus on Matt." Jess grins and you roll your eyes.

X

"For God's sake!" you hear Becker before you see him.

"No, you follow him!" then there's Robinson. You and Jess exchange worried looks.

"Have we got riot gear?" Jess asked and you smile.

"The words FOLLOW were used!" you're eyes widen as Connor's voice rises above the others. You don't think Connor's ever yelled. "Becker and Robinson may not be able to say it but I can! Do the _fuck _as you're told to!"

"Lyra." you and Jess say at the same time as a red faced Becker enters the room followed by a red faced Robinson and a pissed off Connor.

"If you wont do as you're told then you can leave this building!" Becker yells and you watch as Lyra doesn't even blink. You get to your feet as you see Becker reach the end of his tether. By this time, even Lester's come out to see what the commotion is about. "Go on! Leave!" You walk over to Becker and lay a hand on his arm. No one is prepared for his reaction. Becker spins, his left hand out and catches your right cheek. Your face swings left and you yank your hand from Becker's arm. There's a deadly silence in the room and you can feel tears well in your eyes. You step back and blink rapidly, clearing your eyes long enough to see Becker's shocked and appalled face.

"Excuse me." you mutter quietly, turning and running from the room.

**I know Becker's very OTT but this fits into the next chapter. **


	37. Chapter 37

**I've just realised Connor was in the last chapter when he wasn't meant to be. Lets just say he rocked up and never said where he'd been. I promise he'll disappear again soon ;)**

You run towards the menagerie, trying to avoid the CCTV cameras. Once you're in the room you head down the ramp to the door to the Mammoth's 'pen'. You sit yourself against the wall of the ramp, watching the mammoth. A few moments later and you're joined by Rex. He chirps, rubbing his head against your hand and it's only then you realise you're shaking. What the _hell _just happened? You take a shaky breath and try to calm yourself down. Your cheek still stings but it's your heart that hearts the most. You _know _Becker was in a bad mood, but did he _have _to _hit _you. You're on your own for a few minutes before the menagerie door opens and you hold your breath. "I have chocolate." You breath out shakily as Rex flys up to meet her. "I had a feeling you'd be down here." Abby smiles, heading down the ramp. "Here's the chocolate." she thrusts the bar into your hand. "Well, Becker made a bit of a stir. Robinson had to practically _drag _Lyra away and Connor and Matt almost man-handle Benjimin out of the room because he wanted to come and see you." you smile slightly at this. "Becker's really shaken up about it all." your mouth tightens and something inside of you twinges painfully. "I _really _wish I could stay, but I've got to go and prise Becker away from the CCTV. He's waiting to calm down then he's going to come and see you."

"I don't want to see him." you reply evenly and Abi nods.

"I know, but he's going to anyway." she gives you a quick hug before heading back up the ramp and slipping out of the door.

You're on your own for the next ten minutes and you're wondering if it's possible that Becker's left the ARC or is busy. You contemplate on going home, but no sooner has the thought crossed your mind there's a gentle knock at the menagerie door. You hold your breath. _Please let it be Abby. __**Please**_.

"Si?" you bite your lip and stiffen. "C'mon. I know you're in there." you carefully and quietly get to your feet and head back up the ramp. You only go up enough to look out of the window without being seen. Becker's got both his hands pressed flat against the door, his forehead resting between them, his eyes closed.

You draw in a shaky breath and scan your wrist, unlocking the door. He could've done it himself but you guess he was being polite. You head back down the ramp in the hope he'll get the message.

He enters the room slowly as though Princess is ready to have another go at him. He closes the door, leans over the railing and sighs when he sees where you're stood. He heads down the ramp and you wish he'd just leave. "I'm sorry." he says quietly and you shake your head.

"Why?" you demand and your voice sounds stronger than you thought it would be.

"I-I don't know. I just snapped. I'm sorry." Becker sounds pleading as he takes a step towards you. You stay still, heart beating as though this is the first time he's ever approached you. You wonder if this is how Jess feels all the time. He cups your sore cheek gently, turning your head to face him. Unwillingly, your whole body follows the movement. He cups the back of your head and he moves into kiss you but you, with no explanation as to _why_, jerk away. Becker flinches but steps towards you. You take a step back he steps forwards again. This happens a few more times until you're back is pressed against the wall. "I'm sorry I hit you. I don't know why I did, but believe me when I say that it will haunt me forever. I never want to have to see that look on your face again." this time, when Becker leans down to kiss you, you don't pull away. (not just because if you did your head would hit the wall behind you.) Instead, you meet him halfway.

By the time you've pulled apart, you've come to the conclusion that Becker could be one of those husbands who abuse their wives all day long, and you'd still forgive him. "I'm sorry."

"You've said that already." you sigh.

"I know, but I'm sorr-" you cut him off by placing a finger on his lips.

"Try saying something else." you say quietly, not just due to your closeness.

"I love you."

"I know." you bring his lips back down to yours and you smile into them.

**Right, I wanted this to be short to be more...effective. (?) **

**What would your ideal party dress look like? Send me a link in your reviews because It's important in a few chapters. ;) **

**Oh, and don't forget the spaces between words in the link!**


	38. Chapter 38

"Pink!" Jess throws over her shoulder.

"Blue!" Abby throws back.

"Green!"

"Yellow!"

"Purple!"

"Magenta!"

"Cyan!"

"Apricot!"

"Lime!"

"Black!"

"White!"

"Red!"

"Orange!"

"Turquoise!" you say, entering the room. "What the heck are you two arguing about? The rainbow?"

"Colours." Jess states.

"No shit. Why?"

"For the ARC dance." Abby replies.

"Woah. What? What dance?"

"Lester's throwing a celebration due to the fact we've all survived another year." Abby grins. "We were arguing about the best colours. I think that Blue, Yellow, Magenta, Apricot, Black and Red are the best and Jess thinks that Pink, Green, Purple, Cyan, Lime, White and Orange are the best." you blink at her and she laughs. "We're going shopping later and were wondering if you'd like to come." Abby's eyeing Becker over your shoulder.

"What's the catch?" you ask.

"There isn't on-"

"Hey, guys! Guess what!" Connor yells, running into the room.

"Hang on. One's about to come up." Abby mutters.

"Philip's introducing some new recruits to the ARC!"

"Aaaaand, there it is." Abby mutters. "Does Lester know?"

"Does Lester know what?" the four of you turn to find Lester stood by his railings.

"About Burton-" Abby begins but stops as Burton appears, goatee an all.

"I had informed him. Connor? May I have a word?" Connor nods, rushing off after Philip.

"So..." Abby pulls you aside. "You and Becker...?"

"He could abuse me and I'd still love him." you sigh, glancing over at Becker.

"That's not a good thing." Abby warns.

"Just as well Becker's not that kind of man then." you grin and Matt and Robinson run into the room.

"We couldn't hold them any longer!" Matt pants.

"There's only so much inventory they can do." Robinson added. You motion Becker over and lay a swift kiss on his cheek.

"Calm." you smile, laying your hand on his arm like before. He gently removes your hand, wrapping his arms around your waist and pressing you to his chest.

"Are you okay?" Benjimin asks before he's even fully inside the room. "We wouldn't want you getting hurt or damaged." he grins.

"I'm fine." you nod.

"Brilliant." he's still grinning as the ADD goes off again.

"Two in one day." Abby muses. As the team get ready to leave, you head over to your laptops.

"I think you'd better go with them." Lester calls. You turn as Becker starts to object but Lester cuts him off. "There's a special visit from the minister and only Jess is qualified to word the ADD. And Connor won't be able to make it so you can handle the ACD." Lester turns his stare to Becker. "No arguments. _go_." you grab a black box and follow the others from the room. Becker splits the group back up to before so that Purvis and Abby are together, and Frankie and Matt are. Becker hesitates before turning to you.

"Okay if Alex goes with you?" You're about to reply with an 'okay', but Robinson jumps in.

"She can come with me." he says and Becker nods gratefully. That just leaves Lyra with Becker and, although it's clear he can't stand her, it's also clear he doesn't want to offload her onto anyone else.

X

You survey the area once the anomalys been locked. It's a small, single room, storage area. Like the place that Ethan took refuge in.

That thought sends your mind spiralling back to Danny and you wonder how he's getting on. Then it switches to Jenny. No one's heard anything from her since the wedding, and no one's heard from Vikki since your wedding. Not even Matt. And, whilst you're thinking of missing people, Carl was never found. Dead or alive.

"Are you okay?" Becker asks quietly and you jump.

"Yeah. Day dreaming." you smile slightly, making a mental note to renew the search for Carl. "Anything Jess?"

"Since when does she take control?" Lyra mutters and you hear Abby mutter something in return:

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Abby's fists clench tightly but you ignore the other woman.

_All clear, except for an odd sense of __Déjà vu._

_"You aren't the only one." Becker replies. "Keep looking." he asks and Lyra raises her eyebrows. You know what's coming next._

_"No, Lyra, it's ____not __what you think. Unlike you, Becker is actually faithful." you sigh._

_"Excuse me! How do you-" _

_"I've read your file." you sigh, turning your attention to Matt. You head over to him, leaning against the wall next to him. "I'm sure Emily's fine." _

_"It's not her I'm worrying about." Matt replies, sighing._

_"Well, in that case then, Jess is tucked away in the ARC, nice and safe." _

_Matt snaps his head to look at you. "That stays bottled up. Understand?" Matt's almost snarling and you nod, not bothering to point out that Jess probably heard all of it over the coms. _

_By the time the anomaly's gone, it's well past nine. You all decide to head back home, except for Alex and Matt who were needed back at the ARC. _

_Once you're home you change into your night clothes whilst Becker fixes up some toast. You eat it on the sofa in your usual position: you leaning against Becker, his left hand and your right intertwined and resting on your stomach. You're almost asleep when there's a knocking on your front door. You sigh, pulling on a pair of jeans and heading to the door. You open it slightly and you're met with the tear stained face of Jess Parker._

**Anyone to guess what's wrong with her?**


	39. Chapter 39

"Jess!" you open the door fully, ushering her into the hall. "What's wrong?" you pull her into the living room and Becker vacates it instantly to go and find a shirt. You force Jess to take a seat, handing her your untouched tea. "Spill. Is it Lyra? Alex? Benjimin? Frankie?"

"No, no." Jess shakes her head. "It's-it's it'smatt." she says his name quickly, as though it burn her tongue when she says it. You sink down into your armchair.

"What on Earth did he do now?"

"Well, I-I heard you earlier." you nod, you thought she had. "And when Matt came back to the Arc I-I-I tried to talk to him, j-just like I n-normally do."

"Let me guess, he blanked you?"

"He b-blanked me." Jess nods, bursting into a set of fresh tears. You nod, getting to your feet. You go on a hunt for Becker and find him stretched out on your bed, reading a book.

"What's up with Jess?"

"Matt." you growl. "Mobile."

"What's wrong with yours?" he asks, making no attempt to retrieve the device from his back pocket.

"I have a funny feeling he wont answer me."

"Give me a good reason."

You sigh, rolling your eyes. "I'm your favourite wife."

"You're my _only _wife."

"Exactly." this time it's Becker's turn to do the eye rolling, but he still hands you his mobile. You waste no time in pressing three and waiting for Matt to pick up.

_Matt Anderson. _

"Would you prefer Matt or Matthew on your grave?" you snarl. "And don't you _dare _put this phone down or I'll come over there personally."

_I take it Jess is there?_

"No. I'm calling to complain about my boiler, of COURSE it's Jess!"

_I thought she'd heard._

"So you _BLANK _her?"

_Listen I-_

"I swear there had better be a good reason or I'll-"

"Give me the phone." Becker holds out his hand and you reluctantly hand it over. "Matt, it's Becker. Yeah, that's what she said. I know, but you're pushing it. You're kidding right? I'll be there with the video camera! Yeah, yeah, I know. You did what? No! I did not know! Bloody hell mate. You're either very brave or very stupid. You're doing what! No, no, no, no, no! We can't handle the police at this hour! That's what's gonna happen if you do! Fine. You're right. Okay, you're funeral. Bye." Becker sighs, pocketing his phone. "Matt's on his way."

"He's what?" you yell. "Jess!" you race down the stairs, taking care not to trip, and barrel into the front room. "Matt's on his way here!"

"What!" Jess jumps to her feet. "No, no, no, no, no! He can't." Jess starts to cry again and you rush forwards to hug her.

"Don't worry, we'll stay." you say and you hear Becker enter the room. A few minutes later and you take to stand by the window. Becker wraps his arms around your waist.

"Your baby bump's showing." Jess says wistfully. You glance down and smile.

"Yeah, I guess it is." it's not very big, and shouldn't even be visible at seven weeks, but with twins... You glance out of the window and see Matt's car pull up. You nod at Jess and her face gets even paler.

"Maybe I could go out the back door." she suggests. "He doesn't need to know! Just tell him someone called me and I had to go." you cross the room in a few swift strides and place your hands on her shoulders.

"You're staying right here. And so are we." there's a knock on your door and Jess jumps to her feet but you quickly push her back down again. "You might want to get that, Becker." you hear Becker leave and you focus on not tightening your hands so much that they break Jess's shoulders. There's movement behind you and you let go of Jess's shoulder's, shoot her a warning look and turn to meet Matt. Understandably, he's looking slightly panicked.

"Can I talk to you somewhere private?" he asks Jess who looks rather uncertain.

"No." you reply as Becker says;

"Five minutes." you shoot him a look. "Fine, three." you turn to look at Jess who nods, but doesn't smile and you follow Becker out into the kitchen. "Don't give me that look. I'd want to talk to you without anyone else listening in."

"We wouldn't be in that position." you sigh, jumping up onto the counter.

"Let's hope not." Becker smiles, laying a hand on your knee. You sit in silence for three minutes before jumping off the counter top.

"Three minutes." you say, heading for the door and Becker chuckles. You push the door open and take a few steps back. "Sorry!" you squeak. "Let me know next time!" you yell, backing out and shutting the door.

"What's the matter?" Becker asks.

"Matt and Jess have made up."

"Really?" Becker asks, as though you're playing a joke on him.

"They were lip locked."

"Ah."

"Yeah."

**I know, my chapters are getting short! From now on, I'm only writing chapters 1000+ words!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Okay, I'm going to start using quotes and scenes from Series 5. I also have _great _news! Matt meets up with Emily again and Emily has to choose between staying in Victorian London on 2011 London. I'm going to write another story revolving around that me thinks :) (Who'd read it) **

**Anyway. The chapter:**

"Hey, Jess?" you spot Jess sitting over at the ADD in a short green skirt, red heels and a yellow top. On anyone else it would look as though they were colour blind, but on Jess it's normal. Her nails are even painted green and red to match.

"Yeah?" she replies, not taking her polished nails off the keyboard infront of her.

"I never got a chance to ask last night. You and Matt are...?" you finish a sentence with a hand gesture and she nods.

"Yeah. And sorry about last night. Matt just has an odd effect on me."

"I understand. We're all meeting up in the coffee room at eleven to discuss this 'party'. You're gonna be there right?"

"Of course." she smiles and you return it before heading off to your office. You haven't had time to speak to Lester about starting the search for Carl Greenwaters again, so you figure that you can draw up as much info before suggesting the idea. You sit yourself at your laptop and waste the next hour and a half attempting to research Carl. All you can find is stuff you already knew.

There's a knock and Connor pokes his head around your office door. "You haven't seen Becker and Matt have you?"

"Um, no. not if they aren't in the armoury. What did you do this time?" you shoot him an accusing glare.

"Nothing. I just need their advise." you nod, not really believing him.

"Try asking the soldiers on CCTV to check."

"Good idea. Thanks!" Connor waves before ducking out of your office. You shake your head. _Strange boy. _You sigh. You agree with Jenny on that one. _Jenny! _You get a brainwave. Jenny is high up in the PR firm, she might know someone who worked with Carl. You grab your mobile, dialling what you hope is still her number.

_Jenny Miller._

"Jenny!" you cry in relief. "Thank God, I thought you'd changed your number!"

_Hi, and no. That's annoying to send out my number to everyone again. What can I do you for?_

"Can't this be a social call?" you ask, pretending to sound offended.

_I suppose. Anything knew at your end?_

"Um, Matt and Jess got back together last night."

_Well, there's a relief. _

"This Ethan bloke turned up a few weeks ago."

_Another relief. Learn anything from him?_

"Well, his real name's Patrick Quinn." you wait for this to sink in.

_Shit. Really?_

"Uh huh. Danny came through an anomaly, ran into Ethan who was holding a gun to his head," Jenny sucks in a breath at this point but you ignore her. "At this point Danny revealed Ethan's true identity and the latter was arrested and brought back her. He was questioned but escaped, shooting Danny once and Becker twice. Danny got off scot free and went through the anomaly after Ethan and Becker was unconscious for three days."

_Oh, My God! Is he okay? _

"Perfectly so. Danny was a little... no _upset _but _something _to find out you were married."

_Oh. Anyway, the business side of things. _

"I need information on Carl Greenwaters."

_Why?_

"He broke at least half the ARC rules and at least two laws. One of them being attempted murder."

_Of **who**?_

"Who or whom?"

_Either. _

"I don't know. But what I _do _know is that he disappeared without a trace a while back."

_I'll ask around._

"Thanks."

_Oh, one more thing. You mentioned something about being pregnant..._

"Twins."

_Congratulations! _Jenny's voice suddenly becomes muffled. _Si's pregnant with twins. No, the blonde one was Abby. No, that was Emily. Yeah, the one in the purple dress. Head of security. The one in black. Yeah, that's the one. _Jenny's voice returns to its normal clarity. _Michael says congrats too. _

"Tell him I say thanks. Can you call me if you hear something please? I have to go."

_Okay. Bye. _You hang up just as the tannoi crackles into life.

_You're late, Si! _ Jess says in a sing song voice and you glance at your clock. Eleven thirty.

_Crap! _You yell internally, slamming your laptop closed and run from the room. You throw the door open to the coffee room a minute later. "Sorry!" you apologise as you're met by your team mates. "I was talking to Jenny and you _know _how long she can talk for." Connor rolls his eyes and Abby smiles. They're sitting on the sofa, Matt and Jess in one armchair (Jess on Matt's lap) and Becker in the other arm chair, leaving you to mimic Jess's position, minus the short skirt.

"On a different note, we're thirsty." Abby grins and the boys extract themselves and head to the kitchenette. That one line reminds you of your first few weeks at the ARC, the day that it became official that you and Becker were dating. Once they boys returned, you're dragged into a conversation about dresses and shoes.

You haven't discussed much until the ADD is deafening you again. Jumping to your feet, you start to run towards the hub. As soon as you get there, Jess slips into her seat, typing frantically. "Okay, it's in the block opposite." she says, her fingers speeding up. "There's an anomaly on the ninth floor where there's an art gallery."

"Creature incursion?" Matt asks and Jess holds up a hand to keep him quiet.

"One raptor." she replies.

"Brilliant." Becker sighs. "Anything on the four newbies?"

"It's their day off." Jess replies.

"What!" Connor explodes. "We _never _get days off!"

"Calm down mate, that just means Si will have to come with us." Matt says evenly.

"No way!" Becker almost yells before the scentence is fully out of Matt's mouth. "No chance in hell."

"Becker, it's a raptor." you sigh, resisting the urge to roll your eyes. "In a few months, we're going to have to kids. They're going to be living hell."

"Not if it's a boy and a girl." Connor points out and you glare him down.

"Anomaly!" Jess points out and you hurry towards the exit, dragging Abby behind.

"Shoot Becker if he tries to stop me." you instruct her.

X

_I hate Burton._ Abby mutters over the coms.

"At least you don't have to worry about Connor." you offer. As you'd been leaving the ARC, Burton had called Connor and you away from the group, explaining that he was needed in one of the labs. Abby had been in a foul mood ever since. "Although I dislike him right about now too." you drop the files onto the desk, gutted that you can't be with them.

_At least I don't have to worry about you now._ Becker's smilg, you know it. You hear the lift door ping open and the three of them head out the metal box. You glance out of the window of the hall you're in and smile. You've got a clear view of the team. Slowly other workers, including Lester, begin to gather around you.

"Smile guys, you're being watched." you see Abby's head snap up before she glances out of the window and smiles. Matt and Becker look up too, Becker waving at you. You wave back, ignoring the envious look a lot of other women throw at you, and look along the opposite building. "There's movement at the other end."

_Thanks. _Matt says as the three of them move down the gallery. Unconsciously, you follow them instep with Becker. _Up!_ Matt shouts and Abby and Becker raise their EMDs, aiming at the raptor. The raptor's climbing the wide window bars.

"Remarkable." You whip round to find Burton stood behind you. **(A/N: from here on is the spoiler. Don't read if you don't want to, but I think it's rather funny.) **

The raptor seems to have locked onto Becker. _Don't shoot!_ Matt orders.

_What? _Becker and you say at the same moment. You decide Matt must be crazy.

_I think it likes you. _

_It doesn't like me. _Becker replies, sounding somewhat stressed. _It's threatened by me. _You're aware that Jess as probably patched, by someone's request, all the earpieces into the same wave length so they can all hear what everyone's saying. _It's senced that I'm the alpha male. _You burst out laughing at Matt lowers his EMD slightly, a disbelieving look crossing his face.

_We can usher it back in. Make a run for it. _Matt says calmly.

_Seriously Becker, run. _Abby says, obviously still annoyed at Burton. You tense, ready to run alongside Becker. Becker rolls his eyes and throws his EMD to Matt.

_Come on! _He yells, taking off. You run as though you're along side him, dodging everyone whose gathered along the walkway. The raptor gives chase, gaining in a few strides.

"Jump the table on your left!" you command and he does just that. He gets so far before he throws his head back and really runs for it. "Angle to the right slightly." you say, praying he does just that. You know that if he needs help that Abby's got the first shot, seeing as Matt's got Becker's EMD. "Move!" you yell to people as the crowds get thicker.

_I am! _

"Not you!" you skid to a halt as he dives infront of the anomaly, the raptor just clipping him. You lean your head against the window as Matt and Abby catch up.

_Guys, that raptor's heading back to the wrong time. _Matt breaths.

_So? You are NOT going through after it. _Becker's voice hardens.

_Yes, I am. This could cause untold damage. Just keep the anomaly open for twenty-four hours. If I'm not back by then, close it. Jess?_

_Yes? _Jess sounds panicky.

_I love you._

_I love you too. _

Matt steps through the anomaly and you can see Becker's hand tighten on his EMD. "What's the matter?" you ask him.

_He checked the anomaly date._

"And?"

_1980. _

**Check my profile for a funny picture of Becker from this chapter. **


	41. Chapter 41

**I'm back guys! Sorry I've been MIA, but I went on my practice Duke of Edingrough walk (Bronze) We got lost in a fild and missed several bridal path enterances and I now can't walk properly. But on the plus side, it's given me a _great _idea for a near chapter!**

"Jess." you sigh, getting fed up with her constant pacing. You wouldn't mind, but her heels clack loudly every time she takes a step. "Stop pacing. He'll be _fine_."

"Fine?" Jess is close to hysterics. "Fine! He wont be _fine_! He's gone back to _her_."

"Yes, but there's a chance she won't come back." Jess turns to glare at you and you hold up your hands in surrender. Jess has been pacing the floor for hours now, pretty much since Matt departed through the anomaly seven hours ago.

"Jess, he has seventeen hours left. He'll be back in time." Abby tries to reason but she, along with you, Becker and Connor, is shot down. "I'm going to see if there's any sign of him." she sighs, getting to her feet and heading to the exit.

"I'll come too!" Connor calls. "Wait for me!" he speeds towards the exit, leaving you and Becker alone with a pissed off Jess. Which, in your opinion, is worse than a rhino you just poked with a red-hot cattle-rod.

"Jess, he chose you _twice. _What makes you think that he's going to choose her?" you ask, trying to be careful on how you phrase your sentence.

"Because," Jess replies, in the same even voice as you. "She's closer to his age."

"That's not a factor, Jess." Becker chips in. "My mother was fourteen years older than my dad." **(Thanks to Hestia. A Jones for that idea!) **

"But that's not the point!" Jess cries, burying her head in her hands. "She's smarter, more polite, comes from a better background, dresses better-"

"So!" you cut her off, not really wanting to listen to her rant on how Emily is better than her. "She may be smart in her era, but she can't use the ADD or direct us safely during _every _anomaly alert. She's politer because that's the way she was brought up, the background's pure chance and as to how she dresses? Who cares? You're style is your own and her's is her's. Don't you go changing for anybody!" Becker gives you a comforting squeeze and Jess relaxes somewhat.

"You're right. I shouldn't let that worry me. I should just-"

_He's back. _Abby informs you and Jess is off at the speed of light. You and Becker run after her, taking the steps two at a time. All the while you're running, Becker's got a firm grip on your arm. You race across the road, dodging the traffic as Jess does, and up onto the correct floor of the gallery in record timing. You reach the top of the steps, a few paces behind Jess. You have a clear enough view to see her launch herself at Matt, almost knocking him over. You notice that someone's stood by Abby and Connor. It's Emily.

"It's nice to see you again." you nod at her, slightly weary as to Jess' reaction to her.

"And yourself. However, I must admit I have only come to bid you farewell." She returns the nod, a slight smile gracing her features.

"Can't you stay a little while?" Becker asks and you resist the urge to elbow him in the ribs.

"I wish I could, but Matt and the velociraptor have cause quite the commotion back in my time. I am afraid that I must go and explain to a very angry mob, led by my husband nonetheless, what has happened. I can only hope they shall be understanding."

"We could find out for you." you offer but she shakes her head.

"I would rather not know until the time comes." you nod, to be honest, you wouldn't want to know either.

"Good bye Emily." you smile, stepping forwards and drawing the other woman into a hug. She freezes slightly before returning the hug. You guess she isn't used to them.

"I only wish I had the pleasure to meet your offspring."

"Oh, don't worry. They'll know about you." Emily smiles gratefully, hugging everyone until only Jess is left.

"You have a wonderful man, Jess. Try not to let him slip away." Emily smiled, quickly hugging her before heading back through the anomaly. A deadly silence follows her, to which Becker breaks.

"Get that thing locked, Temple." Becker says quietly, catching Matt staring at the anomaly. Once the glittering ball's condensed, Matt's trance is broken.

"I can't work out if I should miss her or be happy that she's back where she's meant to be." you sigh, leaning against Becker.

"I'm happy for her." Abby decides. "She's where she's meant to be with the man she'll either learn to love or to tolerate."

"I'm happy for her too." Matt adds. "She's got what she needs and so do I." he pulls Jess closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her forehead.

"I think it's time we all got together for a movie again." Connor grins.

Becker shrugs. "Our place is free and tidy." he glances down at you and you nod.

X

"No!" you, Abby and Jess yell, making a grab for the 'Star Wars' box set. Jess rips it from Connor hands, leaving the man looking blank.

"Why not?" He demands, recovering from the initial shock. "It's on your shelf." he shoots you an accusing look and you shrug.

"A Christmas present from some old friends."

"Why don't we try something horror? Nothing too much though." Abby begins to rummage through your shelves and you notice Connor's staring at her.

"I'm not sure if Jess lets you get away with it," you begin, breaking Connor's trance. "But in this house, you don't stare at Abby's butt." Connor blushes and Abby laughs and you get the feeling that she was trying to get him into trouble. Abby reappears carrying a small box and hands in to you.

_The Strangers._

You smile, slipping it into the DVD machine as Becker gets the lights. You settle onto the sofa, Becker's arms wrapped around you. Abby and Connor seat themselves in an armchair and Matt and Jess in the other.

Once you get to where the woman's knocking on the door again, Jess has already curled herself into Matt's chest and Abby's already glued to the screen. You swear you can see her egging the woman to open the door and when the axe comes through the door Abby's grinning as everyone else jumps.

"Bloody hell!" Connor yells as Becker mutters 'Some friend'. You're in the kitchen gathering the pop-corn and you gather that the bloke just shot his best friend in the head. You smirk, carrying out the bowl to the others, setting back down in Becker's arms. Jess looks rather sick.

Once the two people have been stabbed and the credits are rolling, Jess has got a rather sick look on her face and Connor's is that of shock. Becker wastes no time in getting the lights back on. "You know," Jess begins. "It really didn't look that bad on the box." she shivers slightly and Matt draws her closer.

"Cold?" he asks and she nods, although you're sure it's because she was scared by the film. "We best get going then." Abby and Connor sigh, getting to their feet.

"We're coming." Connor grumbls. Jess eyes him for a second before digging through her handbag and tossing her keys to Abby.

"Try not to crash my car." she grins as Matt takes her hand. The pair exit your house and you wait until Matt's car has pulled away before you and Abby let out an 'aw!'

"That's cute." Abby smiles, an almost dreamy look on her face. "Oh, me, Jess and you are going shopping tomorrow for the dance."

You roll your eyes. You'd forgotten about it and you were hoping that the others had too. Obviously not.

**Okay, from now on I'm not updating until I get **_**at least **_**five reviews. Call me greedy, but over 45 people review each chapter and I get one or two reviews. (Thanks to Cooper101, Mew Tohru Kun, DestinChild, and the other select few who review **_**every **_**chapter. :) )**


	42. Chapter 42

**Okay, who saw Primeval earlier? OMFG! **

**Anyway, I broke my 1000+ words rule, (by 5 words!) I'll make up for it in the next chapter, promise!**

You sigh, sinking onto the couch. You, Abby and Jess have been shopping for three hours- Jess bullied Lester into allowing you three to have the day off- and none of you have found a dress. Jess has disappeared into a dressing room and hasn't returned yet. Abby sinks down next to you and laughs. "She's got twenty outfits to try on. You may want to have a look for yourself." Abby gestures around the shop and you sigh, getting to your feet. You head over to the sales assistant who smiles at you.

"May I help you honey?" she looks more plastic than the mannequins in the window.

"Maternity section?" she smiles, slipping from behind the counter. She takes your arm, leading you towards the right hand side of the shop. She stands you infront of racks of dresses and turns to face you.

"How many months sweetie?"

"Four tomorrow." you grimace at her voice and you lay a hand on your swollen tummy. The woman nods, pulling you to another railing.

"Call me if you need any help." she smiles again, you grimace again, and she heads back to her desk. You glance over the railings and catch Abby grinning at you. You search through the racks of clothes until you come across a silky blue dress. Unlike the other blue dresses you've come across, this dress catches your eye. It reaches your knees and has a loose black belt around the waist. The fabric is held up by two blue spaghetti straps. A quick search of the isle across reveals two blue shoes. You smile and head towards the counter and three minutes later you've paid and returned to the bench you had previously occupied.

"You're done already?" Abby asks, carrying what looks like a whole rail of dresses over.

"Yep." you grin.

"Blimey. You might want to head over to the coffee shop for something to drink. Me and Jess may be a while." you nod, taking Abby's advise. Once you've dropped your bags off at the car, you head over to the coffee shop, sliding into one of the booths. You spend half an hour reading a discarded newspaper before something catches your attention.

"I don't _care_. I need you to find the address and be there at seven. Am I understood? Good." the man flips his phone shut and you frown, setting you paper down. You wearily approach him, slipping onto the seat next to him.

"You know, the usual way to find an address to look it up in a phone book. Failing that, you could always ask." the man stiffens and you swear you've seen his face before.

"Piss off love. Quit prying." he grunts and you left out a short, harsh, laugh.

"Oh, I'm prying? You seem to be looking for someone's address when they clearly don't want to be found."

"It aint got nothing to do with you." the voice clicks and you blink once or twice. You glance across to road to where Abby and Jess are exiting the shop. You turn your back to the man, mouthing something to them. They catch on, Abby's eyes widening and Jess flipping her phone open. "But then again, you lot always did have that nasty habit of sticking your nose in." You jump from your seat, running towards the coffee shop door. You the man give chase as you exit the shop, running for the opposite curb. You grab Jess and Abby as you pass them, relieving Jess of her mobile.

_What the hell's going on? _Becker's voice is grainy and scratchy.

"Carl bloody Greenwaters is what!" you yell, skidding into the car park. You dive behind the twin cab you borrowed from the ARC as a bullet whizzes past your head.

"He has a gun?" Abby exclaims and, unfortunately, Becker hears this.

_He has a gun! _Becker yells in almost the same tone as Abby. There's a commotion at his end before Becker speaks again. _Sit tight, turn your earpieces on and try to stay out of range! _You bit back a retort, focussing on attempting to melt into the exterior of the car. It isn't long before the ARC cars squeal round the corner and Carl runs out of bullets. At least, you _hope _he's out of bullets. There's a pounding of feet and you wince as something hard thumps against the concrete. "Are you okay?" Becker asks, his head popping around the bonet of the black car. You nod, getting to your feet. Abby jumps up behind you and you turn to help Jess up but there's a problem; She's deathly pale and clammy and her right hand is clamped on the right side of her waist. Her hand is stained with blood.

"We need medics!" you yell, dropping down next to Jess. "Jess? Jess, look at me. When were you hit?" Jess forces her eyes open but she doesn't focus on you.

"R-running." she says no more but you understand her fully. Glancing under the car you can see Matt's feet by Carl's body.

"Matt!" you yell. "Get over here! Now!" Matt pops his head around the car and he pales a colour to match Jess.

"Jess?" he whispers hoarsely, dropping to her side, pulling her into his arms. "C'mon, Jess. Try to stay awake." he kisses the top of Jess' forehead, blinking back tears.

"M-Matt?" she stammers out and you move to stand next to Becker.

"Shhhh. I'm here, Jess. Keep quiet." Matt begins to rock back and forth and you feel your own tears well in your eyes as an ambulance pulls up.

"I-I love you." she mutters as the green uniforms converge on her, pushing Matt away. You turn your head away. Burying it it Becker's shoulder, you begin to cry.

**Cliffie :) **

**On my profile there's a new baby name poll with the top 10 names. (They aren't in order.) PLEASE VOTE AND REVIEW!**


	43. Chapter 43

You open the waiting room doors to find Matt already seated there, head in his hands. You give Becker a worried look before dropping his hand and sitting down next to Matt. "This is my fault." he groans.

"No, it's really not. If I'd noticed she was hurt, then maybe things might not be so severe."

"I promised I wouldn't let her get hurt."

"Hell, Becker promised me that and the next day I'm trapped under fourteen tons of rubble. Don't worry 'bout it." you laugh, succeeding in getting him to smile. You lean over, giving him a quick hug that he surprisingly returns. "Maybe you should go for a walk or something?" you suggest. "I'll call you as soon as she comes too." Matt nods, getting to his feet and pushing the double doors open. You know he wont go further than the end of the corridor, but at least he'll keep himself occupied. You sigh, leaning back against the chair as Becker takes Matt's seat.

"How'd you do that?" he asks, looking somewhat baffled.

"Do what?"

"Do _that._" he gestures to the double doors and you roll your eyes.

"Because I've been screwing Matt behind you back for months." Becker looks suddenly bemused, worried and shocked at the same time. You laugh. "I'm _joking_." you rap on his forehead with your knuckles. "I'm a PR. It's what I'm paid to do."

"You're paid to screw Matt." you whip your head around to find Connor stood behind you, a childish grin on his face.

"Yep," you say seriously. "And you're next." you hold his gaze for a total of three seconds before the two of you burst out laughing.

"What's the joke?" Abby asks, pushing the doors open. Once Connor's explained she shoots you a weird look. "No more Coffee for you!"

_Four hours later._

"Oh, for Christ's sake!" you exclaim, grabbing Matt's shirt and forcing him to sit down. "You're more annoying than Jess when she paces!"

There's silence for a few minutes then... _Crack! Crack! Crack!_

"For the love of all thing Holy!" you cry, jumping to your feet. You storm from the room, that horrid cracking of Matt's knuckles still ringing through your head. You head down the corridor until you reach the main desk. "Excuse me, where's the Doctor in charge of Jessica Parker?" you ask the woman behind the desk.

"I think he's in his office, Dear. First door on the left."

"Thanks." you head down the corridor, pausing at a door marked 'Doctor Neno.' Neno was the Doctor who sorted you out after your night under rubble. He left a few weeks later to become the ARC medic at the hospital. You knock and enter without waiting for an answer. Neno glances up, smiling at you as he does so. Neno has those wire framed glasses, a bald spot in the centre of his head. What little hair he has is a brownish grey colour, matching his eyes.

"Ah, Mrs Becker. I was expecting one of you to turn up. I assume this is about Miss Parker?" you nod and he smiles. "Of course. She is expected to be ready in a few moments. I was just on my way to get you."

"Ready?" you ask, somewhat confused.

"Yes. She had to be cleaned up. She was covered in a lot of blood. Needless to say that she started couching up blood a mere ten minutes into the operation. Nurse Jenna is sorting her out now." his desk phone beeps and you take a seat in a chair while he answers it. His face breaks out into a smile and he gets to his feet. "Lets go an get your friends then. Lead the way." you lead him down the corridors into the waiting room. Matt's on his feet instantly. "Ah, Matt has assumed the position of overprotective boyfriend. Good, good." Neno quickly explains what he told you and didn't need any persuasion to head quickly from the room. Matt followed him, almost standing on him in his hurry. You, Becker, Abby and Connor follow at a more reasonable distance. The walk only takes a few minutes and for that you're grateful- Matt was getting edgy. Neno knocks on the doors infront of you, pauses then pushed them open when there's no objection. Only Matt follows you in, the rest leaning against the wall.

"I feel sorry for him." Connor sighs, pulling Abby into a hug. "It's hell to even _think _about you getting hurt." Connor mutters. You lean against Becker, glancing back at Connor and Abby just in time to see them breaking away from a kiss. You raise your eyebrows at them.

"Oh? And how long's _this _been going on?" you gesture between the two of them, Connor with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Since you got back from your honey moon." Abby grins and you and Becker let out a collective 'What!'. "You two honestly never realised?" you shake your head as Neno and the nurse exit Jess' room.

"You're welcome to go and see her now, but she isn't awake." he stands aside, allowing the four of you access to the ward. You file in quietly, gathering around Jess' bed. Matt's taken the seat, which is understandable, and doesn't look like he's going to leave for a long while. Abby takes up her position on the other side of the bed, Connor and her side, Becker at the foot of the bed and you behind Matt.

You're not sure just how long you're stood there, but it's a long while before anyone speaks again. When they do, it's Connor who does. "We should get back to the ARC." he says quietly. "I can try to get you into one of the labs." he offers Abby and she nods. They say goodbye, exiting quickly.

"Are you okay if we leave?" Becker asks Matt and he nods.

"I'll call you if there's any change."

Becker squeezes Matt's shoulder and you give him another quick hug before the two of you exit the room.

X

There's no sign of Matt when you leave the ARC later. "He's probably still at the hospital." Becker reassures you. "Why are you so worried anyway?"

"Because if Matt leaves Jess then she'll go back to you. So I've figured the nicer I am to her, the more of you I get." you smile up at him, taking his hand.

"Devious little critter." you raise your eyebrows at his. "Something my mother used to say to me."

"Save it for the twins. That's a point, when's then next scan?" Becker stops walking, fishing through your pockets for his phone. "How'd you know I had it?" you ask, squeaking as his hands come to rest in your back pockets, pulling you flush against him.

"Because I'm good and you're predictable." Becker smiles, ducking down to kiss you. This is made somewhat awkward due to the bump now more prominent between your hips. It's getting harder and harder to hide it, not that you really want to. "We best be getting home." he smiles, removing his hands from your pockets. "Ring Matt."

"Why me?" you demand as he begins to walk again.

"Because that way you can work your magic on him."

"You know," you begin, chasing after him. "Most husbands would be worried that their wife had ridiculous control over another man."

"True, but I seem to recall you saying to Abby one night that 'I can't even think about leaving Becker. It would tear me apart, not to mention what it would do to him. I love him too much.'"

"I _knew _you were listening!" you cry, hitting Becker's arm as Matt's phone begins to ring.

_You're a big boy Becker, deal with the anomaly by yourself. _

"Hm, and I thought he was a man. There we go, you learn something knew everyday."

_Oh, sorry. But you know the same applies to you too. _

"Oh, there's no anomaly. I just thought you'd like to know that Lester's giving you full interrogation privileges of Carl providing you turn up for at least an hour tomorrow."

_No._

"I'll watch Jess for you."

_No. _

"Okay, let me rephrase. I'm going to watch Jess between nine and ten thirty tomorrow so that you can interogate Carl, have something to eat, have a shower and change into fresh clothes when Jess wakes up. If you don't then I'm getting the hospital to kick you out. Understood?"

_Yes ma'am._

"Thought so. Good night, Matt."

_Night Si. _

"And _that's _why you're a PR, my wife and a mum in waiting." Becker smiles, stopping the engine. You smile as he opens your door and picks you up.

"Oh, hello." you smile. Your heart flutters, something it still does when Becker tries something new.

"Hello." he gins, kissing your nose. "Time to retire?" you laugh as he attempts to put on a posh accent but actually ends up sounding rather cute.

X

It's dark when you open your eyes and it's no wonder when you see that the clock reads 3:49 am. You roll over but meet a cold mattress instead of a warm Becker. Sitting up you spot a small piece of paper next to the clock. Flicking the light on, you spot Becker's writing.

_Babe, you're probably going to wake up soon so just giving you a heads up- there's an anomaly alert. I thought that you'd like to sleep so I've persuaded Abby to talk to the public. Sleep well. Lots of Love, your Becker. Xxxx_

You smile, closing you eyes with the confidence that he'll be there when you wake up later. **Okay, still not as long as I'd like though. R&R please!**


	44. Chapter 44

**You guys have no idea how I happy I get when I see reviews :)**

You roll over and this time, a full five hours later, you roll into Becker. "You're back then." you smile, not opening your eyes.

"Good Morning to you too. And yes, about thirty-two seconds ago. You have impeccabletiming." you open your eyes to find Becker laying on his back, his eyes closed.

"I'm off up to the hospital. See you later." you smile, kissing him quickly before slipping off the bed. You change as quickly and quietly as you can before grabbing the car keys, figuring Becker can get a lift to the ARC later.

You pull up at the hospital a few minutes later. You broke a few traffic laws attempting to get there, thankful that the government number plates will excuse you from court. You pass the front desk of the hospital without a second glance to the strawberry-blonde in the waiting room, heading straight for the ward containing Jess. When you get there, Matt's got his head resting on his arms which are resting on the bed. You smile slightly, not wanting to wake him. You do, startling him so much that he nearly falls of the bed. "If I knew I were going to get that reaction out of you I'd have brought my camera." You grin. "We had a bargain, remember. Scat." you don't give him the change to greet you, you just shove him from the room. You seat yourself in Matt's vacated seat, glancing over at Jess. "If I ask you what 'Being in a state of existence, progress, or motion. Something hostilities.' is would you answer? Or does that only work with Becker?" you smile to yourself. "You know, I'm pretty damned sure you can hear what I'm saying, so I'll say this. You're putting my in a difficult position Jess. You can either be my friend or my enemy. Hitting on my husband in a one way ticket to my enemies list. You have Matt now. Stick with him." I laughed lightly until something twigged. The strawberry-blonde in the waiting room was Lyra! Talk about random. You quickly dialled Robinson.

_What's the matter?_

"Did you know Lyra's at the hospital?" you don't bother with introductions. The wonders of called ID.

_She said she was at the gym._

"Trust me. I walked past her not five minutes ago."

_I'll keep an eye on her then. Thanks. _Robinson hangs up and you settle back into the chair, picking up the book you brought with you. The only interruption is Matt returning.

"Anything?" Matt asks and you shake your head.

"Nothing." you sigh. "She'll be gutted to miss the party tomorrow night."

"I'm not missing it." Jess mumbled as she suddenly disappears in Matt's embrace.

"Nice to have you back." you smile. "Have to remember that your trigger is talk about missing a party." Jess retuens the smile, and you have the odd feeling she woke up sometime whilst you were reading, but she wanted Matt to be there when she officially woke up. "I'll go tell the ARC."

X

"She's awake." you announce cheerfully, opening the door the staff room.

"Thank God." Abby smiles. "She'd be in one hell of a mood if she missed the party."

"Just as well she-" Connor's cut off by the alarm blaring out at you, making you all jump.

"Bloody hell!" you mutter. The four of you file out of the room towards the ADD. The technician at the ADD turns to face you. "Edgeware Road. Lyra, Benjimin, Frankie and Alex will meet you there." the technician smiled slightly at the mention on Benjimin's name and you really don't want to know.

X

"Okay, what the frick?" you ask, gaping at the anomaly infront of you. "That's not normal."

Lyra's leant against the wall, staring at the anomaly with no interest on her face in any way. She nodded at the news that Jess is up and about but recently returned to her closed off self. "It's pink. Deal with it." for once, she's right. The anomaly's pink. _Pink_.

"Maybe we should go through it." Frankie suggested.

"No." Becker states flatly.

"Oh, come on. It would be good for research."

"No."

"Becker." Frankie says warningly.

"We're _not _going through that anomaly." Becker's gaze hardened but Frankie wasn't phased.

"We're going through that anomaly. For research purposes." Becker blinks, looking at her.

"Roux, Purvis with me." Becker gestured over another of his men and swung his back onto his back. You glare at him. "What?"  
"You're going through the anomaly."

"And?"

"You're against that. Ridiculously so."

"It's for research." Becker shrugged. "Back in a minute." He gives you a small wave, stepping though the pink anomaly.

"He's coming back with rabbit ears and a white bunny tail." you mutter, staring at the anomaly.

"How the hell did she manage that?" Abby mutters, joining you. "A little manipulative isn't she?"

"I'll kill him." Robinson mutters. "No one else can go through but freaking Roux gets him though within one minute." you laugh and a few moments later, the team returns.

"And?" you demand. "Anything?"

"Same as normal. Permian." Frankie smiles.

"I was asking Becker." you glower at her. "Any signs of a creature?"

"None." this time, it's Becker who replies. "Chadwick, get that anomaly locked." he orders and Lyra nods. Becker pulls you over to the twin cabs, unlocking the door. "Wait in here." he nods towards the interior of the car.

"Why?" you demand.

"Because I have a bad feeling about this." Becker says, slamming the door shut. You wind the window down, realising that the anomaly's still unlocked. Becker notices at the same time you do. "I told you to get that thing shut!"

"You didn't specify when." Lyra shrugged.

"Now." Becker growls, turning to Robinson and mimicking shooting her.

As Lyra moves to lock the anomaly, the anomaly shimmers and something leaps though it...


	45. Chapter 45

**Happy Birthday for yesterday to . This chapter's dedicated to her :)**

"Piatnitzkysaurus!" Connor yells as the Lizard jumps through. It looks a lot like an Allosaurus but with a rusty body and a red head. Also a lot smaller. "Run!" Connor yells, taking off towards the car your in. You're no dinosaur expert, but you're pretty sure that creature will break through the car. You hop from the twin cab, taking off after Connor.

"Move!" Becker yells and you hear the soldiers run after you. You don't know where Connor's going, but you follow him anyway. He wrenches the door to one of the abandoned office blocks open, racing up the stairs. You move as fast as you can whilst carrying two people inside of you, vaguely remembering you were meant to have a scan today. You quickly forget all about it as Becker slams the door shut behind him. You, Abby, Connor, Becker, Robinson, Lyra, Benjimin, Frankie, Alex and one of Becker's soldiers stand stock still, not daring to breath. Becker breaks the silence. "That's why you lock that anomaly when I say!" he hisses but Lyra doesn't finch.

"It's a dinosaur. Get over it." she shrugs and you get the feeling you're not the only one who wants to slap her. The wooden door infront of you shudder as the creature slams into the door.

"Connor, how long will this door hold?" Robinson mutters, getting into his shooting position.

"Not much longer. Pinky's strong." everyone stops and turns to look at the other man.

"Pinky?" you ask incredulously.

"Yeah. It's a little hard to scream Piatnitzkysaurus every time and it came through a pink anomaly." Connor grins as though it's the simplest thing in the world. You roll your eyes, turning back to the team.

"Get in position. Shoot as soon as the creature comes through that door. We aim to knock it out. Not kill it." Becker puts more detail into than he normally would and you guess it's for Lyra's sake. The door shudders and you draw back against the wall as Connor and Abby step up with the others. You'd love to help them but Becker's already rather annoyed at you for being here. The door cracks and, for a moment, the hallway's completely silent.

There's a sudden roar and the creature leaps through the doorway, directly at Abby. There are several EMD shots but the creature isn't phased. It slams into Abby's chest, knocking her backwards. You jump back, searching for something to throw at the creature. You find a conveniently discarded file and throw it at Pinky. The creature stops it's assault on Abby, turning towards you. You breath a sigh of relief as Abby gets to her feet, the only damage a cut on her forehead. The creature starts to advance on you and you desperately hope that Becker shoots it before it gets to you. There are a few shots and the creature falls down infront of you. "Thanks." Abby smiles weakly over at you. You nod back, stepping around the creature towards Becker.

X

You smile, putting the finishing touches to your make up. You slip your dress on over your head, beckoning Becker over to zip it up. "You look lovely." his reflection smiles at you and you return it.

"Glad you approve." you slip your shoes on, standing up. He offers you his arm and you smile, taking it. He walks you out of your house down to the car. The dress shows off just how big your bump is and you're not upset about that. You managed to get a scan earlier today and you asked for the gender. You'd original been told that the twins came from the same egg, but apparently they were wrong. The twins were from two different eggs. As for the gender, a boy and a girl. You smile to yourself at the mere thought of it. Becker glances over at you and can probably guess what the smile is about. The two of you have decided not to tell the others about the new discovery.

Becker pulls up at the ARC and you can hear faint music playing in the background. Abby and Connor pull up next to you and Becker opens the door for you to hop out. "Oh, wow! Abby exclaims as she sees what you're wearing. "That colour's beautiful!" Abby herself is wearing a blue, one shouldered drape dress with the top embroidered in tiny little sequins. "Oh, and it shows of your bump!"

"You look lovely too." you grin at her. Her cut from earlier has been sorted out, although there's a chance it'll leave a very faint scar. "Do you know if the hospital's going to let Jess out?"

"They will. They know what's good for them." Abby laughed, taking Connor's hand. "C'mon. I want to see what Lester's wearing." the four of you head off towards the ARC, Becker and Connor holding the doors open for you.

"I've never known the boys to be such gentlemen." you laugh in Abby's ear.

"I know. Connor's up to something though. He looks panicky." Abby replies as the two of you wait for the boys to catch up. As you're waiting, Lyra prances past in a dress so short it's more like a top. "Oh my God!" Abby mutters. Lyra's dress is black and comes down to the top of her her thighs. It clings to her body, held up by a turtle neck strap around her neck. "What the hell's she wearing a garter for?" Abby whispers. It's true. To finish off her outfit, Lyra's wearing a red garter on her right leg.

"Right. Lets try to keep the boys away from her. When Jess and Matt get here, we'll warn Jess too." you decide. The boys join you and you pull them off in the other direction to what Lyra was heading in. You end up being caught by Benjimin and Frankie. You blink at the latter, hardly able to believe its' her. She's in a purple dress reaching the middle of her legs and silver heeled sandals.

"Well, don't you girls look nice." Benjimin grins. "Very nice." you and Abby nod at him, returning the complement to him and Frankie.

"Have you seen Lester?" Connor asks. "I want to see what he's wearing."

"I'm right here." you hear Lester drawl and Connor yelps in surprise. You turn to find Lester in his normal suit, but wearing a blue tie. "It seems blue is a popular colour." he comments. He's right. All three boys are wearing something blue too. "Any sign of Miss Parker yet?" the six of you shake your heads and he nods. "Send her to me when you find her." Lester heads off and your raise your eyebrows. A few minutes later and Alex bumps into you.

"Hey Beck." she smiles and you mime gagging behind her back. In her blue and black striped satin dress she looks quite nice. Still, it doesn't give her the right to call Becker 'Beck'. "Have you seen Matt?"

"No. He's not here yet." Becker replied.

"Shame. Oh, hi Abby." she pulls Frankie and Benjimin off and the four are left alone.

"I haven't seen Lyra yet." Connor comments.

"Good." Abby snaps. "She hardly wearing anything at all!"

"I just meant tha-"

"Jess!" you cry happily, cutting Connor off. You launch yourself at the FC and draw her into a hug, careful not to damage her. "Aw! You ruined the blue theme!" you grin, taking in her pink jewelled strap babydoll dress.

"Sorry." she grins sheepishly. "I didn't realise we were going on theme."

"We weren't." Abby reassures her, giving her a quick hug. "Lester's looking for you."

"Right. Excuse me." Jess heads off in search of your boss, Matt in tow.

"They're so sweet together!" Abby grins. "Imagine if they got married!"

"Woah Abs. They've only been dating a few weeks."

"And? Look at you and Becker." Abby shrugs.

"We'd know each other before the ARC though." you point out and she shrugs.

"Connor, I'm glad you're here." you roll your eyes as Burton approaches. "I was wondering if you could come down to the labs and meet the new recruits. Show them around and get them started whilst everyone else is up here."

"In other words, you want him to work whilst everyone else enjoys themselves." Abby snapped.

"You wouldn't understand." Burton replies evenly, glowing at the other woman. "Well, Connor?"

"I'd love to, but I have to do something so it'll have to wait."

"Connor, I hope you realise what you're saying."

"Of course I do." Connor replies, this time with less patience. "But I have something more important to do. Excuse me." Connor excuses himself from the group, heading off in search of Lester as Matt and Jess return.

"What did Lester want?" you inquire.

"Oh, nothing much. He just wanted to know If everything was in order." Jess shrugs.

"In order? For what?" Abby frowns. Becker, on the other hand, seems to understand what she means.

"Is it?" he asks Matt and the other man nods. "Good. Lets hope he doesn't screw this up then." you're about to ask what Becker knows that you don't, when Lester stands up on the makeshift platform and gets everyone's attention.

"I'm sorry for the interruption, but Temple would like a word." Abby rolls her eyes as Connor takes the mic from Lester, but you're just intrigued.

"Right, hi!" Connor grins. "I have a little request for someone, but unlike someone I know, I won't be doing this in the dark." Connor grins over at Becker who rolls his eyes. You, Abby and Jess just look confused. "Abby? Come here please?" it clicks as Abby makes her way over to Connor. You meet Jess' eyes and she suddenly understands too. "Okay, someone hold this." Connor hands the mic to Lester who rolls his eyes. Connor then helps Abby up on the stage and kneels down infront of her. You watch as Abby's eyes widen, kind of like they did when you bumped into Jenny and Connor said 'we should get married here'. Connor holds Abby's left hand whilst fishing a box out of his trouser pocket. "Abby Maitland, will you marry me?" Connor opens the box lid and Abby's silent for a few moments.

"Of course I will!" she grins as Connor slips the ring onto her finger. There's a round of applause as the pair make their way back to you. You and Jess embrace the pair with a bone crushing hug and you don't miss Burton's steely, obviously displeased, glare.


	46. Chapter 46

"You two _have _to come round tomorrow!" Jess almost had to yell over the noise of the music that was still playing. As it turned out, when Connor had been looking for Matt and Becker about a month ago he'd wanted to ask their opinions on proposals.

Abby's wedding ring was beautiful. It was a small diamond, with even smaller ones along the band, set in a silver base. It shone beautifully every time it caught the light. "What about work?" Abby point out.

"Lyra and the others can take care of that." Jess grinned. Jess seems to be the only one who can get along with the cow. Abby shrugs.

"Suits me."

Everyone's filing out of the ARC at the end of the night before something unneeded happens. The ADD goes off. You groan. Such timing. You head up to the main room with the others whilst everyone leaves. Jess slips into her seat, her dress hanging over the sides of the chair. This is ridiculous!" Abby groaned. "We can't fight or do anything in these dresses."

"Never mind the heels." you add. Jess nods in agreement.

"Well, you hardly need to worry about that." Lyra snaps. "You aren't much use to us anyway! You look like a freaking hippopotamus!" You press your lips tightly together to prevent saying something rather rude. Even if she does deserve every syllable of it .

"Where is it, Jess?" Becker asks, following your lead in ignoring Lyra.

"Connor's lab." Jess replied bluntly, frowning at the ADD.

"What?" Connor leaps forwards. "That _can't _be right!"

"It is. Look." Jess points to the anomaly. You can't help but join the others as they look. Jess is right, there is an anomaly in Connor's lab.

"You two wait here." Becker orders you and Jess before leading the others towards the anomaly. You roll your eyes, standing behind Jess.

"I could get the laptops set up again if you want." Jess offers but you shake your head.

"That'll take to long. Mind if I watch?" Jess shrugs, turning back to the ADD. You watch with raised eyebrows as Lyra bends to watch Connor lock the ADD, giving the boys a 'lovely' view of her rear end. "Lets hope she has to run somewhere." you smile and Jess chuckles.

_Any sign of an incursion? _Connor asks.

"None at tall." Jess smiles. "Looks like it could be an easy job."

_You'll jinx us! _Abby warns and, as though planned, something drops for the roof rafters. From your position at the ADD, it looks like a diictodon but with longer legs and it's body is covered in coarse hair. _What on Earth is that? _Abby demands as Becker raises its EMD.

_Suminia getmanovi. Late Permian. _Connor replies, taking a step closer.

_Get back! _Becker orders but Connor only laughs.

_Relax Soldier boy. It's a herbivore! _Becker doesn't reply but you know he's seething.

"Get it contained." You order and there's a snort. You expect it to be from Lyra's, but it's not.

_Who put you in charge? _He voice belongs to Frankie.

"Just get it done." You sigh, waiting for them to get the creature. "Now get it back through." Benjimin moves to take the creature back through but it bites him.

_Ow! You mother fucker! _You and Jess raise your eyebrows at each other. You'd never have expected him to swear like that. Benjimin half places half throws the animal back through.

"Careful!" You mutter. The team start to head back, Alex and Frankie staying with the anomaly.

"Why don't you little ladies head home and us boys will watch the anomaly?" Benjimin suggests, once everyone's back.

"Um, me and Abs had probably better go together..." Connor begins.

"Spicy." Benjimin winks over at Abby. "You two enjoy yourself." the pair wave goodbye before practically running from the room. "What 'bout you?" Purvis asks, turning to face you.

"Becker will need to take me home." you explain. "I'm not allowed to be on my own." Purvis nods, turning to Jess.

"You and your man had better be going to then." he winks at them too before Jess jumps to her feet. Becker takes your hand and you start to walk from the ARC. You're almost at the car when there's a shriek from behind you. You stop and spin to face Jess, the owner of the cry. You laugh at the sight presented to you. Matt's walking towards you, Jess slung over his shoulder in a fireman's lift.

"Aren't you glad you wore something longer than usual?" you laugh at the younger woman you shoots you a withering look as Matt passes by.

"Oh, shut up!" Jess reminds you of Princess Fiona, when Shrek was doing the same thing to her. You get into the company car, leaning your head against the window. You pass Jess and Matt leaving and wave.

Once Becker pulls up at your house, you're almost asleep. "Want me to carry you in?" he jokes. Normally you'd have no problem with this, but you're currently carrying two seven month old children inside of you. Becker unlocks the door and steps aside to let you in. once he's inside and he's closed the door, he draws you into a kiss. As you move to deepen the kiss, there's a sharp pain on the right side of your stomach.

"Ouch!" you pull back from Becker, your hand flying to your stomach.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Becker's voice is laced with concern and you shake your head, smiling.

"Calm down. One of 'em just got a little restless." you smile.

"Can I feel?" Becker asks, gesturing to where your hand is.

"You don't need to ask!" you laugh, moving your hand so he can place his there. A few seconds later and the twin kicks again and Becker grins. "Lets hope they don't keep me up all night!"

"They will be once they're born." Becker points out. "Speaking of which, we're going to need to do something with the spare room."

"We'll sort that out tomorrow." you re-assure him. "Once I get back from Abby's."

X

"C'mon!" Abby yells as soon as your foot's over the threshold. "What took you so long?"

"Pain." you mutter, settling onto the floor.

"Who me?" Abby frowns.

"No, not you. One of the twins. They've been kicking me all night!"

"Seriously!" Jess pipes up. "Can I feel?" five minutes later and both of the other woman have felt every square inch of you swollen belly and their hands have been kicked several times. You've now settled down to flicking through magazines.

"Okay. Jess, I want you in yellow" Abby instructs.

"Yellow?"

"Yes. Yellow. It's Connor's favourite colour." Jess seems to accept this explanation and Abby turns to you. "And you're going to be in red. Is that okay?" you nod, grabbing the nearest magazine.

"Shall we keep an eye open for your dress?" Jess glances up from a page of green and blue dresses.

"If you want." Abby shrugs. You come across a page of red dresses and settle down to scan them. "Oh, both dresses have to be floor length."

"Well bugger that for a bunch of bananas." Jess mutters and you stare at her.

"You got Matt to watch that!" You can't work out how Jess did it. You've been trying to persuade Becker to watch 'Four weddings and a funeral' since you met him the second time round!

"Found one!" Jess exclaims happily and you and Abby gather round Jess to see what she's picked. It's a buttercup yellow dress with a diamanté belt. It's got several layers and hangs over the left shoulder. "Oh, with my hair in a fancy bun and the bottom of my neck and silver slippers!" Jess starts scribbling ideas down and you really don't know how much this is all going to cost Matt. "Oh, and silver earrings, not forgetting the bracelet and a ring too." Abby chuckles quietly and you turn the page coming face to page with a simple, red, wrap around dress.

"What about this one?" you slide the magazine over to Abby. "It's a maternity one too."

"Oh! So simple and yet so lovely! Red shoes maybe, small heels. Just enough to make you look almost the same height as Becker!" Jess is off on another tangent and you roll your eyes to Abby, smiling.

"That's fine, but when all this reaches triple digits, you're telling Becker."

**Okay, sorry that it took so long to upload and it's not very good. It's a sort of filler chapter. Oh, and there's going to be a surprise guest at the wedding :)**


	47. Chapter 47

**Sorry this one's ridiculously short.**

The three of you are just packing up when Abby's phone goes off. It's a multimedia message. She opens it at Aerosmith 'I don't wanna miss a thing' blasts out through the speaker. Abby grins and starts to sing along. It doesn't take a genius to figure out who sent that. "Connor says Becks on his way." Abby smiles once the music's stops. "He says he has bad news." Abby glances up at you. A few minutes later and the door bell rings. Abby dashes to get it and returns a moment later with Becker in tow.

"What's the matter?" you ask as Becker sits down opposite you.

"Nothing bad in my perspective. You've been placed on maternity leave."

"What?" in any other job you'd be thrilled. But not this one. "No!"

"You have to." Becker sighs. "What if you get killed because you stayed? What if I lost all three of you?" you sigh, Becker has that really annoying habit of making you feel guilty.

"Fine. But I'm back as soon as I can be." Becker nods in agreement and you smile. "Right then, since I'm currently unemployed, you can take me shopping." you grin.

X

Half an hour later and Becker's carrying your dress, shoes, jewellery and your lunch. "How am I carrying all of this, and your not carrying anything?" he asks, setting your bags down by a bench in the park.

"I'm carrying more that you!" you exclaim, sitting down and grabbing your lunch.

"Oh yeah?" he asks, putting his arm around your shoulder.

"Yep. I'm carrying your kids." Becker thinks about this for a moment before agreeing.

"I guess your right." he smiles, kissing your forehead. You rest your head on his shoulder and gaze up at him.

"What am I meant to do on maternity leave then?" you sigh. "There's nothing for me to do around the house and I'll only be worrying about you."

"You could go shopping for the things for the twins maybe. Paint for their room, furniture, clothes, toys." you nod. He didn't take your hint. Becker's phone starts vibrating against your leg, causing you to jump. Becker laughs, fishing it out of his pocket. "Hello?" you settle back under his arm, fully expecting it to be the ARC. "Yeah, I can be there in ten. Let me just drop her home. See you in a minute." You get to your feet- a task that's becoming harder and harder with each passing day. "C'mon. There's an anomaly."

"Really? I thought the zoo had lost a tiger. My bad." Becker rolls his eyes, picking up your bags.

"Funny. Did Abby find a dress?"

"I don't think so." you reach the car and three minutes later you're weaving through traffic. "Where's the anomaly?" you ask, clinging to your door handle for dear life.

"Nice try." you pout for a second before you have to brace yourself against the dashboard as Becker slams on the breaks.

"Do you _want _the twins two months early?" you ask, raising your eyebrows at him. You get from the car and he takes your bags in. he pauses long enough to give you a quick kiss before he's off again. You sigh, leaning against your door frame.

X

An hour later and the front door opens. You move as quickly as you can to see who it is and you find Becker closing the door behind him. He's limping slightly and he's got a gash on his head. "What happened?" you cry, pulling him into a hug. He returns it gingerly before limping over to the sofa.

"Alex."

"What did she do!"

"The phrase 'don't shoot unless you have to' apparently means 'shoot when it's going home'. The creature charged and I couldn't move out of the way quick enough." Becker lifts his left leg onto the sofa.

"She can't get away with that, surely?" your eyes widen as you run to fetch a drink of water for Becker.

"Prospero co-owns her. Burton says that I should've moved quick enough."

"Bull shit!" you scoff, handing Becker his glass. "That goat man doesn't know what he's going on about!" Becker laughs at you 'goat man' comment and you have a feeling that the rest of the team will know about the comment by the end of the week. But maybe not Connor. "What was the creature anyway?"

"Not a clue. It was about the size of a dog and moved pretty quick. Apparently it was a herbivore though."

"So it could be worse." you point out, sitting on the arm of the chair. "Did you manage to get it back through or has Abby got another pet?"

Becker cracks a small smile. "It went back through." you sit in silence for a minute, closing your eyes. A minute later and your mobile rings. It's Abby.

"Hey Abs."

_Hey. Becker alright?_

"The usual pain in the arse self." you grin over at him as he slips his mobile back into his pocket.

_The goat man was a nice touch. _Abby laughs and you roll your eyes. _News will spread like wildfire._

**Okay, who's got ideas for the next chapter? The best idea can choose who I should bring back at the wedding. :)**


	48. Chapter 48

**SO SORRY FOR THE BREAK! I had my science exams though so I've tried to write a long chapter. :)**

**Thanks to Cooper101 :D**

You're wandering around the kids section of about the eighth shopping centre you've come across. You didn't realise there _were _this many centres in London. It's also very empty for ten o'clock on a Thursday morning. You got stuck in roadworks on the way here and the car's air con cut out. All you've managed to find so far is a rug, two high chairs and two booster seats. You're currently browsing through the wallpaper section when you come across a design that makes it official: the ARC has ruined your mind. The wallpaper is lime green with purple, blue, red, orange and white dinosaur stencils on it. You make a mental not to bring Becker to see it when there's screaming and shouting from downstairs. You wrack your mind trying to figure out what's on the floor below you. There are a chain of different coffee shops and a bank. This means someone's holding up the back, someone's holding up one of the coffee shops or there's an anomaly. You shrug your jacket back on and head for the escalators. The jacket of choice is brown and hides your bump. Not in the way that it's gone completely, but in a way that people don't notice it. It also contains an EMD that Becker doesn't know you have. You descend the escalators, not running down them like everyone else. Once you're on the second floor, it's quite clear what the problem is: it's an anomaly. You sigh. You don't need to tell everyone to clear the area, they're doing just fine by themselves. You figure that the team will be caught up in traffic and they'll be late so you decide to hang around for a little while.

The anomaly shivers and you take a few steps back as something charges through. It's a horse. Wrong, it's three horses. Their riders are wearing Stetsons, white trousers and have guns in their hands. You freeze. You start to back away but one of them catches site of you. "Looky here boys! Got ourselves a Lady!" on of them nudges his horse forwards and you back away even faster.

"Would ya look at that! There should be her man here somewhere!" one of them calls. You've had enough and you turn and run. You move pretty fast for a pregnant woman but not fast enough. There's a crack and pain explodes in your right arm. You duck into a shop, sinking to the floor. You curse. Looks like they have good aim. You glance around for the nearest Medical box and find it on the opposite wall of the shop. You slowly slide across to it and try to sort out your arm as best you can. You're just finishing up when you hear the sound of horses in the shop. "She's around here somewhere!"

"You just keep your mouth shut and your eyes open!" another one snaps. All three are American and you have a feeling they aren't the nice American ones either.

"Where are you, boys?" there's a fourth voice from outside the shop. "I know you're in here! You come one out and show yourselves!"

"God Dammit!" the first cowboy exclaims. "That man's a loony! "We need to scarper!" there's the sound of pounding hooves on the floor and the three horse men race from the shop. Your right arm's slowly getting sorer and your fingers have gone slightly numb. You move to get to your feet but end up knocking a cup of coffee over. The noise echoes and you hear someone at the entrance to the shop.

"Who's in there? C'mon on out!" you get shakily to your feet. This man is either a good guy or a bad guy. You pray to high heaven that he's good. You move slowly towards the front of the shop, stopping once he's in view. You're in luck. The man's got a five pointed star on his lapel. "Oh! 'm sorry ma'am!" the man lowers his gun, dismounting his horse.

"Don't worry." you smile. "It could've been worse."

"Am I to take it you saw those other three running through here?"

"Saw and felt them." you gesture to your arm that's hanging limply at your side.

"Where's your man?" you roll your eyes. Men have a one track mind.

"He's on his way. Who are you?" you brush off the man's question. "Who are they?"

"I'm sheriff Palmer. Those three men are Chester Knight, Dave Beck and Jay Armstrong. Nicknamed the Dusty Gentleman, Scalphunter and Infernal Rider."

"None of them seem like Gentlemen." you scoff. "What year are you from?" the man gives you an odd look and you sigh. "This is a different time and place to what you're used to."

"1827, South America. And yourself?"

You quickly give him your name and scan the area. "Why are they wanted?"

"Looting and murder." you curse under your breath. "I've been hunting them for full on two years now and I aint going back without them."

"I can help." you offer. "If they get out of here they you'll never catch them."

"Are you sure you should be doing such a thing in such a condition as yourself is in?" you aren't sure if he's on about you being shot, or being pregnant.

"I'm sure. I need to get to the security pad."

"Tell me where to go." Palmer hops back onto his horse, holding out his hand. "Get on." he pulls you up behind him and you direct him to the security room.

When you get there, you instruct him to wait outside. "I'll only be a minute." you slide into the room, sitting at the main computer. You have no idea how lock down works, all you know is it needs to. You realise that Jess will be monitoring the CCTV and she knows that you'll be here. This is bad because Becker will also know. You push that thought from your mind, pulling up a word document. You begin to type.

_Jess, you need to put this place into lock down. There are three cowboys here and if they get out they're going to cause havoc. Tell Becker not to worry, I'm with Sheriff Palmer. _

You wait for a few seconds and then the lights cut. There's not reply to your message and you never expected one. You return to Palmer who's scanning the area. "What happened to your sun?"

"They're called lights." you explain as he helps you back to his horse. "And my friend's cut the power to this place so that those men can't get out." the sheriff nods. You withdraw your EMD, loading the charge.

"That's a mighty looking gun." Palmer eyes it.

"Yes. And when my husband finds out I have it, he'll be getting his larger one out. Let's go."

X

"How many levels are there?" Palmer asks quietly as you coax his horse up the now still escalator.

"Four." you reply. "Two above us and one below."

"What's this level have?"

"Women's clothes and jewellery." Palmer nods, mounting his horse again.

"Lead the way." as you direct him again, you don't want to point out that you'll never catch them on horseback- the hooves make too much noise.

Once you arrive at the jewellery shop you find that the thugs had been there, but they weren't anymore. The shop windows are smashed in and the pearl necklace in the window's gone. In fact, everything in the shop's gone. You pray that the others get here soon. Preferably before the crooks realise they can get back through the anomaly. As much as you want to help Palmer, your not going back with him. Quite frankly, you'd shoot everyone of the cowboys but you can't because of your arm. The arm that is currently staining your shirt with blood. "Can we stop a second?" you ask Palmer, jumping from the horse a little unsteadily. "I need to sort my arm out." Palmer nods, waiting while you change the dressing in the jewellery shop, pulling the bandage tighter than before. Once your done you head back to Palmer who looks half asleep. There's a reason he hasn't caught these guys yet. "Maybe we should walk for a while." you suggest and he shoots you a startled look. "Or not." you mutter, mounting his horse again. It's half and hour before there's any sign of the cowboys again.

"Y'hear that?" Palmer asks, urging hi horse forwards. The noise was the sound of glass smashing. You gather they've probably gotten into another shop. Sure enough, the shop they've broken into is a clothing store. There's a dummy in a black suit hanging out of the window. You can see the cowboys in the shop and they haven't noticed you. You slip of the back of the horse as Palmer urges it forwards. There's a loud clang from downstairs, Matt's stressed yell of 'Chadwick!' and you throw yourself up against the wall as the four horse riding men race past and up the nearest escalator. You race to the floor's railing.

"Becker!" you breathe, leaning over the railings. You smile, whistling down. The team look up and you wave. You can see Becker's not too happy even from this angle. "The anomaly's down there!" you call. "By Superdrug!" the team begin to move off and you run down the escalator, Connor remarking about how still escalators creep him out. "Can't you guys move any faster?" you ask, catching up with them. "There are three cowboys two floors up and if they get back through then the Sheriff's not going to be to happy!" the team stare at you and Lyra makes a motion as though to indicate your crazy. "Sheriff Palmer and three cowboys!" blanks looks greet you. "They did this!" you motion to your arm and Becker's glare hardens.

"I told you to stay out of trouble!" he snaps as the team start to move again.

"No, you said I was on maternity leave. You never said anything about staying out of trouble." you smile. You head off after the team, catching up with Matt as Connor sets up the ACD. "What was Lyra doing this time?"

"You heard the bang?" he asks and you nod. "Then you don't need to know anymore." you snort, turning to Connor.

"And how come you're here? I though Burton had an Iron grip over you."

"He does." Abby answered for Connor. "But that two faced sod doesn't get in my way." You smirk, gutted that you missed what had to be an interesting scene. You turn to Becker, smiling.

"I think I've got everything." you roll your eyes and turn away from him as his steely glare meets you. You head over to talk to Matt as there's a thundering of hooves from above. "Get back!" you order as four horses fly over the railing of the floor above. Becker pulls you back against the wall, unfortunately grabbing your bad arm. You bit back a hiss of pain, withdrawing your EMD and aiming it at the cowboy that shot you earlier. As soon as his his horse's hooves hit the floor, he's on the lino unconscious. Matt and Alex take out the other two as Palmer gets down of his horse.

"That was some mighty fine shooting." he smirks. "Any of you know how to heard horses?" Matt motions for Lyra, Alex and Frankie to get the horses and they rush off, grumbling all the while. You ignore Becker's steel glare at the fact you've got an EMD. "You best be careful with her arm." Palmer informs him and Becker drops your arm, glancing down to make sure there's no blood. "Your one handed shootin' was good." you smile in thanks as he sets about tying the three crooks up and loading them onto their horses as they're returned. "I'm a guessing that my time's nearly up?" he glances between the anomaly and you.

"It will be shortly. I'd go home now you've got the three cowboys." Palmer nods, mounting his horse again. "And Sheriff? Don't mention this to anyone. When those three wake up, say they fell of their horses pretty hard." you smile and the sheriff nods at you. Leading the procession back through the unlocked anomaly. Once they're gone, Connor locks it again. Becker's still glaring at the back of your head and you mouth 'help' over to Abby.

"Maybe you should go get your arm checked out." she suggests and you nod.

"Someone will need to drive me though. My arm's going numb." you mutter and you hear Becker sigh.

"Guess I'm doing that." he snaps, heading for the exit. You roll your eyes at the others before following him.

"You know, I think I've found the best wallpaper. It's a little cliché, but I think that this whole job's a little cliché don't you? I was thinking a red rug to hide the stains that are bound to appear and maybe purple curtains. The cot sheets can be yellow, that way those three colours have a reference to the wallpaper. I was also thinking about sticking one of the spare armchairs in there too." you babble on until you reach the car, at which point you've broken Becker down.

"Okay! I'm sorry!" he throws his hands in the air. "Now please, stop _talking_!" you grin, hopping into the car. He slides into the driver's seat and you lean over.

"It has the desired effect though." you grin, pressing your lips to his. He responds for a moment before someone, probably Matt, says something to him through his earpiece. He starts the engine hurriedly and you're about to ask why when Connor appears in the mall's door way, grinning from ear to ear.

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes! This is 2380 words long for the story and is probably the most I've ever written. Still, it's not enough to say sorry. :(**


	49. Chapter 49

**Right, here's what I'm going to do. You, as you may have figured out, aren't one for obeying orders. Because of this, I'm throwing you back into the action and getting Becker out of the way for each one. This chapter's going to be 2000+, so that's probably the reason for another lag between updates! :(**

**The main reason for this lag though is the face that OpenOffice threw a wobbly and wouldn't let me edit the story! I lost the 1059 words I'd written for this chapter and had to start again. I was _not _chuffed. :|**

You sigh. You're spread out on your sofa, feeling thoroughly bored and depressed. The shopping mall incident was two weeks ago and you earned a right earful from Becker about it too. Your EMD was taken and Becker made you feel like a child again. He now has you under strict instruction (that are pinned on the fridge) as you what you can and can't do.

You scream into a pillow in frustration once Becker's out of the house. You're dead bored and you've watched _everything _on TV and on your shelves. There's nothing to read or anyone to talk to either. You sigh, getting from your feet and heading to the phone. Youdial the maternity ward of the hospital and patiently wait to be put through to the receptionist. _Hello? London general maternity ward, how may I help you?_

"I'd like to book a scan please." there's a pause as the receptionist takes down your details and you drum your fingers against you belly impatiently. You stop as one of the twins kicks you unhappily. "Sorry." you mutter as the receptionist picks up the phone again.

_We have a slot free in an hour and a half, will that suit your needs Mrs Becker?_

"Yes, thank you." you smile, returning to phone to its hook. Being called 'Mrs Becker' always brings a smile to your face, even now.

Ninety minutes later and you're laying on an examination table, your belly smeared in gel. "So, you're eight months tomorrow, yes?" the midwife sat next to you smiles, tucking her hair behind her ears. You nod. "Well, in terms of development, both babies should have fingernails and full sized kidneys by now. Baby A is slightly bigger than Baby B and this may affect birth because baby A is more likely to be born first, meaning baby B could start to get stressed. As you can see, baby A has fully rotated and baby B has almost gotten there. They're both going to drop in your pelvis so you're probably going to feel some more pressure than normal there. Of course, because baby B is smaller than baby A-" you interrupt the nurse, a frown on your face.

"Please stop calling them A and B. You're making them sound like experiments rather that children."

"Technically they're called a foetus because they're not born yet."

"_Technically _they're my children so I can call them what I want." the nurse looks like she's about to argue, but eventually sighs and nods.

"Have you decided on names?"

"Megan and Ben."

"Lovely." the nurse smiles tightly. "In any case, _Ben _is smaller than _Megan _meaning we'll need to monitor him more. You've got a higher risk of a C-section than in a single child birth. You said you'd opted for a natural birth, yes?" you nod and she continues. "You may want to warn your husband that you may need a C-section. Are you having a second birthing partner too?"

"I need to ask them still." you reply as the nurse hands you two sonograms.

"Either way, the next time I see either you or your husband, you should hopefully have Megan and Ben with you." the nurse wipes the excess gel from your stomach, helping you into a sitting position. "You're free to go." you smile at her, waddling from the room into the empty corridors. A moment later and the nurse pushes past you in a flap. You roll your eyes at the lack of apology, following her down the corridor. As you reach the ground floor, you notice that everyone's heading in the same direction: towards the exit. You frown, stepping aside to allow a teenager to run past. There's a momentary gap in the crowd and you lock gazes with Becker. You're first thought is 'what the hell is he doing here?' But you then realise that he's probably the cause of the commotion. Well, not him in general at any rate. He pushes his way through the crowd, grabbing your arm tightly.

"What are you doing here?" he hisses and you pull your arm out of his grip.

"I didn't follow you if that's what you mean. I'm here because of Ben and Megan!" you push the sonograms into his hands and glare at him. "No, do you want me to go home like a good little girl, or are you going to keep me here?"

"Go." Becker doesn't say anything else, just starts to make his way back over to to Abby and the others who are watching with interest in their eyes.

"What's the matter with you all of a sudden?" you call after him and he stops walking, turning to face you. If it wasn't for the fact that everyone had left the hospital, he'd have been trampled where he stood.

"Do you have _any _idea how hard it is for me to be stuck with you?" he yells. "You're always moping around the house and doing nothing. You _do _nothing! You have no social life out side of the ARC and you make no attempt to find any friends!" you're silent for a moment, trying to work out what's caused his outburst. You take a deep breath as you feel anger welling up inside you.

"Do you know _why _I'm 'moping'?" You return his yell loud enough to match each decibel. "It's because I'm worrying non-stop about the possibility that none of you will come back alive! What the hell am I meant to do if you get killed, huh? What do I tell Megan and Becker!" you try not to notice the grin spreading across Abby's face as you know you'll start to smile too. "And I make no attempt to make any friends outside of the ARC because what happens if I get killed? What do you tell them? What do _I _tell them when I have to keep disappearing on them!" you honestly hadn't realised you were that cheesed off with Becker. "You have until the end of this fiasco to figure out what you want to do! You can stay with me and help me to raise Megan and Becker, or you can leave your 'moping wife' and find someone who isn't such a downer!" you'd accompany this with a slap if you weren't in public, he was closer and you actually wanted him to stay with you. Instead, you storm from the hospital towards the now empty car park, ignoring Abby and Matt's frantic calling. You slam the car door shut as one of the team, you aren't sure who but you're sure it's not Becker, make it to the hospital entrance.

X

You don't cry until you get home and when you do, you sink to the floor in tears. You don't know what's gotten into Becker over the last few days but you don't like it. Maybe it's the fact that you keep disobeying him or that it's, and you really hope he's wrong, that he doesn't want to be a father any more. You swallow the lump that's forming in your throat and get to your feet, drying your eyes.

You head to the kitchen and fix a hot drink and settle on the sofa to think. Becker didn't seem that bad a few days back when you were getting your arm sorted out. In fact, he seemed rather calm about it. It was three days ago he got cranky with you- he came home from the ARC in a mood and started to yell. He was annoyed about something, but Abby hadn't been able to tell you what. No one had. As far as they could see, he was only in a mood around you.

You're broken from your thoughts by someone at the door and you sigh, moving to answer it. "No thanks." you say as soon as the door's open. There are two men there, one holding a brief case and the other in a shirt and tie. You assume that they're trying to sell you something.

"Mrs Becker?" the one in casual clothing asks as you go to shut the door. You nod. "Go." he gives one simple command and two men appear from behind the door frame, out of your line of sight. You try to shut the door but one of the men jams his foot between the door and the frame, causing it to swing open again.

"Who are you?" you demand, aware that this is not good and Becker will be less than pleased when he finds out about all of this.

"Try not to break to much. They wont cooperate if they think she's dead." the formerly dressed one smirked as the two other soldiers manage to grab the tops of your arm, forcing you to kneel on the floor. "There we go, see! And not an item broken! Brilliant." The last thing you see is the man grinning wickedly before you black out.

**Okay, 500 words under :( But the next chapter WILL be longer!**


	50. Chapter 50

**I'm sorry for the cliffie guys! :) The first section of this chapter is third person from Becker's PoV in the present tense.**

Becker slams his fists into the wall once you've left the hospital, anger surging inside him. "I'm not going to ask," Abby begins once she's returned from the car park. "But you'd better get your arse in gear or you're not going to live much longer."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Becker mutters and Abby hits his arm like she had done when trying to get him to open the anomaly to allow Matt back through.

"Yes, Becker, you do! You should know better than to get on the bad side of a pregnant woman!"

"Okay, we can sort this out later." Matt says, cutting them off. "Right now we have an anomaly to deal with." Becker and Abby nod, running after Matt. Becker couldn't quite understand _why _he was so annoyed with you. It was just little things that amounted to one big thing that just really tick him off. He didn't like to yell at you, but you're just so stubborn he can't help it. Even when you do stay out of trouble, trouble still turns up.

It doesn't take long to lock the anomaly, and even less time for Becker to decide that he needs to apologise to you. "I'm going home." he informs Abby. "I'll call if I need help escaping from the bathroom." Abby smiles at Becker, starting the engine of the L200 and pulling from the car park. Becker sighs, climbing into the other Mitsubishi and starting the engine. Time to go home and face his worst nightmare.

X

You blink awake in the dim light of a concrete room and rub the sleepiness from your eyes. You glance around and find that the room is empty except for a metal desk and a chain with wheels on. You glance at the only decoration- a wall clock- and see that it's 3:30. You've been missing for half an hour. You aren't sure whether Becker will skin you alive or just hang you for your stupidity, carelessness and generally being in trouble _again_. You move to the office chair and sink into it, trying to block Becker from your head. You can't wipe him from your mind, instead he just grows stronger. You wonder if whatever knocked you out will damage Ben and Megan and what Becker would do if they were affected. You wonder what you would do too. All you know is that someone would end up dying for it.

You sigh, glancing at the clock to find only five minutes have passed. Becker probably isn't back from the anomaly yet and you find that you're still tired from your recent black out. Leaning your head in your arms in the desk, you try to get as much sleep as possible. Preferably sleep that isn't plagued by nightmares of Becker.

X

"Si?" Becker calls, opening the door to your house. The door is unlocked and Becker finds that unusual. What he finds more unusual is that there's no answer. "Si?" he calls again, heading into the living room, expecting to find you curled up on the sofa. When he sees that you aren't there, he runs through the house, checking every room only to find them empty. "Abby!" Becker yells down his mobile as soon as Abby picks up.

"Seriously? You've locked yourself in the bathroom?" Abby laughs down the phone.

"No! Abby, she's gone! She's not here!" there's a pause down the line as Abby repeats Becker's message to the others.

"We're on our way."

x

"She couldn't have just gone for a walk?" Matt asks as he and Abby survey the flat. Jess is back at the ARC, scanning the CCTV cameras and Connor's caught up in Burton's lab.

Becker shook his head. "No, her car's there and the door was unlocked."

"There's also some black polish on the bottom of the door." Abby says, jogging into the living room. "As though someone jammed their foot between the door and the frame to prevent Si from closing the door. I don't want to sound like I know what happened, but I think someone forced their way in." Becker and Matt exchanged worried looks before Becker turned back to Abby.

"I have to find her."

X

You close your eyes, falling into an uneasy sleep plagued by screams and flashing lights. At one point, you're trying to run from something but it's like you're trying to run in tar. Becker's just ahead of you, calling for you to run faster. He's reaching for you hand then suddenly, your positions are reversed and the shadow that was chasing you is now chasing him. The shadow catches Becker and you jump awake, shaking violently. The lights are turned off and there's a different set of guards outside the room. The clock on the wall reads 1:37. you sigh, going by the fact that it's morning. That means you've missing for ten hours and this of course means that Becker now knows your missing and is either out looking for you, providing that he misses you, or that he thinks you've left him. You sigh, getting to your feet and trying to rid your mind of Beckerish thoughts. You stretch, easing out the knots in your back from the twins and from sleeping in an awkward position. You wonder over to the door and bang on the glass. "What!" one of the guards yells, spinning to face you and raising his gun at the window. You bite back a smirk seeing as the windows are probably bullet proof and would more likely end up hurting him than you..

"I need the bathroom." you reply. For a split second, you're certain they're going to tell you to go in the corned but to your relief the guards unlock the door. One grabs your arm above your still sore bullet wound and the other keeps his weapon trained on you.

They lead you through the empty corridors until your reach the female toilets. You try to remember the route they'd just taken you, but you're pretty sure they made you double back a few times just to confuse you.

They hold the door open for you and you slip inside, grateful that they don't follow you. You scan the area finding nothing there that will help you to escape. Not even a window. There's no vent shaft either.

X

_Becker, we have to call it a night. _Matt tired voice rings down the coms into Becker's exhausted head. _We've looked everywhere and Jess can't pull anything of the CCTV. We'll continue tomorrow. _Becker sighs, turning the twin cab around. He knows Matt's right but he doesn't want to give up. Even if he is physically exhausted.

Ten minutes later and he's laying under the sheets of what now seems to be a very large, empty bed. Becker knows it's childish, but he's holding onto one of your shirts in attempt to sooth himself to sleep.

X

Ten minutes later and you're back in the office, head in your hands. You don't realise you're crying until the tears slip down your wrists, making ticklish salt trails as they do so. You sniff, drying your eyes. "So much for Burton." you mutter. You wonder if there's a reason that you're being held hostage here but you come up with nothing. If the guards knew anything, you doubt they'd tell you. Even so... "Hey!" you bang on the door again and both guards turn to face you. "Why am I here!" they say something to each other before turning their backs on you and ignore your protests. Five minutes later and another guard turns up and they let him into the room.

"Sit." he orders, standing infront of the door. "You want to know why you're here?" he asks and you nod, glaring at him. His voice is oddly familiar but your don't know where you've heard it. "You're here as a trap for the ARC team."

"Why?" you demand.

"Because they're a nuisance and have run out of their usefulness." You glare at the soldier out of annoyance more than anything. Why is his voice so familiar! You look up at meet his smiling gaze and your eyes widen. "Don't make any recognition." he warns.

"Rob!" You whisper, trying to hold back your smile.

"Hello Si." he grins, pulling his cap lower to hide his smile. "What mess have you gotten yourself into now then?"

"It's your fault!"

"Technically, it's not. Either way I'm sorry about that." he pauses before adding, "You work with dinosaurs?" you nod. "I suppose that's how your pregnant. Not through a dinosaur though I hope." he grins.

"Rob! That's revolting!" you smile and he returns it. "How have you been. _Where _have you been?"  
"I'm fine and I've been in Iraq. Apparently you got married." you nod. "To my brother of all people!" Rob says in mock anger but he's smiling. "What's the kid's name?"

"Megan and Ben." you smile and Rob grins wider.

"Listen, I can't stick around for long but know this; this place is crawling with soldiers under my command and soldiers who used to serve under Becker. We'll get you out of here alive and make sure none of the team get hurt." you smile over at Rob, knowing you can put your trust in him. "I have to go before they start to suspect something. If they ask, I didn't tell you anything." Rob smiles back at you before turning and striding from the room. You watch Robs back turn the corner, remembering how the two of you used to play fight when you were little. You stand up and stretch, exhaling deeply in attempt to ease some of the pain in your lower back and abdomen.

"You two really need to stop moving." you mutter, laying a hand on your stomach and sitting down again. As you do sit down, you notice that you can breathe easier and Ben and Megan almost feel lighter inside you. You sigh, closing your eyes and waiting to see if Becker shows up.

**Okay, lots of things happening in the next chapter and one serious life changing event. Something to do with Becker? Maybe... :) **


	51. Chapter 51

**Bad news! Unfortunately, I only have three or four more chapters left of this story :'( I've also notice that Lyra, Benjimin, Alex and Frankie have been MIA. Don't worry- their grand finale is still to come :) **

**On the plus side, there _will _be a sequel. I haven't decided on a name, but it will follow series 5 with my own chapter too. Who'd read it and any ideas on titles?**

Becker's woken by his mobile vibrating off the bedside table. He answers it and finds he has dried tear streaks on his face. "Becker."

_Becker! _It's Jess who answers him. _Becker, there's a lead! Get here now! _Becker's up and out of the house, fully dressed, in less than five minutes. The fact that Jess was so excited gave him hope that this was a proper lead, not another false one.

He runs up the corridors of the ARC, taking the stairs rather than wait for the lift. He barrels into the hub to find the others clustered around the ADD, waiting for him. "Go." he orders and Jess hits 'play' on the CCTV footage. Everyone except Jess, whose already seen it, freezes. The clip shows a man in casual dress and a man in a suit getting into a van, two soldiers practically throwing you into the back. They drive off and as they do, give the team a clear view of their numberplate.

"Prospero!" Connor gapes in shock. "Or at least, an off branch. They're based on the outskirts of London.

Becker doesn't say anything, just runs for the stairs, the others following.

"Get Chadwick, Purvis, Alex and Roux to deal with any incursions!" Matt calls before following the others.

X

You wake to abdominal cramps for the second time in two hours. You get unsteadily to your feet, heading towards the door. You bang on the glass and the two soldiers from before let you out, escorting you to the toilet. Once you're locked safely inside on of the cubicles you break down, sitting on the lid of the toilet, crying into your hands. Your smart. You know what's happening and you wish it wasn't. You need to find Rob and let him know what the hell is going on and that he needs to contact Becker.

You're petrified. You both want and need Becker with you but right now, he doesn't even know where you are, let alone what's happening.

Deciding that you've been in the bathroom long enough, you return to the soldiers who lead you back to your room. As you approach the office, you notice that there's a small corridor disappearing off the main corridor and that there's a fire exit at the end. You mentally make a note of the exit as you're forced back into the office.

"Where are you, Becker?" you whisper into the empty room. "Where are you Hilary?"

X

"It's just up here on the left." Connor called as he slowed the truck down. In the back seat, Abby and Matt sank below the window into the foot-well and in the passenger seat, Becker pulled his Prospero hat lower over his eyes and turned the collar up on his Prospero jacket. Everyone froze as Connor wound the window down and the security guard stared into the cab. He nodded and Connor pulled forwards into the spacious car park, pulling up alongside the building wall. "We're in." he smiled cheerfully and the team piled out, Becker ditching the hat. "Right. There are hundreds of places she could be. She could be in a lab, office the main control room or a store cupboard. I'll get up to the security room and tell you from there. Wait here for three minutes." with that, Connor disappeared through a side door into the building.

Connor appeared in one of the west wings and quietly made his way towards the middle of the building. The security guard would inform Philip that he was here in less than an hour and Connor didn't want Philip to find out that he was here rather than at the lab. Connor doubted Philip even knew that you were here. **(A/N: Connor doesn't know about Philip's dark side yet remember.) **He crept down the corridor and made it into the security room with ease. There was one soldier sat at the controls wit his back to Connor. The soldier span, reaching for the alarm button. He hit it just as Connor knocking his flying with an EMD pulse.

Connor jumped the man's body, seating himself at the controls, attempting to turn off the alarms. It took a few minutes, but he did it. He quickly scanned the security cameras for anything out of the ordinary, stopping at one of the labs in the East wing. Sitting in one of the chairs, hands clamped over a round belly, grimacing in pain Connor spots you. "Guys, I've found her. We need to get her out of here fast."

X

You glance up as a light on the wall you hadn't spotted before starts to flash red and a loud siren starts to blare. The soldiers on duty glance at each other then into the office to check you're still there. You glare back and they turn away again. You sink into the office chair as your abdominal pains increase and you clamp your hands over your stomach. You pray to God that the sirens mean that Becker's here.

The office doors swing open and Rob barrels into the room, a grin on his face. Two soldiers drag the unconscious guards into the room. "You okay?" Rob asks, his grin being replaced by a frown. You shake your head. "Crap. On the plus side, the alarm's going nuts because Connor Temple is in the building. On the other hand, we need to move. There's soldiers coming at us left and centre, so we need to go right." you smile at Rob's attempt at humour as he wraps one arm around your waist, pulling your arm over his shoulder. He pulls you from the room, keeping you upright as more pain gets to you. He leads you down the hallway you spotted earlier and out into the painfully bright light. "C'mon. We need to get through the door over there." he gestured to a door a hundred yards away and starts to lead you through the shadows, the two soldiers he brought with him following.

X

"Um, guys? There's a problem." Connor says, frantically typing as Becker and the others run towards the office. "She just left with the help of one of the soldiers." Connor winces as Becker yells down the bluetooth. "Hang on a sec. Becker, the soldier looks like you."

_Rob! _

"Huh?"

_The soldier's my brother! Get through to him! _Becker orders and Connor does as he's told and a few seconds later, he's patched into Rob's earpiece.

"Rob Becker!"

_Yes? _

"You need to head to the main car park. Now!"

_Who is this? _

"Connor Temple!" there's a pause as Rob relays the information to you before Rob replies.

_That's going to be hard mate. There are guards all over the place. _

"Try! Becker and the other's will meet you there!"

X

"You hear that?" Rob asks you and you nod, smiling through your pain. "Right. Aim to maim!" he orders the soldiers behind him. "Not to kill!" the soldiers not, loading and raising their guns to their shoulders. "Well, we know Becker's in the building at least." Rob muses, pulling you into the building.

"Yeah. But now I'm worrying about him."

"Ah, don't you worry about Becker. You just worry about you, Ben and Megan." you nod, concentrating on putting one foot infront of the other rather than screaming in pain. "C'mon! We're nearly there!" he says, attempting to make you move faster.

You round a corner and spot a door at the end of the corridor. "Please say that's the car park." you say through gritted teeth and Rob nods as two Prospero soldiers round the corner. Rob forces you to duck as the soldiers behind you open fire. One guard's caught in the stomach and the other in the shoulder.

"Move!" Rob orders, breaking into a sprint and pulling you down the hall to the door. The four of you barrel out into the light again as a door to the left of you opens and a door to your right opens. From the left door fall Abby, Connor, Matt and Becker and the right throws out a load of soldiers. "To the right!" Rob yells and both teams open fire, Rob holding you out of the way. The guards fall back, either injured or running away. The soldiers and the ARC team turn to face each other and you break from Rob and run towards Becker who has enough time to but his EMD back into his holster before you slam into him. You cling tightly to his shirt, burying your face in his neck, crying openly. He kisses your hair, holding you tightly.

"It's okay, it's okay." he says, more to himself than to you. "I'm so sorry. I love you.

"I love you too." you say through your tears, looking up to see Abby smiling at you.

"It's good to see you again, Beck." Rob grins, clapping Becker on the shoulder. "Now, I need to clean up here and you better as your wife if she's okay." Frowning, Becker pushes you back slightly to look at you.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

You smile up at him. "Ben and Megan are coming."

**Okay, next chapter will involve pain, and happiness. :)**


	52. Chapter 52

**Okay, I've finished this story on my laptop :'( I finished it during my English lesson today and my teacher had no problem with it because she loves Primeval too :) (Go, Miss, Go!) Work can officially start on the sequel now because the series 5 disks came today :) Anyway, more on that in the sequel.**

"Okay, you're eight centimetres dilated!" the midwife, Clara, smiles at you whilst washing her hands. Abby smiles at you from your left and Becker kisses your forehead. "There's Gas and air there if you need it. I recommend you use it once the contractions start. They're going to get really painful now, so I'd recommend that you don't hold anyone's hand in case you break their bones." she laughs and you crack a small smile. "I'll fetch you a drink of water. Don't be afraid to scream." the midwife bustles from the room and you're instantly on your feet.

"That didn't feel to good." you mutter.

"I'm not surprised." Becker smiles, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling your back against his chest.

"Sorry if I deafen you." you apologise.

"We don't mind." Abby smiles. "Besides. If I have kids, you'll be returning the favour." you smile before feeling a contraction building up.

"Crap." you moan, biting on your lip so hard it draws blood.

"Scream." Becker orders. "Don't hurt yourself." Once the contraction's subsided completely, Becker kisses you, removing the small specks of blood from your bottom lip. "Use the gas and air next time."

"Hey, here's a thought!" Abby says suddenly from the other side of the room. "When Ben and Meg are born, you should bring them to the wedding!" Abby exclaims happily. "Jess can be bridesmaid and you can carry Meg as the flower girl! Or, girls." Abby grins at you. "And you can carry Ben as the ring bearer! Oh! Imagine their _adorable _little outfits!" you smile at Becker as Abby gets worked up about it.

"Abs, they aren't even born yet. Besides, you need to get Connor to agree first." you point out.

"He wont mind. I'm sure he'll ag-" Abby's smile turns to worry as she watches your face begin to crumple again. "Gas and air. Now!" Becker hands you the mouthpiece and you sit on the grey exercise ball by the bed, breathing deeply. "An extra minute longer. You're getting close." you smile weakly up at Abby, not able to find your voice. Another contraction grabs you and your eyes widen, glancing at Abby.

"Okay, that one was almost too soon." Becker comments. "Are you okay?"

"I'm, giving, birth!" you get out between pain three times worse than cramps. "How do, you, think I, feel?"

"Right. Sorry." Becker smiles, laying his hand over you.

"I'm no midwife," Abby smiles at the two of you. "But I think you're getting close."

"I suppose it's too late to back out." You smile as the door swings open, allowing the midwife entrance.

"Just a little." Abby smiles, stepping aside to allow the midwife to your side.

"How are you feeling?" she asks, laying a friendly hand on your shoulder.

"Like I'm _never _doing this again."

"You forget the pain once you hold your child for the first time." she smiles, noticing your death like grip on the plastic tube. "Are they getting closer together?" you nod. "You're nearly ready then."

"Do you have kids then?" Becker asks over your head and the midwife nods.

"Five of them. Two boys and three girls." she smiles, helping you to stand. "Probably best you get back to the bed now hon. I want to see how much more you've dilated."

"Surely not that fast." Becker scoffs. "It's been twenty minutes.

"You'd be surprised." the nurse smiles, settling at the end of the hospital bed.

"So am I." you mutter. "I feel like I need to push." the midwife disappears for a second behind your baby bump and reappears moments later.

"I can see a head!" she smiles. Becker's hand tightens in one hand and Abby's in the other. "On the next contraction, push." the nurse orders and you nod. "I'll be back in two minutes." true to her word, the midwife returns in two minutes with another midwife in tow. "This is Jackie and she'll weigh the twins once you've had first touch."

"Okay, on the next contraction, push. Try not to scream, just push." Jackie smiles, tying her hair back and washing her hands. She turns to set up the scales and Clara smiles at you. There's a lot of smiling going on today and you know you'll be smiling soon too. As long as all goes to plan.

"Say goodbye to being on your own guys." Abby smiles. "And hello to parent hood."

"And not the maternity type." you smile, remembering the last time you were laying in a hospital bed. That seems like lifetimes ago. Back then, the prospect of a child was alien to you and you only thought there was one, not two. Becker kisses you forehead, snapping you out of your thoughts.

"You can do it." he smiles. You smile back up at him, not trusting your body to kiss him on the lips.

"Here goes nothing." you mutter, feeling a contraction well up inside you.

"Remember to push!" Clara smiles as the contraction reaches its peak. Doing as instructed, you

push. Every muscle in your body tenses and you resist the urge to scream. You fail, letting out a half scream, half groan. You grit your teeth together, breathing as deeply as your body allows. You pant between contraction, this time only separated by a few seconds.

You try not to scream, knowing that it'll make Becker feel guilty later. Instead, you focus souly on attempting to give birth in a body that really isn't designed to deliver a child. You feel something cold against your forehead and realise that it's Abby pressing a flannel to your temple. The midwife is smiling at you, telling you how well you're doing, how you'll have a child in a few more pushes, but you can't hear her over the thumping inside your head. You've closed your eyes in attempt to block out the pain and you jump as a weight is placed on your chest. Cracking an eye open, you come face to face with beautiful baby Megan. Her large, brown eyes stare back at you and a little fist flicks in your direction, as though she's waving at you. For a moment, you forget everything as Abby and Becker smile at you. You run a finger along Megan's face before remembering that you're in pain. "Take her." you instruct Becker who takes Megan off your chest, cradling her quickly before handing her to Jackie. You bite back a scream as another contraction washes over you. You grip the sheets again and a few minutes later, there's a smaller, brown eyed, brown haired baby Ben laying on your chest infront of you.

"You did it!" Abby exclaims happily, crushing you in a bear hug. Becker presses his lips to yours, relief and happiness pouring through the kiss. "You did it!" Abby says again, hugging you once more as Ben and Megan are handed to you. You cradle them in your arms, smiling down at your son and your daughter.

Megan's face is slightly square and her eyes are a blueish brown. Her hair has a slightly ginger tint to it and she heart lips. Ben's face is more squarer with dark brown eyes and a mischievous expression even at three minutes old.

There's a sudden flash and you blink, turning your gaze to Becker. "That's the best photo of you yet." he smiles. "You speechless." you'd hit him, but that would mean having to let go of Ben and Megan. You let them both go for the sum total of one minute so that Becker can hold them and then Abby before they're handed back to you. All the while, the midwives happily take photos.

"Right. We're going to take you up to the ward now so you can rest and your friends can come and see you." Clara smiles. You grip your children tightly as the breaks are let off the bed and Jackie opens the double doors to allow the hospital bed to exit. You're pushed along the hall, feeling overwhelming pride at showing the twins to the world. You're wheeled into the room and Becker follows, Abby heading off to locate the others.

"I'm so proud of you." Becker says quietly, kissing the top of your head. Jackie wheels in two cots before saying she'll be back in an hour. A few minutes after she's left and the door swings open again allowing Matt, Abby, Jess, Connor and, surprisingly, Lester into the room. Abby bounces over happily but the others hang back slightly, smiles on their faces.

"How are you feeling?" Matt asks. None of them can see Megan and Ben seeing as you're cradling Ben tightly and Becker's got Megan.

"Surprisingly brilliant." you smile.

"Can we see them?" Jess asks timidly, as though Becker will have her head off as soon as she looks at their faces. You smile, nodding and they move closer to you. Connor, Abby and Lester stand to your left, Becker Matt and Jess to your right. You roll Ben over in his sleep and there are collective 'Aw's from your team members. Becker hands Megan to you and there's another round of hooked smiles. You notice Jess is gazing at the two of them with a longing look in her eye and you gently nudge Becker. He glances up and smiles at her. "They're beautiful." Jess smiles.

"You can hold them if you like." it takes half an hour but the twins are handed around everyone at least twice, everyone had photos taken, Connor has the mickey taken out of him and you point out to Matt that Jess looks like she wants a child, but the twins are eventually returned to you.

"What about a babysitter?" Jess asks after Lester's finished saying that he doesn't want to have to explain to the minister why two babies got injured in the ARC, so why you bring them in, its the responsibility of you an Becker to keep them safe. "They can't exactly find one that'll be on call all the time."

"They can use the ARC babysitters." Lester shrugs.

"We have babysitters?" Connor exclaims so loudly that Abby clamps his hand over his mouth and you all wait with baited breath to see if either of the newborns will respond. Megan stirs in your arms but doesn't open her eyes, but Ben doesn't even do that. "Sorry." Connor stage whispers. "We have babysitters?"

"Yes. I use them occasionally when I'm with you lot and my wife is away at business."

"I pity his kids." Connor mutters and Lester turns to shoot him a retort, but Jess beats him to it.

"And we all pity yours." she smirks. Before Connor can retort, Jess' mobile buzzes.

"Are you allowed that in here?" you ask, frowning. Jess just smiles, nodding.

"Hello? Yes. I'll tell them. They did _what_!" Jess hisses down the phone and Matt, sensing anger in his girlfriend, wraps his arms around Jess' small waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Well, Becker will be glad to hear that. That's unfortunate. Okay, thank you." she hangs up, looking somewhat calmer than she did a few seconds ago. "That was Robinson."

"Oh God." Becker mutters.

"Something like that." Jess smiles slightly. "Lyra shot one of the soldiers, Alex went through the anomaly on purpose, Robinson ordered Purvis _not _to go after her but he did, and Frankie locked the anomaly whilst they were still on the other side."

"Why?" Becker demands, Lester going stony faced and Matt's grip around Jess' waist tightening.

"Robinson said, and I quote, 'Purvis! Stay where you are! Frankie, don't lock that unless its compulsory!' to which Purvis stepped through the anomaly and Frankie locked it. Her reason was something like, 'You said compulsory. Didn't want anymore going through."

"I'll kill them." Becker growls.

"Robinson handled _that _one for you." Jess smirks. "Um, Matt? You're grip's rather painful." Matt frowns for a seconds before he realises that, where his arms would normally be crossed across his chest, they're crushing Jess' waist.

"Sorry." he murmurs, releasing his grip and kissed Jess' cheek. You smile, never having seen the pair so openly romantic towards each other.

**Okay, can the owners of Alex, Benjimin, Frankie and Lyra please tell me if they want their character killed, maimed or dishonourable discharged. Two chapters left to go! :(**


	53. Chapter 53

**Wedding up! :)**

**(By the way, I'm cutting out the readings/hymns.)**

You smile up at Abby who's stood on the cushion in the dressing room, Jess supplying the finishing touches to the woman's dress. The bodice has white flower petals stitched to it and the skirt is feathery white and soft lace, complementing Abby's figure perfectly. Her hair's pulled up in a fancy bun and, to mirror her time keeping, she's wearing an expensive, fancy, silver watch on her left wrist. Jess has given her a pair of dangling silver earrings and you gave her a silver bracelet to wear on her wrist. "Nervous?" you ask, stepping back to allow Jess to scuttle around the hem.

"As nervous as I should." she smiles down at you before retuning her gaze to the mirror infront of her. "But no where near as nervous as you."

"Excuse me?" you raise your eyebrows at her and you hear Jess laugh from your feet.

"It's true." she smiles, standing up. "We were worried that we'd have to restrain you." you slap Jess' arm playfully before Abby pipes up again.

"The two of you should get ready." she smiles, indicating to the two of you still in trousers. You nod, indicating for Jess to go first. Grabbing her dress, the woman disappears around the screen. "When's Becker dropping Megan off?"

"Once he can persuade Connor that she's _not _staying with him." you smile and Abby laughs. It's true though. Connor's developed an obvious attachment to Ben and Megan, bringing up every excuse in the book to hold them. "The sooner the two of you have a kid, the better." you smile and Abby laughs, throwing the empty pincushion at you. Jess re-emerges halfway through your playful banter and it takes a while for the pair of you to notice her. When you do, you wonder how you missed her. "Wow." You widen your eyes at the woman stood nervously by the screen. Jess is dressed in a shockingly bright yellow dress that ties over her left shoulder. The waistline in pulled in by a thick, diamanté belt and she's pulled the front few strands of her hair back off her face. She's wearing the silver earrings and the bracelet that Matt got her as one of his many spontaneous gifts.

"You look great!" Abby grins. "Chang of plan- you go down the isle first." Jess laughs before catching the serious look in Abby's eyes. "We're doing this the European way, not the American way. You next." Abby orders, turning to face you. You not, picking your dress off the hanger. Once behind the screen, you slip the red fabric over your head. It's got broad shoulders and a square neckline. The top of the dress folds over the top of you still round stomach. You've lost a little weight, but the twins were only born a week ago. You slide the gold bangles onto your right wrist. Stepping out from behind the screen, someone knocks on the back-stag doors.

"I'll get it!" you offer, moving to get the door.

"Take her!" Becker says, thrusting Megan into your arms. "Before Connor realises she's gone!" he grins, disappearing to probably rescue Ben. You smile at his retreating back, turning and closing the door.

"Lets get you dressed then." you smile, turning to the carrier bag that contains Megan's dress. It's white with red roses on it and the skirts held put by a flexible hoop. It would look better on a girl that could walk and was at least two. Frowning, you rip the hem ever so slightly and pull the plastic hoop out. "Perfect." you smile down at her. There's a knock at the door and Lester slips in, his usually smart suit being replaced by an immaculate suit.

"We're ready to go." he smiles, helping Abby off the stool and into her shoes. A slow wedding march starts up and you glance back at Abby, sending her a smile. You hold Megan in your arms, balancing the flower basket in the crook of your right arm. As the wooden doors open, allowing you access to the hall, you hand your daughter a handful of red rose petals. Megan drops them almost instantly, not yet old enough to figure out how to hold something in her hands. This earns several 'Aw!'s as you start to walk. The flower girl walking down the isle at the start of the ceremony is unusual, but Abby obviously wanted it to be that way. You get halfway and know that Jess has started to walk down the isle. A few feet later and a mummer rings through the crowd as Abby makes her entrance. You reach the front of the church, sliding into your sear between Jess and the seat reserved for Becker. Becker's currently sat at the back of the church with Ben, ready to make his entrance with the rings later on. Jess slips into her seat and you give Connor a reassuring smile, hoping that Matt's been doing his job properly in reassuring him. Matt's stood behind Connor and slightly to the right as the best man. As Jess sits down, he turns to give her a loving smile. You watch with baited breath as Lester hands Abby's hand to Connor and you let it out as Connor doesn't take up off the isle.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to bind Abigail Maitland and Connor Temple in holy matrimony." you raise your eyebrows at the fact that the vicar called Abby 'Abigail.' and wasn't kneed in the nuts. "If anyone knows of a reason these two should not be wed, may they speak now or forever hold their peace." There's an uneasy silence where the only sound in the rustling of fabric. The vicar nods, turning back to the two infront of him. "The vows you are about to take are to be made in the name of God, who is judge of all and who knows all the secrets of our hearts: therefore if either of you knows a reason why you may not lawfully marry, you must declare it now." Abby and Connor shake their heads and he smiles. "May the congregation please stand? Connor Temple, Do you take Abigail to be your lawfully wedded wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and protect her, and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." Connor answers, his voice strong but his eyes are shinning with tears.

"Abigail Maitland_,_ will you take Connor Temple to be your lawfully wedded husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and protect him, and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." Abby replies, her voice wavering.

"Repeat after me." the vicar smiles at Connor. "I, Connor Temple,"

"I, Connor Temple,"

"Take you, Abigail Maitland,"

"Take you, Abigail Maitland,"

"To be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward;"

"To be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward;" Connor's voice is becoming thicker and more accented.

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer,"

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer," you know that Connor will be bullied for crying in a few weeks time.

"In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy law; and this is my solemn vow."

Connor has to take a deep breath before repeating it. "In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy law; and this is my solemn vow." The vicar smiles before getting Abby to repeat the same, changing the names appropriately.

"Then may the rings be brought forth and placed infront of God, as a symbol of their love." you all rise to your feet as Becker walks down the isle, Ben and ring cushion balanced on his arms. Matt removed the rings, placing them on the open bible. Becker slips in next to you.

"Cause I didn't feel like an idiot." he mutters and you smile, leaning a head on his shoulder.

"Heavenly Father, by your blessing, let this ring be to Connor and Abigail a symbol of unending love and faithfulness, to remind them of the vow and covenant which they may have made this day; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen." Connor, then shaking, slips Abby's ring onto her finger, shaking as he recites his lines.

"I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage. With my body I honour you, all that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you, within the love of God, Father, Son, and Holy Spirit." Abby's crying as she slips Connor's ring onto his finger, repeating Connor's words.

"By the God, Father, Son and Holy spirit, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." the church erupts into applause as Connor and Abby meet in the middle for a kiss. The vicar indicates for everyone to kneel and you do so with Megan in your lap and Ben in Becker's. "God the Father, God the Son, God the Holy Spirit, bless, preserve, and keep you; the Lord mercifully grant you the riches of his grace, that you may please him both in body and soul, and, living together in faith and love, may receive the blessings of eternal life. Amen. Heavenly Father, maker of all things, you enable us to share in your work of creation. Bless this couple in the gift and care of children, that their home may be a place of love, security, and truth, and their children grow up to know and love you in your Son Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen. Lord and Saviour Jesus Christ, who shared at Nazareth the life of an earthly home: reign in the home of these your servants as Lord and King; give them grace to minister to others as you have ministered to men, and grant that by deed and word they may be witnessed of your saving love to those among whom they live; for the sake of your holy name. Amen." It doesn't surprise you, as the Vicar leads you all in the Lord's Prayer, that Connor and Abby chose to do the whole religious thing. "God the Holy Trinity make you strong in faith and love, defend you on every side, and guide you in truth and peace; and the blessing of God almighty, the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit, be among you and remain with you always. Amen." However, you do notice that they've opted for no hymns. They get to their feet and Lester follows them and the Vicar down the isle as a witness to Abby and Connor's signing of the register.

"I never realised how long this all was!" you say, turning to Becker and the crowd breaks into chatter.

"It felt like a lifetime." Becker mutters, bouncing Ben up and down as he starts to whimper. "C'mon little man. Quiet you." Abby, Connor and Lester re-enter the church and the room bursts into applause. Getting to your feet, you carry Megan back up the isle, spreading more flowers. Abby and Connor follow behind you, his arm around her waist. Jess and Matt follow next, arm in arm. Finally, Becker and Lester following, Lester carrying Ben.

Once outside and away from the church, you squeal, launching yourself at Abby and Connor, careful not to squash Megan in the process. "You did it!" you cry as the others join you. "You actually did it!" you hand Megan to Connor as a sort of 'Congratulations! You didn't run away!' trophy. Connor clutches her to him and Abby laughs at his obsession with your daughter. Congratulations are all exchanged before the Photographer breaks you up.

"It's time for photos!" he smiles, raising a camera. You realise that he's been there the whole time, from the first few steps you took down the isle, to Connor and Abby exiting the church.

The first few are of Abby and Connor, then a few of the newly weds with the twins. Then there's one of all the girls and all the boys separately, followed by several odd ones that involves Abby and Connor being lifted in the air and kissing whilst being held up and one with all the women over the boys shoulders. Once this has been done and you've regained as much dignity as possible, you begin to head to the reception.

Abby and Connor wait by the entrance, greeting everyone as they file in and take their places around the edges of the dance floor. Abby and Connor finally arrive 'After all these years' by Jim Brickman and Anne Cochran starts to play. You can't help but notice just how brilliant this song is for them. It's no secret that Connor was in love with Abby as soon as he met her. You smile, leaning into Becker once the twins have been placed in their carriers. Becker pulls you close and you can see Jess' eyes begin to mist up.

After a few seconds, Connor pulls Abby closer to him, wrapping his arms tightly around her waits. Abby responds by wrapping her arms around his neck. You can see the pair start to blink back tears and you smile. Across the other side of the room, even Lester's looking a little emotional.

As the song draws to an end, Connor pulls Abby to him, pressing their lips together. The hall erupts in cheers and wolf whistles as Connor dips Abby, causing her hair to come slightly loose at the back. As the dancing continues, you think you dance with everyone at least twice. Even Megan and Ben are danced with. After a while, guests start to filter to their seats and you slide into yours between Jess and Becker. Matt gets to his feet and you can tell, judging by the glint in his eye and Connor sinking in his seat, this should be good. "Firstly, congratulations to the newly-weds. Also, congratulations to myself and Becker, who managed to get the groom here on time, dressed and sober. I'd also like to add that Connor, you are a lucky man. You've married Abby, who's beautiful, smart, funny, warm, loving and caring, and she deserves a good husband. So thank God you married her before she found one." he smiles over at Connor whose sinking lower. Abby's grinning and pulling him back up. "Of course, there was some issues this morning with Connor not being able to decide what eye-shadow to wear, but I think we got it sorted in the end. To the newly-weds!" Matt grins, raising his glass.

X

You jump as a woman taps Connor on his shoulder, congratulating him with a smile. You're sure you've never seen her before, taking in her Icy Blue dress and matching waist bow. Her steel blue eyes flash and she tucks a strand of dark hair behind her ear and it clicks- it's Frankie. She smiles tightly at Abby before standing aside to allow Lyra to congratulate the pair. She's in a lilac dress that actually suits her but she doesn't look to happy to be there. "I could've sworn they weren't here earlier." you murmur in Becker's ear.

"They weren't. I scanned the church." Becker replies in an equally low voice. You smirk at the soldier in Becker always working. When Alex steps up to congratulate them, you notice she's the only one in black. Her floor length dress has a slit up to her thigh on its left and two whie bands running diagonally towards it.

"When the bouquet toss?" she near demands.

"Now." Abby replies bluntly, stalking toward the centre of the foor.

"You joining in?" Becker asks and you laugh.

"Not likely. I've had it once before and don't intend to have it agai-" you're cut off as the bouquet hits you in the chest and you blink a few times. People are clapping and you realise, with horror, you've caught the flowers. That's not the words part- that's still to come. Connor twangs Abby's garter into the crowd and it lands in Lester's hands. His eyes meet yours across the room and an under standing passes between the two of you- he comes near you with the garter, you kill him. Silently, he hands it to the nearest person to him. Benjimin grins, taking your hand, apologising to Becker and leading you over to the seat. He sits you down, slipping the dress up your leg. He slides the garter up your thigh, and you desperately try to ignore the wolf whistles. Once the ordeal's over with and Benjimin's helped you back into the crowd, you head back over to a rather stony faced Becker, pressing your lips against his. "I love you." you murmur, smile into his lips.

"I love you too." he smiles back, pulling you close.

That's when all hell breaks loose.

**Okay! Dresses are up on my profile and the final chapter's in progress :)**


	54. Chapter 54

_That's when all hell breaks loose..._

Bullets sail through the room, smashing jars, windows and burying themselves in the tables and walls. The doors swing open and one, rat like man stumbles through them. "Run!" he yells. The man's unrecognisable by look, but his voice betrays him. "Run! Patrick's coming!" Becker turns to you, handing you the baby carriers and propelling you towards the fire exit. People are screaming at the newcomers warning and Abby's looking rather pleased with herself. You can't imagine why. You run towards the car, catching sight of Clara (the ARC's babysitter) in the crowd.

"Go home!" Becker orders, running back towards the reception.

"Clara!" you beckon the woman over, handing the two carriers to her. "Get them home." she nods, seemingly pleased to be able to leave, and you turn back to the reception.

Inside, tables have been turned over to provide shields and the main floor is empty. You dive behind the nearest table as you hear a commotion from the hallway. "Patrick! Stop this! They'll kill you!"

"No, Danny. _I'll _kill _them_." there are two other people behind the same table as you- Lyra and Abby.

"At least I know how to fight in a dress!" Abby mutters. "It wouldn't be a wedding without a fight, would it?" she grinned, quoting Matt from the last wedding you all attended. Smiling, you pull the skirt of your dress up to your knees, tying it in a knot at the side. Lyra just sits there, a disapproving look on her face. The double door slam open, admitting Ethan and Danny.

"No, you wont. I'll stop you!" the brothers still seemed to be arguing about who was going to kill who.

"Shut up!" Ethan roars, shoving Danny infront of him and holding his pistol to his back. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!" he calls in a sing-song voice. "C'mon Captain Becker! I'm sure you don't want the death of another man on your conscience!" you pray inwardly that Becker doesn't rise to the bait. "If not, I'm _sure _I can find my way to your house and dispose of your wife and two lovely children quite quickly." that gets Becker on his feet, but you stay down below the table, not yet ready to make an appearance. "There he is! No, what about that retched Matt Anderson? Is he here anywhere?" Matt stands up from behind a table opposite yours and you gather that Jess is with him. "And of course, Becker's lovely little wife." you make no move to get up, wondering how he knows your here. "C'mon! Up you get!" slowly, you get to your feet, holding the edge of the upturned table. You ignore Becker's frightened, questioning and angry glare, instead focussing on the fact that you're unarmed. "Wonderful! The rest of you may as well get up too." without argument, Jess stands up next to Matt, Benjimin and Frankie next to Becker, Alex and Connor from behind another table and Abby and Lyra stand next to you. "Brilliant!" Ethan smiles.

"What do you want this time?" Lester drawls and Ethan smirks.

"I just thought I'd drop by." he smiles sickly, still holding Danny infront of him.

"So, you hold your brother at gun point?" you frown in mock puzzlement. "Am I missing something?"

"Shut up." Ethan spits. "Everyone get where I can see you and hands behind your head." as you comply with Ethan's orders, you feel as though you're being busted by the police for drugs or something of the like. Ethan pushes Danny towards you and he lines up beside Jess and Connor, muttering a congratulations to the man and Abby, who's stood behind him.

"How did you get here?" Abby demands and you're surprised at how strong her voice sounds.

"Three months ago there was an anomaly. In China. We've been walking just to get here, taking lifts off people. We made it to the ARC about two hours ago, but we couldn't find you. The medics are taking care of everything." Danny replies, calmly continuing to look at his brother.

"Why?" you ask, shaking your head. "Why try to kill us?"

"You haven't seen the future yet. Your mind is rid of that nightmare. The both of yours." Ethan sneers at you and Lester.

"They haven't seen it either." you gesture towards Lyra, Frankie, Alex and Benjimin.

"Oh, they have. They've seen it all." Frankie at least has the decency to look sheepish. The others just smirk. "Oh, the things you do."

"You know," Lester drawls from the other side of the room, blatantly bored. "You're starting to sound like Helen Cutter. Just put the gun down. The first shot at any one of us and we'll have you pinned to the floor in seconds." you suddenly understand _why _Lester had been complaining bitterly about coming to the wedding.

"No. No, you're wrong. I'll hunt you all down, one by one. And I'll kill everyone of you." Ethan smirks.

"Danny?" Abby asks quietly, as though hoping he's going to start laughing and yell 'April's fools!' even though it's the wrong time of year.

"Run." is his quiet reply. Without question, everyone takes off. You expect there to be bullets following you, but Ethan obviously wants the pleasure of the chase.

If you were anyone else, you'd doubt that Ethan would do something like this. But you've seen what he can do and you don't doubt him at all.

Running into the main part of the two storey reception building, you find everyone else has already gone. "C'mon!" Abby hisses from beside you. "Into the gardens!" she pulls you out the French doors, sliding them closed softly behind her. The garden isn't overly large, but has bushes lining to sides, a stream running into a pond in the middle of the garden and a circle of trees surrounding it. "Up the trees!" Abby whispers, running towards one of the tall oaks. It's dark now, making climbing the tree even harder. Abby's going on the whim that, the higher up you get, the harder it's going to be fore Ethan to see you. You think that it'll also be harder to survive the fall too. You and Abby cling tightly to the trunk, trying to keep as much weight off the thing branches as possible. Abby nudges you gently, gesturing to a window on the second floor. The pale face of Connor is staring out, scanning the grounds. He can't see you, hopefully meaning that Ethan can't either. His face disappears and the only sound in the garden is the babble of the brook.

X

"I can't see them." Connor whispers, turning from the window. He returns to the others, crouched behind a bookcase in the corner of the room.

"They'll be fine." Becker replies, withdrawing a handgun from an ankle holster.

"She'll kill you." Connor mutters, motioning to the EMD. Becker shrugs, powering it up and holding it ready. Benjimin mimics him, turning to look at Connor with a questioning look. He shakes his head.

"_If _she finds out." Becker smirks, handing Connor an EMD from his pocket.

"If. If is good." Connor grins and Becker rolls his eyes, feeling sorry for Abby. There's movement from outside the door and the boys fall silent, holding their breaths.

X

Danny holds his fingers to his lips, indicating for Lester and Alex to stop breathing. They're in a large room with a fireplace at one end, a wall filled with books and two sofas in the middle. The room doesn't supply any hiding spots so the trio manoeuvred the sofas into a barrier. Alex is the only one armed, Danny having left his stick in the ballroom. The shadow outside the door moves on, the stairs creaking as the owner heads up the stairs. "Ethan?" Lester mouths and Danny shrugs.

"Probably." he turns so his back is to the sofa, sinking into a seating position.

"He's nuts." Alex breaths and Danny nods.

"I think," Danny took a deep breath before turning to Lester. "his time is up." Lester nods in understanding, as does Alex. Ethan's outlived his welcome.

X

Frankie and Matt are crouched in the bathroom on the first floor, hiding in the tub. "She'll be fine." Frankie snaps as Matt runs his hand through his hair again. She keeps her pistol trained on the door and Matt doesn't question why she isn't using an EMD. "This Bugger's going to die." she states, eyeing the locked door and calculating how long it would take for Ethan to break the door down.

Matt doesn't respond, just readies his own EMD. He takes several deep breaths, clearing his mind of Jess and waits as the door handle twists and the door rattles.

X

Jess and Lyra are hidden under a bed in the room at the end of the corridor. Jess is unarmed, but Lyra's got a small EMD tucked into her clutch bag. They've left the door open to see when Ethan's approaching and to attempt to get the first shot. Jess has cowered back against the wall, trying not to show she's scared. A shadow falls in through the doorway and Jess stops breathing as Ethan's ankles appear in the door frame. "Come out, come out!" he calls in a sing-song voice as though this is nothing more than a harmless game of hide and seek.

Lyra counts to three on he fingers and pulls the trigger, sending an EMD pulse straight into Ethan's ankles. He's thrown back out of sight with a pained cry and Lyra scuttles from under the bed, pulling Jess over to the window. Opening it, she gestures for Jess to stand on the ledge. "I'll drop you to the ground, then make your way over to the bushes." she orders, grabbing Jess' wrists.

"What about you?" Jess calls up.

"I'll be fine." Lyra smirks, lowing Jess out of the window until her feet are just above the top the frosted window below them. She lets Jess drop, shutting the window and turning to look for Ethan.

X

In the bathroom below, Matt catches the flash of yellow out the corner of his eye and freezes. "Jess!" he hisses. He makes to get up, but Frankie stops him.

"If she was pushed, she's dead." she hisses. "Stay here and maybe we'll live a little longer." Frankie removed her hand, turning her attention back to the door. The handle twisted again and the door was rattled. After a few seconds, something slammed into the wood, causing the door to shudder. The culprit on the other side of the door slammed into it a few more times and there was a 'clang' as the bolt broke and Lyra tumbled in.

"Don't shoot!" she yelled, holding her hands up and closing the door. "Move over and let me in." she slipped into the bath on the other side of Matt.

"Where were you?" Frankie hissed at the newcomer.

"Directly upstairs. I got Ethan in the ankles." something registered in Matt's brain and he whipped to face Lyra.

"Was Jess with you?" Lyra nodded, not removing her glare from the door or flinching back under Matt's.

"She's fine. She got into the bushes in the garden. I lowered her down from the window." Matt nods, satisfied with Lyra's explanation and turned his attention back to the door as it opened again, revealing Ethan.

X

From your vantage point in the tree, you see Jess drop to the ground and run to the bushes. You nudge Abby, pointing to the yellow clad woman. Abby nods, letting out a low whistle. Jess freezes like a cat caught in headlights, scanning the garden. "Up here!" Abby calls softly and Jess turns, following the sound of her voice. She smiles weakly up at you, slowly starting to climb the tree. She pauses on the branch below you, gripping the trunk even tighter than you.

"Where are the others?" you whisper down and she shrugs.

"I was only with Lyra." she replies and you gather that's who let her out of the window. You all freeze as a Bullet shatters the window below where Jess dropped out and buries itself in the grass. Through the window, you catch sight of four people in the room, two male and two female. You gather that one's Ethan. "Lyra got Ethan in the ankles." Jess adds. "But I guess he's okay now."

X **(A/N: Sorry to keep switching people in the story, but it's easier for me to explain what's going on.)**

Below them, Connor, Becker and Benjimin can hear Matt's shouts. They exchange looks and nod, getting to their feet and heading to the door. Becker opens the door and the trio creep down the stairs to where the commotion had been. The hallway's now completely and eerily quiet. Becker signals for the two men to check the bathroom where Ethan obviously just was. The return, shaking their heads. "Someone's injured. The bath's stained with blood." Connor whispers and Becker nods, praying Matt wasn't the one to get shot.

"They're okay for now if they managed to leave. C'mon. We'll check the library." Becker motions for the others to start walking and as they near the library, they can hear shouts. Becker kicks the door open and the trio pile into the library into the midst of a fight. Lyra's leaning against the wall in the corner, her hand on her waist. Lester's hidden behind the bookcase and not looking to happy about it. Danny's attempting to catch Ethan, dodge his brother's bullets and the EMD pulses all at the same time. Frankie, Matt and Alex have EMDs and pistols. Benjimin launches himself into the fight and Becker calls for Connor to check on Chadwick. He scans the room for you, but when he can't find you, he doesn't know whether to worry or to be relieved.

X

Up in your tree, you can see the fight through the french windows. "We have to help them!" Jess cries as Matt can be seen ducking a bullet that smashes the glass.

"I know, I know." you mutter. You scramble down a few branches, finding a thick piece of wood and snapping it off the tree. "Danny can use this." you inform the two girls who are looking at you as though you've gone mad. "He left his stick in the ballroom." the nod, satisfied with your explanation and began to shimmy down the tree. You admire Abby's skill in getting down the tree in a wedding dress like hers. Once you're all on the floor again, Jess reaches for her shoulder bag, withdrawing a small EMD. You grin at her and she hands it to Abby. The three of you slowly begin to make your way towards the library, pausing out of sight, pressed against the wall. You nod at them and dive through the window, the other two following. You scan the room, picking up on the same things Becker had done moments before.

"Danny!" you call, tossing him the branch. He smiles at you, apparently grateful for the weapon. You notice the Lyra's hurt and you make your way towards her, Jess following. "Are you okay?" you ask and she nods. Connor motions for you to take his EMD and Jess to take Lyra's. You smile gratefully at him, turning to the fight. Ethan's been cornered by Becker, Abby and Matt and Danny's glaring at his brother.

A smile crosses Ethan's face and he raises his gun to the roof and fires once. There's a spark and a flash and the chandelier that no one had noticed hurtles downwards.

You scramble backwards against the wall and Becker and Matt dive clear. Danny throws himself up the sofas and Benjimin launches himself at the one person still in the way of the falling mass of wire, glass and metal- Jess. You throw your hands over your head as the chandelier crashes to the ground to shield yourself of the debris and so as not to see Ethan, who made no attempt to move, and either Benjimin, Jess or both of them, crushed by the falling lighting.

Slowly, you uncurl your arms, surveying the damage. The light threw up a lot of dust and it takes a while clear. When it does, it settles, coating everything in plaster and dust. You cough as the dust tickles your lungs, wafting the air infront of your face. You're the only one who makes any noise. "Everyone okay? Lester?" A hand appears from behind the bookcase, followed by the rest of Lester. "Matt? Becker?" Matt and Becker scramble to their feet a little way off, pulling Connor up with them. "Abby? Danny?" Danny and Abby appear from under the sofa, dusting themselves off. "Jess?" there's no reply as you call the FC's name. "Jess?" you try again but to no avail.

"Jess!" This time Matt calls out and there's a small groan from under the chandelier.

"Down here! I think... I think Benjimin's hurt." you all make your way over to where her voice is to find her pinned on her back, Purvis on top of her. Abby crouches down next to Jess' saviour and shakes her head.

"There isn't a pulse." she says quietly and you feel your heart lurch. "Jess, we'll get this off you in a minute. We just need to check for more injuries." Jess nods, her face pale. As you all spread out in attempt to look for Ethan and the other three, you notice Matt sit down at Jess' head, tears in his eyes.

You stumble over something soft and turn to find it was Lyra's leg. "Lyra?" you shake her, noticing that her lilac dress his stained red. "Lyra? Come on, wake up!" there's no response and you press your fingers to her neck. As much as you hated her, tears still spring to your eyes. "Lyra's dead!" you call to the others and you hear a muffled sob from Jess. It didn't take someone like Connor to figure out that the two were friends.

"I've found Alex!" it's Frankie that calls, meaning at least one of them has survived. "She's alive!" you leave Lyra's body moving carefully over the Alex to see her breathing. "She's unconscious. I'll get an ambulance." you nod and Frankie scrambles to her feet, running outside.

"Danny? What about Ethan?" you aren't particularly fussed about the man, but you feel a need to ask seeing as he's Danny's brother. You slide over to him, leaving Abby with Alex. Danny shakes hie head, removing his fingers from his brother's neck. You lay a had on his shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Guys!" Matt calls from the other side of the chandelier. "We need to get this up!" slowly, you, Connor, Abby, Becker, Lester and Danny join Matt around the metal ring, holding it and lifting it up just enough for Jess to wriggle out. You hold it up for a few seconds longer, so she can pull the bodies of Benjimin and Ethan out too. Once she's done so, you all lower the chandelier carefully and once it's hit the floor, Matt's swooped Jess up in a bear hug. All of you slowly make your way outside as the medic's rush past you. Strong arms wrap themselves around you and you melt into Becker's chest.

"I didn't want them dead." you say quietly. "Gone, but never dead." Becker kisses your hair as the others join you.

"Alex is in a coma." Lester sighs, running his hands through his hair. "They don't know if she'll wake up."

"What a day to spend out wedding." Abby mutters gloomily and you lay a hand on her arm.

"It's half three. No one died on your wedding." you smile softly at her and she returns it, a small piece of her spark returning to her eyes.

"I've offered Frankie a job at the ARC." Lester says, breaking the silence. "As a scientist, so she'll be out of the field." you glance up at Becker, expecting him to be angry but his face is relaxed and he nods.

"C'mon." he says, tucking you under his shoulder. "Lets go home."

**The End**.

*** Sniff * I can't believe it's over! :'( I hope the ending satisfied people. Please review, and depending on how many reviews I get, will depend on if I get the sequel up today. It'll be called 'Primeval and You: the Second Chapter'. Unoriginal, but keep an eye on my profile for it. Peace. Love. Primeval. **


	55. The Sequel

**Okay, the sequel is up! :)**

**It's called Primeval and You: The Second chapter. Please take a look :)  
**


End file.
